True Love Never Dies
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Jason & Elizabeth are in love with each other, but haven't admitted to each other yet. Things keep getting in the way. Sam & Jason are together, but it's clear he'd rather be with Elizabeth & Sam vows she will do anything to keep Jason. How far will she go to keep him? Lucky is also involved in this story. Please read and review! Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**I don't know if a lot of other writers write their stories this way, but this is how I write them. In my opinion, it gives a little something extra in the beginning. If you don't like it, I'm sorry you feel that way. In my opinion, every writer has a right to write their stories differently or how they wish to write them. I hope you don't leave negative comments on it and that you pay more attention to the story that is written for your enjoyment as well as mine because I enjoyed writing this. I got a request from a reader/writer on the site who also enjoys 'Liason' fiction to write another story on them, so here you go. Please read/review so I know whether or not you like it. I will accept negative criticism if that's what you choose. Depending on if you like the story will depend on if I write more. I hope you do like my story as I enjoy the couple. I know Jason Morgan isn't on anymore, but I will never forget him. His character was a favorite of mine, especially when the show seldomly paired him with Elizabeth. If you like the story, please review/leave a comment so I know to write more. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Happy reading!**

**Main Characters:**

Jason Morgan Elizabeth Webber Samantha McCall

Lucky Spencer Emily Quartemaine

PROLOGUE

_Elizabeth wasn't sure whether or not returning to Port Charles was a good thing to do or if it was a mistake. She hadn't been in Port Charles in over 3 years and wasn't completely sure why she was going back. The last time she was there, in Port Charles, she and Jason Morgan couldn't decide whether or not to give a relationship a try, a romantic one. She cared for him, deeply, for as long as she could remember. And she felt that he cared for her, too, even though he never really said it. But the way he always acted towards her when they were together and the way he always looked at her when they talked, it was like he was telling her his true feelings. _

A Little Over 3 Years Ago

_While they were trying to figure out their relationship, Elizabeth found out her painting of 'The Statue of Liberty' and application that she sent in to 'The John Carter Painting School of Arts' in Chicago got accepted. She was shocked, to say the least, that she got in because she never thought in a million years she would. She was debating whether to accept it or not, but Jason encouraged her to being it was an amazing opportunity. Deep down, though, he didn't want to her to go because it meant her leaving Port Charles…and him. Even though the offer was for a year at the school, he knew it could turn into a longer time there. But he knew if she didn't go, she'd regret it for the rest of her life. She wanted to call the school and thank them for the opportunity, but that she decided not to accept it. She wanted to see where the relationship with Jason would go, but she knew he was right. She needed to go to the painting/art school. Before she left Port Charles, she and Jason shared one last goodbye. They were on the docks by the pier, their favorite spot to hang out together. He gently put his hand on her rosy red cheeks and said she was doing the right thing by going and that he'd always care about her._

Elizabeth: "Please don't forget about me."

Jason: (shaking his head gently) "I never could. You will always be special to me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth: (sniffles sadly) "I'll never forget about you, either. I'll always care about you. That will never change.

No matter where I am."

(They stare into each other's eyes. Jason wants to kiss her so badly, but he decides to kiss her on the cheek instead. He leans forward and his lips gently touch Elizabeth's cheek. After a few seconds, Jason pulls back, ending the kiss. They stare into each other's eyes for a minute or so before backing away from each other)

Jason: (smiles a little) "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth: (smiling back a little) "Goodbye, Jason."

(She walks away a little before turning around, seeing Jason. He slowly raises his hand to wave goodbye, which she does, too. She softly cries as she walks away. Jason softly cries as he walks away)

TO BE CONTINUED

**I hope you liked the Prologue. I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to explain Jason and Elizabeth's history a little bit first in case any of you didn't know it. I used a little of the show's history, along with my own. Please review and let me know what you thought! I already have the first chapter written, which I promise is longer. I will write/post another chapter depending on the responses I get to this. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. It means a lot! I hoped you liked the Prologue I wrote for the story. I thought it was better to explain a little bit of the history of Jason and Elizabeth first before going right into the story. Now, I will be writing for the present tense. I appreciate all who reads it, as well as who posts reviews, telling me if they liked it or not and what they thought of the story so far. I enjoy writing for 'Liason' and this is actually my first story for the characters. If you liked it and would like me to write more, please let me know because I will only write it if people will read and kindly leave feedback. Feel free to leave comments and or/PM's. I will respond when I can. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Present Day

(Elizabeth was almost in Port Charles. She was a half hour away from where she grew up. She's been in Chicago, where the school was at, the last 3 years. She loved it there, but she missed Port Charles. Jason was right, he thought. The school she went to turned out to be more than a year. She had opportunities to study and draw/paint with the best artists she's ever heard of. As much as she loved the school, she decided to take a break for a little while. She told this to the Dean of the school, who supported her and informed her that her application would still be good and that she's always welcomed back, which she appreciated. 15 more minutes and then she's back in Port Charles. She missed everyone there: her grandma, Audrey, Emily, all of her coworkers at work at Kelly's, and of course, Jason. She often wondered if he ever found someone new after she left. She wouldn't have blamed him if he did being she was away for so long. But she admitted to herself she was hoping he was waiting for her. She wouldn't have expected him to being it's been over 3 years. She just passed the sign 'Welcome to Port Charles'. She's about to find out her answer on Jason Morgan.

Liz: (sighs) "Back in Port Charles. I can't believe it's been over 3 years. I wonder how everything is now? If it's

still the same or if anything's different? Well, I'm about to find out."

(Elizabeth slowly drives in Port Charles to do a little sight-seeing. People are walking on the sidewalks, going in and out of stores. She sees Kelly's nearby, so she parks in front of the restaurant where there's off street parking. She turns her car off, gets out, and looks around her)

Liz: (sighs) "Everything looks the same. Except Kelly's expanded a little bit. It looks like Tammy added on to it.

Hmm. I wonder how it looks inside? Think I'll check it out."

(She takes her purse with her and closes her car door before going up to the door at Kelly's. She takes a peek through the window door before opening the door, going in. There are customers eating their food at the tables. Waitresses are walking around taking orders and are busy at work. Elizabeth doesn't see Tammy out front. She recognizes the waitresses. She goes up to the counter and takes a seat on one of the stools. She sees the backside of one of the waitresses. She chuckles to herself. She'd know that backside anywhere)

Liz: "Can I have a menu, please?"

(The waitress stops what she's doing and stands there in silence before speaking)

Waitress: "Wait a minute. I know that voice!"

(The waitress turns around, seeing Elizabeth. Her face lights up, smiling)

Waitress: "Elizabeth?! Is-Is that really you?!"

Liz: (laughs) "Hi, Erin! How are you?"

Erin: (shouts) "Oh, my God! You're back!"

Liz: (nods her head and smiles) "Yep!"

(Erin runs around the counter, excitedly, to get to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gets off her stool and meets Erin. They hug before breaking free)

Erin: (happily) "I have missed you so much!"

Liz: (smiles) "Same here."

Erin: "It hasn't been the same since you left."

Liz: "Not a whole lot of excitement around here?"

Erin: (shrugs her shoulders) "Nothing major."

Liz: "Does, uh, Emily still come by here at Kelly's after school or has she stopped doing that?"

Erin: (nods) "Oh, she still does. She was a freshman when you left and now she's a senior. Can you believe

that?"

Liz: (amazed) "Wow! It has been awhile since I was last here."

Erin: "As a matter of fact…" (checks her watch) "…She should be here in a little bit. She'll be so happy to see

you!"

Liz: (chuckles) "Not as happy as I'll be."

Erin: "Well, sit down! Sit down! Take a load off!" (pointing to the stools by the counter)

Liz: (laughs) "Okay!"

(Elizabeth sits down and takes off her coat and hangs it on the back of the stool before resting her back. She looks at the menu that Erin gave her and orders a bologna sandwich with cheese and mustard and a Sprite. She has half of it eaten when she hears a familiar voice coming in to Kelly's. Elizabeth hears the person speak aloud to Erin)

Person: "Hey, Erin."

(Erin takes a break from what she's doing and greets the person, revealing Emily)

Erin: "Hey, Emily."

(As Emily gets closer to the counter, Erin speaks)

Erin: "Emily, notice anything different about Kelly's?"

Emily: (confused) "Do I notice anything different? Everything looks the…"

(Elizabeth slowly turns around in her stool, smiling, so Emily can see her)

Erin: "NOW do you notice anything different?"

(Emily has a shocked look on her face as she's looking at Elizabeth)

Liz: (smiles) "Hi, Emily. Been a long time."

Emily: (gasps) "E-Elizabeth?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Well, don't just stand there! Come here and give me a hug!"

(Emily quickly puts her backpack on the stool next to Elizabeth before giving her a big hug)

Emily: "Oh, my God! I can't believe it's you!"

Liz: "Believe it!"

Erin: (laughs) "Emily, give her some room to breathe!"

Emily: (letting go of Liz) "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Liz: (laughs) "It's okay, Em. I'm happy to see you, too!"

Emily: (smiles & talks excitedly) "How are you? What are you doing here? I mean, what happened to the

school where you were at?"

Erin: (laughs) "Emily, calm down! Give her a chance to speak!"

Emily: (smiles apologically) "There I go again! I'm sorry, Elizabeth!"

Liz: (smiles & nods) "It's okay, Em. Let's sit down and relax. We'll catch up."

Emily: "Sounds good."

Erin: "Emily, can I get you anything?"

Emily: "Oh, can I get the usual, please?"

Erin: "Coming right up."

(Erin walks away to start on Emily's order. Emily and Elizabeth get comfortable before Emily talks)

Emily: "So, how is everything?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Everything is going good."

Emily: "Don't get me wrong. I'm so happy you're back! But…what happened to the school in Chicago? I mean,

the last time we spoke, you were enjoying it."

Liz: "Oh, I was. I mean, I am. I just…I needed a little break. I mean, I thought it was for a year, the program, I

mean. But it turned out to be longer than I thought."

Emily: (hesitantly) "Is-Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Liz: (nods) "It's a good thing. I mean, I LOVED it there, but the program was so overwhelming. It's like it was

my main focus for so long. I just needed a breather."

Emily: (nods in repliance) "Yeah, that's understandable. But, being you left, does your scholarship or

whatever it is…I mean, are you able to go back?"

Liz: "I asked the Dean of the school that same question. They enjoyed having me there so much that they're

letting me take a break. Their offer to come back is open-ended."

Emily: "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Elizabeth! I mean, I missed you so much, but it's like you were meant to

come back. Port Charles just wasn't the same without you."

Liz: (smiles) "Thanks, Em. I feel the same. I feel like I'm back home."

Emily: "That's because you ARE home."

(They both laugh. Erin approaches them from the other side of the counter and puts Emily's plate in front of her. It's a grilled cheese sandwich with a glass of orange juice. As Emily eats her food, she and Liz talk)

Liz: "So, enough about me. How have you been?"

Emily: "School is going good. I'm on the A honor roll. Been on it for a long time."

Liz: "That's awesome, Emily! That doesn't surprise me. You've always been good in school."

Emily: chuckles nervously) "I guess I'm that predictable, huh?"

Liz: (chuckles) "No. I'm so proud of you."

Emily: (smiles) "Thanks, Elizabeth. That means a lot."

Liz: "So, uh…" (smiles) "…Have anyone special in your life?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "No, uh, unfortunately not."

Liz: "You'll find someone, Em. Just give it time."

Emily: "I know."

Liz: (nervously) "So, uh, how is, um.."

Emily: "Jason?"

Liz: (surprised) "H-How did you know I was asking about Jason?"

Emily: "I know how you left things with him when you left."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "You do, huh?"

Emily: "You or Jason never really discussed it with me, but I figured out what happened."

Liz: (apologetic) "I'm sorry about that. I guess I just didn't know how to talk about it."

Emily: "It's okay. Jason didn't talk about it much, either."

Liz: "He didn't, huh?"

Emily: (chuckles sarcastically) "You know my brother."

Liz: "Yeah." (chuckles softly) "He is not one to talk about his feelings much."

Emily: (nods her head a little) "Yep, that's him."

Liz: "Even when I was in Chicago, I still thought of him often."

Emily: "He talked about you sometimes."

Liz: (surprised) "He did?"

Emily: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, my brother doesn't exactly express his feelings much."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "No, he doesn't."

Emily: "But when he did mention you, I could tell he still cared."

Liz: (smiled) "You could?"

Emily: "He's had relationships now and then, but none of them compared to you."

Liz: "W-Well, we didn't exactly have a relationship, Emily."

Emily: "Okay, well, technically, maybe not. But I know you both wanted one, even if you two wouldn't admit it."

Liz: "I wanted one with him, but to this day, I…" (sighs) "…I don't know if he wanted one."

Emily: "The way he looked at you, Elizabeth, it was obvious he did."

Liz: (smiles) "Thanks for telling me that. "

Emily: (smiles) "You're welcome."

Liz: (sighs) "I just wish he could have told me that. It would have made things a lot easier."

Emily: "I know. But if one of you would've spoken up, maybe you would've been together."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, true. But, in the end, it wouldn't have mattered because I went to Chicago."

Emily: "Yeah."

Liz: (nervously) "So, uh, is…Jason seeing anyone right now?"

Emily: "You mean, is he dating anyone?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah."

Emily: "Yeah, he is."

Liz: (kinda sadly) "Oh. I mean, that's good he is. I'm-I'm happy for him."

Emily: "I can tell you were kinda sad to hear that."

Liz: (nods a little) "Yeah, I mean, before I left for Chicago, we were sorting out our feelings. I-I feel I shouldn't

have left. Maybe we'd be together now."

Emily: (shakes her head) "Elizabeth, DON'T say that, ok? The school in Chicago was…_is_…an amazing

opportunity. Jason understood that."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, I know he did. But, it still doesn't hurt any less." (sighs) "But I don't have a right to be

mad or sad that he moved on. I mean, it's been over 3 years since I was last here. I could never have

expected him to wait for me. That wouldn't be fair."

Emily: "But I see the way Jason acts around this woman he's dating. It's not the same as the way he was with

you, even if you two weren't going out."

Liz: "Who's he dating now?"

Emily: "Samantha McCall."

Liz: (sincerely) "She's nice. I remember her when I left for Chicago."

Emily: (nods) "Yeah. I mean, she is."

Liz: (tilts her head a little) "You don't sound very sure about that."

Emily: "Let's just say he's not the happiest I've seen him."

Liz: (confused) "Why do you say that?"

Emily: "Don't get me wrong. She's nice and everything, but…"

Liz: (leans closer a little) "But?"

Emily: "It-It's like she doesn't make him as happy as I thought she would…like he's supposed to be."

Liz: (confused) "Huh. That's weird. The Jason I know and remember wouldn't be in a relationship with

someone unless he cared for them."

Emily: (smiles) "Like he cared about you?"

Liz: (sighs) "Emily, I already told you. Jason and I didn't date when I was last here."

Emily: (tilts her head a little) "If you ask me, you two should've."

Liz: (smiles softly) "I agree. But it's over and done with. Nothing we can do about it now."

Emily: (nods) "True. So, what are you gonna do or say when you see him again. You know, after the three

years you've been away?"

Liz: "I…" (tilts her head and shakes her head unsurely) "…I don't know. I guess I haven't thought of that yet."

(Someone all of a sudden comes in to Kelly's, who Emily sees)

Emily: "Well, you better think of it now. Because there he is…in the flesh."

(Emily points at the guy who just walked in, revealing Jason. Elizabeth sees Jason and gets nervous. Jason notices Elizabeth and stares at her)

Emily: "You better think of something to say quickly, because here he comes."

Liz: (sighs nervously) "I know."

(Jason walks slowly to Elizabeth and Emily. When he finally gets to them, Emily speaks)

Emily: (smiles) "Hey, bro."

Jason: (smiles a little) "Hi, sis."

(Jason and Elizabeth stare at each other. They're both nervous, trying to think of what to say to each other. After a minute or so, Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: (smiles nervously) "Hi, Jason."

Jason: (smiles a little) "Hi, Elizabeth."

TO BE CONTINUED

**I hope you liked the ending. I know I spent most of the chapter with Emily and Elizabeth, but I wanted them to discuss a little of what happened between Jason and Elizabeth and their feelings for each other first. I know you probably expected to have Jason in the chapter more or at the beginning, but being I will put him a lot more in the chapters, I wanted to introduce the other characters first. I promise you he will be in a lot more in the upcoming chapters! After all, that's why this is a 'Liason' fiction. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. Depending on the responses I get will determine if I write/post more chapters. I have the next chapter written already and will continue to work on the story as 'Liason' is a popular couple to fans.**

**PS. I am also currently writing a story on Lucky/Elizabeth called 'Love, Lies, & Deception' if you're interested. Also on (that's another site similar to this one that you can write your own stories/characters), I'm writing a love story called 'A Love Story', that's based upon my own characters/stories. I will leave that up to you.**

**P.P.S. Thanks to sashahailee for suggesting I write a story for 'Liason'. She's also reading my Lucky/Liz story and so far, I haven't disappointed her. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews/feedback! I'm glad you liked Chapter 1. In this chapter, you will see a lot more of Jason, which I'm sure you're happy about! Ha-ha. I know nothing major may be going on right now, but like I said before, I plan on showing more scenes with Jason and Elizabeth together in the upcoming chapters. I will also bring in Sam and Lucky in the upcoming chapters, as well. Even though they'll be part of the main characters, my main focus will be 'Liason'. Enjoy Chapter 2 and happy reading!**

Chapter 2

(At Kelly's restaurant, customers are eating their good. Jason is talking with Elizabeth after greeting her and Emily. Jason is nervous, but tries not to show it. He can't believe it's been over 3 years since he last saw her, since they last spoke. He's surprised, though, to see her because she left to go to art school in Chicago. He tries to figure out what to say, but he's drawing a blank. Emily looks at him weirdly)

Emily: "Jason? Hello? You're not saying anything."

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "Sorry. Um…" (looks at Liz) "…How are you?"

Liz: (smiles softly and nods) "I'm good. And you?"

Jason: "Oh…" (sighs) "…I'm doing okay, I guess."

Liz: (confused) "You guess?"

Jason: "Been a busy day at work."

Liz: "Are you still working for Sonny?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. I'm, uh, I'm kinda surprised to see you back in Port Charles. Last time I heard updates about you was from Emily and she said you were really happy in Chicago."

Liz: (nods her head quickly) "Oh, I was. I mean, I am. I loved it there, but it just got to be so overwhelming. The school was my main focus for so long, I guess I just needed a break, you know?"

Jason: (chuckles) "Yeah, from what you told me before you left for Chicago, it was for a year with the possibility of it being longer. I guess it _did_ turn out to be longer."

Liz: (chuckles) "Oh, yeah. I needed a break from it, so after I spoke to the Dean of the school, she was incredibly nice to let me."

Jason: "So, did you lose your scholarship or your acceptance from the school or whatever it's called from there?"

Liz: (laughs) "My scholarship?" (shakes her head) "No, I didn't lose it by coming back to Port Charles."

Jason: (smiles a little) "Well, that's good. I know how hard you worked to get into that school."

Liz: (laughs) "Well, you should know! You were kind enough to let me paint you a few times in my art studio, even though you didn't really want me to."

Jason: (laughs) "Yeah, you're right. I didn't really want to be a guinea pig. But it was for a good cause, I guess."

Emily: (smiles) "Can I see them? The paintings Elizabeth drew of you, I mean."

(Elizabeth looks at Jason with a smirky grin, as if telling him it's up to him whether or not Emily sees the drawings)

Jason: (nervously) "Uh…um…well…"

Emily: (begging a little and smiles) "Please? I promise I won't laugh."

Liz: (laughs) "As much as I wouldn't mind letting you, I'll let Jason decide. Being the drawings are of him."

Jason: (sarcastically) "Aw, thanks!"

(Emily and Elizabeth laugh)

Jason: (sighs in defeat and shakes his head) "Okay. If you insist, I guess you could."

Emily: (smiles big) "Aw, thanks, big brother!"

Jason: (points at her) "Only for you, though, being you're my sister."

Emily: (giggles) "I'm sure you look so cute!"

Liz: (nods) "Oh, yeah, he does."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Okay. Okay. Change of subject, please."

Emily: (laughs) "Why? It's always so much fun teasing you!"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Okay. We're done."

(Jason looks behind him a little at the door to the restaurant before looking back at them)

Jason: "Well, I, uh, I better go."

Emily: "So soon? You just got here."

Jason: "I just came in to get a coffee to go. I have to be at Sonny's place in a few minutes."

Emily: (sighs and shakes her head) "Okay. Okay. Well, if you _must_ go…"

Jason: "I'll see you later, sis."

Emily: "Bye, bro."

(Erin sees Jason signal for her to approach them. He asks for a coffee to go. While Erin's pouring the coffee in a styrofoam cup and puts on a lid for it, Jason and Elizabeth look at each other tenderly)

Liz: "Let me guess…black? The coffee, I mean."

(Jason chuckles softly, puts his head down a little, then raises his head again, smiling a little)

Jason: "You always did know what I liked."

(Elizabeth shakes her head a little, closing her eyes briefly while smiling)

Liz: "I could never forget."

Jason: "That was always one of the things I lov…"

(Jason realizes what he was about to say as a shocked Elizabeth looks at him, but he quickly covers and then talks again)

Jason: (clears his throat) "I-I mean, that's one of the things I always liked about you."

Liz: (stutters nervously and nods) "Uh, yeah. Right. Right."

(Erin gives him his coffee, which he takes. He gives her money for the coffee. As he's holding the coffee in his hands, he looks at Elizabeth and Emily)

Jason: "Well, I better go. I'll talk to you guys later."

Emily: "I'll be around."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth, like he's asking her if she'll still be in town)

Liz: "I'll be in Port Charles for a little while, so you'll see me around."

Jason; (nods and smiles a little) "Sounds good."

(Jason and Elizabeth wave goodbye at each other before Jason leaves the restaurant. Emily playfully nudges Elizabeth, who then looks at her)

Liz: (confused and laughs) "What?"

Emily: "Didn't you hear the way Jason almost said the 'L' word to you?"

Liz: (shakes her head, confused) "What are you talking about?"

Emily: "When you knew how he liked his coffee, he almost said 'that's one of the things I lov…I mean liked about'."

Liz: (looks at her seriously) "I-I'm sure he meant 'liked'."

Emily: (smiles) "Uh-huh. Whatever you say, girl."

Liz: (gives Emily a look) "It doesn't matter what he meant, anyway, Em. He's with someone…Sam."

Emily: "Yeah, but even I could tell he still carries a torch for you, the way he acted around you and spoke to you just now."

Liz: (chuckles) "Okay. Okay. Enough. Well, I think I'm gonna go myself."

Emily: (confused) "Where you heading?"

Liz: "To grams house."

Emily: "Oh, Audrey's?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, she said when I told her I was coming back to Port Charles for a little while that she'd love for me to stay at her house. Which I appreciated, of course. I've always liked staying there. It feels like home."

Emily: (nods) "Okay. Well, I will for sure drop by."

Liz: (chuckles) "I look forward to it."

Emily: "Alright. Well, talk to you later!"

Liz: "Bye, Em."

(They hug and then Elizabeth pays for her sandwich and pop before leaving Kelly's)

TO BE CONTINUED

**I hope you guys like the chapter! I'm slowly putting Jason and Elizabeth in scenes because I don't want to rush them together being I'm just starting the story. As the chapters go on, they will be together more. We'll see how Sam feels about that! Ha-ha. Will Sam be okay with Jason spending time with Elizabeth, knowing/hearing about their past? You'll have to read to find out! Feel free to review so I know what you thought! Thanks! I want to especially thank sashahailee because she suggested I write a story for 'Liason'. If it wasn't for her, I might've never of thought to do one. Anyways, take care!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for leaving feedback! It is greatly appreciated. I read/reply to the ones that have usernames on the site and for the reviews that are from 'guests', I do read those as well, but being I don't know your username because it doesn't show up when you leave a review, I can't reply back. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

Chapter 3

(Elizabeth is at Audrey's house getting settled. Audrey told her to go ahead and pick a room and she'd be home as soon as she got home from work. Elizabeth picks her old room that she had when she lived there years ago where she grew up. Her parents were great and everything, but they lived a state away from Port Charles and for some reason, she found Port Charles fascinating. When she and her parents visited Audrey years ago when Elizabeth was a teenager, she fell in love with the town. Her parents had reservations about letting her stay, but Audrey told them she was welcome at her house if she wanted to stay. After a long discussion, her parents agreed to let her live in Port Charles, with the exception of staying in contact and updates often on her stay there. Audrey and Elizabeth agreed. Elizabeth happily hugged her parents and after staying a few days, her parents left for home. They said they would help bring her things to Port Charles, which took a few weeks, but then everything got settled)

(Elizabeth notices the room that she chose as hers hasn't changed a bit, which she loved. It feels good to know that the room was never touched, never used after she moved out. She starts unpacking her things. She noticed when she first went in her new bedroom that Audrey left plenty of hangers in the closet for her clothes, which she appreciated. She notices her bed, which is a queen size, with a warm heavy dark blue comforter on it with matching pillow cases covering 3 pillows)

(By the bed is a desk where she did her homework when she was younger for school. The desk has plenty of drawers for storing her school supplies or whatever she wanted to put in there. There's a little black lamp on the desk so she can see what she was writing when the room got dark at night and she didn't want to use the light from the ceiling in her room. Also on the desk is a picture of her and Jason. She picks up the picture and looks at it tenderly. It shows her in Jason's arms, their heads turned sideways but touching and her having her arms around his neck and Jason having his arms around her back. They're both smiling. He has a black t-shirt on, which of course is what he always wears and blue jeans. Her hair is wavy and lies perfectly against her shoulders and the side of her face. She's wearing a dark blue blouse with tan pants and she has pink eye shadow along with pink makeup on her cheeks. She has sparkly invisible lip gloss on and wearing a heart-shaped necklace with a gold chain connected to it around her neck that Jason bought her for her birthday about a year or so ago before she left for Chicago. She absolutely loved that necklace when he bought it for her. It looked expensive, but he told her he thought of her when he saw it. She knew he didn't go jewelry shopping very often, so she knew it was special when he got it for her. She told him she'd wear it all the time, which she did. He always said it made her look even more beautiful wearing it)

Liz: (sighs sadly) "Oh, Jason. I wish…so badly we were together. I was always the happiest when I was with you. You never told me how you felt about me, but it's like I could feel how you felt about me. We never kissed, although I wanted to so bad when we were on the pier by the docks before I left. When you kissed me on the cheek, I could feel the warmth of your soft lips."

(She holds the picture against her chest and looks up in the air, frustrated)

Liz: "I should've told you how I felt, even though you never told me how you felt. Maybe then…we'd be together."

(She looks back at the picture and sighs)

Liz: "I can't tell you how I feel now because you're with Sam. But if I had just one more…one more chance…I would tell you…that…that…I loved you. I-I still do."

(All of a sudden, she hears the front door open and close from downstairs. She hears a voice speak to her, revealing Audrey)

Audrey: "Elizabeth, dear? Are you here?"

(Elizabeth puts the picture back down on the desk and speaks aloud)

Liz: "Yes, gram! I'm upstairs! I picked out a room!"

(Audrey goes up the stairs and finds Elizabeth in her new room)

Audrey: "I see you picked your old room."

Liz: "Yeah. I hope that's okay?"

Audrey: (smiles) "That's perfectly fine. I'm actually glad you chose it. I've missed you staying in here so much."

Liz: (chuckles softly and grins) "I've missed this room as well. Thanks again for letting me stay here."

(Audrey gently touches Elizabeth's hair, caressing it, before putting her hand back down)

Audrey: "Oh, you're _always_ welcome here, my dear. You know that. At least I hope you do."

Liz: (slowly nods and smiles) "Yes, I know. I know I could probably find an apartment here in Port Charles somewhere, but…"

Audrey: (interrupts) "Oh, no! You're just fine. I have plenty of space and it'll be so nice to have someone else live here besides me now. The house has been so lonely without anyone else living here."

Liz: (smiles) "Well, now you won't have to worry."

Audrey: "And before you say anything, you don't have to worry about letting me know where you're going or if you have company. You are more than welcome to have company."

Liz: (nods appreciatively) "I know."

Audrey: "Now, I'm assuming Emily will be visiting you here often?"

Liz: (laughs) "You know her too well, gram."

Audrey: "She always loved coming here as well. It was so nice having her visit. She and you are great friends."

Liz: "Yes, that we are."

Audrey: "Now, will Jason Morgan be visiting here as well?"

Liz: (surprised) "What?"

Audrey: "Well, I remember when you lived here last time he came over to visit you, as well. Of course, I'm sure you asked him to many times, though. But it was always nice to see him as well. I could always tell how much he cared about you by the way he looked at you."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Well, unfortunately, if he _did_ care about me, he never said it."

Audrey: "Sometimes you don't need to tell the person how you feel. Actions speak louder than words."

Liz: (nods) "True."

Audrey: "And I saw proof of that…many times, in fact."

Liz: (tilts her head a little, surprised) "Really?"

Audrey: (nods) "Yes. "

(Audrey then looks around the room)

Audrey: "Well, I see you started unpacking. That's good."

(Elizabeth looks around the room, as well)

Liz: (nodding) "Yeah, but of course, I still have a long way to go."

Audrey: "Well, you have all the time in the world."

Liz: "Well, I don't know about that."

Audrey: "How long did you say you were staying here in Port Charles?"

Liz: "Well, I don't know yet. I'm sure the school won't want me gone too long. But then again, Chicago is the only place right now where the scholarship is at, where the class I'm taking is at."

Audrey: "Well, if by some chance the class was available here, would you consider taking it here?"

Liz: "Well, yeah, I would. But it's not, gram. At least, I haven't heard anything on it. Port Charles is a small town, after all."

Audrey: "Well, I have seen it happen, sweetie. Some classes that were at first available out of state have become available here. And Port Charles has gotten a little bigger since you last left. Some buildings have been built. "

Liz: (confused) "Where? I don't remember Port Charles having a university here when I left for Chicago a few years ago."

Audrey: "Oh, you didn't know? Sonny Corinthos arranged to have a school built about a year and a half ago."

Liz: (confused) "I didn't see any school when I was driving in to Port Charles."

Audrey: "That's because it's on the other side of the town and I'm guessing you came from the side that has the 'Welcome to Port Charles' sign?"

(Elizabeth nods)

Audrey: (laughs) "That explains it."

Liz: "Huh. How big is this school? What classes does it offer? And why does Sonny Corinthos own it?"

Audrey: (laughs) "It's bigger than the high school where Emily goes to. The school offers a variety of classes for students. And Sonny Corinthos offered to donate the money so a school could be built because there were many people here who expressed an interest in wanting to stay close to home instead of traveling far away from home. So he thought he could help out with the financing on it."

Liz: (surprised) "Huh. That was nice of Sonny. Does the school have a specific title or…"

Audrey: (shakes her head) "Just 'Port Charles University'. Something simple."

Liz: (nods) "Interesting."

Audrey: "Who knows? Maybe the school offers the class you took in Chicago."

Liz: (scoffs a little) "I doubt it."

Audrey: (shrugs her shoulders) "You never know. It doesn't hurt to check."

Liz: (nods a little) "Okay, maybe I will."

(Elizabeth looks around her room to see how much she's unpacked)

Liz: "If it's okay with you, gram…" (looks at Audrey) "…I think I'm gonna take a break and go for a walk."

Audrey: (nodding) "No problem, honey. Get some fresh air and clear your head."

(Elizabeth gets her coat from on top of the bed where she put it and puts it on. She gives Audrey a little hug before leaving the house. She walks on the bike path that's near the house that's about a mile long or so. After a little while, she finds herself on pier by the docks where she and Jason shared their goodbyes before she left for Chicago)

Liz: (sighs deeply) "I wonder… I mean…_Is_ it possible that this new school that's here in Port Charles has the program that I'm in right now in Chicago?"

(She crosses her arms and shivers a little, from the coldness. She hears someone coming toward her. She looks in the direction from the noise as the person gets closer. The person all of a sudden comes around the corner behind a wall, revealing Jason. He is almost at the top of the steps a little away from the wall when he sees her. She sees him as well and wonders what he's doing around here being he said he was working for Sonny today. He slowly walks to the bottom of the stairs and walks toward her)

Jason: (smiles a little) "Hi."

Liz: (smiles) "Hi." (confused) "What are you doing down here at the pier?"

Jason: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Liz: "Well, didn't you say you had to work for Sonny today?"

Jason: "Oh, uh, yeah. I was. I finished for the day. Sonny's busy at the moment anyway, so he told me to take the rest of the day off, so I decided to take the opportunity and go for a walk."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Great minds think alike. I was unpacking at grams a little bit ago and decided to take a break, as well."

Jason: "Oh, you're staying at Audrey's?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. She wanted me to stay with her being she's the only one living at her house." (chuckles softly) "She misses the company."

Jason: (chuckles) "I can understand that. No one really likes to live alone."

Liz: (confused) "Oh, you and Sam aren't…"

(Jason gets what she's trying to ask and answers her by shaking his head)

Jason: "Oh, no. No. We're-We're not living together."

Liz: "I guess I thought since you and she have been together for so long that maybe…"

Jason: (confused) "Who told you I was dating Sam?"

Liz: (tilts her head and laughs) "Who else do you think told me?"

(Jason gets the picture and laughs)

Jason: "Emily."

Liz: (nods and chuckles) "Yep."

Jason: (nodding) "Of course. I should have known."

(They both laugh before looking at each other. They stare at each other for a minute or so before Jason finally speaks)

Jason: "Why-Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Port Charles?"

(Elizabeth tries to think of how to answer the question)

Liz: (shakes her head) "I don't know. I guess…I mean, would it have mattered?"

Jason: (confused) "What do you mean 'would it have mattered'?"

Liz: "I mean, when I left, we were trying to figure out our relationship."

Jason: (frustrated) "Well, yeah, but, I admit, it would've been nice to know you were coming back."

Liz: (scoffs) "Jason, what different would it make? You've obviously moved on…with Sam."

Jason: (sighs softly) "Elizabeth, I…"

(Jason looks down briefly before looking back at her. She looks away from him briefly before looking back at him)

Jason: "Don't you get it, Elizabeth?"

Liz: (frustrated) "Get what, Jason?"

Jason: "I've always cared about you."

Liz: (sighs deeply in frustration) "How could I have known, Jason? You've _never_ said how you feel!"

(Jason lowers his head, and then raises it again, trying to figure out how to respond what she just said. He knows she's right because he's _never_ told her how he felt. He then looks back at Elizabeth and speaks)

Jason: "I…"

(He's interrupted when they hear footsteps coming down the steps, revealing Sam)

Sam: "Jason! There you are!" (laughing) "I've been looking all over for you!"

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other trying to figure out what to do next. He finally looks away from Elizabeth and looks at Sam, who's walks to Jason)

Jason: (chuckles softly) "I'm right here."

Sam: "Yeah, I can see that." (chuckles) "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat being its suppertime?"

(Jason looks at Elizabeth for a second before looking back at Sam)

Jason: "Uh, yeah. Sure, we can."

Sam: (happily) "Great!"

(Sam then notices Elizabeth)

Sam: "Oh, I'm sorry, Elizabeth! Bad manners not saying hi to you right away! I'm sorry!"

Liz: (chuckles) "It's okay, Sam. Hi. It's been awhile since we last saw each other."

Sam: (smiles) "Yeah. Yeah, it has. What are you up to now?"

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other uncomfortably as she and Sam talk. Sam doesn't pick up on the tension between them)

Liz: "Uh…Well, I was in school in Chicago. I had a scholarship at 'The John Carter Painting School of Arts', but I decided to take a little break and come back to Port Charles for a little while."

Sam: (smiles) "Well, I'm happy for you, Elizabeth."

Liz: (nods and smiles briefly) "Thank you, Sam."

(Sam then looks at Jason)

Sam: "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Are you ready to eat?"

(Jason looks at Elizabeth before looking back at Sam and nods)

Jason: "Yeah. Yeah. Let's eat."

Sam: "Okay! Sounds good!" (looking at Liz) "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Elizabeth!"

Liz: (nods) "You as well."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth like he doesn't really want to leave, but does anyway. Before he walks away, he speak to Elizabeth)

Jason: "Goodbye, Elizabeth. I'll, uh, see you around."

Liz: (nods) "I'll be here."

(Jason and Sam walk away, with Sam holding onto Jason's arm and leans her head against his shoulders. Elizabeth sighs before she walks away)

TO BE CONTINUED

**I apologize if I wrote too much at the beginning when I described Elizabeth's room or her feelings about the past, but I wanted to describe a little bit of what the room looks like and what she thought of the past. I described the picture of her and Jason as best as I could so you could picture it. As you can tell from the way the picture was described and Elizabeth's thoughts afterwards, she still cares deeply for Jason. I know I added a lot of Audrey, but I had a lot of things to add between the two of them…Audrey's feelings about Elizabeth back in town, a possibility that the school in Port Charles may have Elizabeth's class, Audrey discussing Jason's feelings for Elizabeth, etc. I detail the scenes and much as I can in my stories so you can get an idea of what the characters are talking about and their facial expressions. If I don't add enough details, I'm sorry. I admit it can be a little hard to describe things sometimes. If I write too much, please let me know, and I'll try not writing so much. It's mostly for your benefit so you can try picture the scene. Anyways, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback so I know what you thought of the chapter! I hope you liked the scenes between Jason and Elizabeth in this chapter. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long. Between getting ready for Christmas, I haven't had time to update. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Thank you to sashahailee & Mommyzilla for offering your opinions/reviews for each chapter so far since the beginning. It means a lot! Thank you also to: Blackberry959 (guest), GeorgieGirl175, LimePalmtree, Pamela (guest), Krissy07 (guest), Carla (guest), jasonghliz1999, EmilieAl (guest), looneytisha, & all the other guests for offering your opinions/reviews! I hope to hear from you as the chapters go on. I always also love to hear from other viewers, as well. All reviews are appreciated! I hope you like the story so far. Happy reading!**

Chapter 4

(The next day, Elizabeth is at Kelly's visiting with Erin when Emily comes in. She has a warm red coat on being its cold outside. She has her backpack with her. She sees Elizabeth and Erin and smiles while going to them. She then sets her backpack down on the stool next to Elizabeth's before sitting down)

Emily:"Hey, guys!"

Erin: "Hi, yourself."

Liz: "How was school?"

Emily: (groans) "Don't get me started."

Liz: (chuckles) "That great, huh?"

Emily: "Well, first, we had a pop quiz in US History…"

Liz: (confused) "Why are you upset about that? You always do great in school."

Emily: (nods) "Well, yeah, I know. But I was up way too late last night doing homework because our teachers love to assign us a workload full of material. So after I was finally done with my homework, and being I didn't bring my US History book with me because that wasn't part of the homework I had, I didn't think to study the chapter."

Liz: "And let me guess. You weren't prepared for the quiz because of it."

Emily: "Bingo."

Erin: "So, how'd you do on the quiz?"

Emily: (sadly) "I failed it."

Liz: (comforts her) "Emily, its okay. You'll do better next time. I know you will."

Emily: "Yeah, but, now my grade in that class got lowered because of it."

Liz: "Well, then, you'll just have to make sure to bring all your books with you home at night so you're able to study."

Emily: (sighs) "Yeah, I know."

(Emily moves around in her stool to get comfortable before talking to Elizabeth)

Emily: "Anyways, tell me something good that happened to you recently. I need something else to think about."

(Elizabeth gives her a look, like asking her what would she have to say that's so interesting. She then speaks)

Liz: (shakes her head while shrugging) "Sorry, Em. I lead a very boring life. You know that."

Emily: "Okay, well…" (thinks for a second before speaking) "What did you do at Audrey's last night?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Nothing really. Just unpacked my things. Well, I started unpacking, I should say."

Emily: "Did you run into Jason at all again after you saw him here yesterday?"

Liz: "Yeah."

Emily: (smiles big) "You did?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah."

(Emily looks at her like she wants her to say more about her encounter with Jason. When Elizabeth doesn't, Emily gets frustrated)

Emily: (leans forward a little) "And?"

Liz: (confused) "And what?"

Emily: "Come on, Elizabeth! Do I need to spell it out?"

(Elizabeth puts her hands up in the air)

Liz: "What?"

(She puts her hands back down)

Erin: (chuckles) "I think she wants you to tell her about your encounter with Jason."

(Emily looks at Erin gratefully)

Emily: "Thank you!" (looks at Liz) "Well?"

Liz: "We didn't say much. Just…I asked him about his relationship with Sam because I thought they were living together being they've been together for so long."

Emily: "Only about a year or so."

(Elizabeth gives Emily a look)

Liz: "Still…I would _never_ interrupt that."

Emily: "Even if he's not happy with her?"

Liz: "Emily, we've been over this. He wouldn't be with her for this long if he wasn't serious."

Emily: "Do you still have the necklace he got you for your birthday that one year?"

Liz: (confused) "Yeah, I do. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

Emily: "He got you that necklace for a reason, Elizabeth."

Liz: (nods slowly) "Yeah, because it was for my birthday, Emily."

Emily: "You said so yourself after the fact that Jason hardly _ever_ goes jewelry shopping for people because it's not really his thing."

Liz: (confused) "I repeat, what does that have to do with anything?"

Emily: "Did you know that for as long as he's been with Sam, he's _never_ bought her jewelry?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Okay, so maybe it wasn't her birthday or Christmas or whatever."

Emily: (frustrated) "Elizabeth, think about it! He gives you a heart shaped necklace with a gold chain around it for your birthday, but yet, he's _never_ bought anything like that for Sam."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Okay, I'm not going to get into this with you. Change of subject, please."

Emily: "Okay. What else did you two talk about?"

Liz: (shrugs) "He just asked me why I didn't tell him I was coming back to Port Charles before I actually arrived."

Emily: "What was your answer?"

Liz: "I didn't think it mattered whether I told him or not because we haven't spoke in so long and I didn't think he'd really care being he had moved on with Sam."

Emily: "Just because you moved to Chicago or he moved on to Sam, doesn't mean you couldn't tell him you were coming back."

Liz: (sighs) "Em…" (looks at Erin for help) "Erin, can I get some help here?"

Erin: (shakes her head) "Oh, don't look at me. I'm staying out of this."

Liz: (sarcastically) "Thanks."

(All of a sudden, a guy comes in to Kelly's. He walks toward the counter and looks at Elizabeth with a little bit of confusion)

Guy: "Elizabeth? Is-Is that you?"

(Elizabeth turns around to see who is talking to her by her name. She thinks she recognizes the man)

Liz: (confused) "Lucky?"

Lucky: (smiles) "So, it _is_ you!"

Liz: (laughs) "Yep, it's me."

(Lucky goes up to Elizabeth. She gets off her stool so she can hug him)

Lucky: (happily) "Oh, man, I've missed you so much!"

Liz: (chuckles) "I missed you as well, Lucky."

(They break free from their hug)

Lucky: "Let me take a look at you!"

(Lucky looks at Elizabeth and then smiles big)

Lucky: "Just as I remembered."

Liz: (laughs) "You don't look so bad yourself!"

Lucky: "Well, I may have changed a little bit from the last time you saw me."

Liz: (shakes her head and smiles) "No, you're exactly the same."

(Lucky takes a seat by Elizabeth)

Lucky: "Not that I don't like having you back here in Port Charles, but what brings you back here? It's been, what, 3 years, I think?"

Liz: (nods) "3 years, you're right. I loved it in Chicago, but I just missed this place. It feels like I came back home."

Lucky: "That's because you ARE home….where you belong."

Emily: That's what I said, as well."

Lucky: "Well, Emily, you're very right!"

(Emily laughs and nods her head in agreement)

Liz: "So, what are you up to these days?"

Lucky: "I work for my dad at the club."

Liz: "And I'm sure he likes having you around."

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, he does. It's nice working for him. So, uh, what are you gonna do now that you're in Port Charles? How long have you been back so far?"

Liz: "Oh, uh, I just came back yesterday."

Lucky: "So, it hasn't been that long then. I'm sure you brought your things back here. Where are you staying?"

Liz: "At grams."

Lucky: "That's nice of Audrey to let you stay with her."

Liz: (chuckles) "Yeah, she misses the company so she practically insisted that I stay with her."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Yeah, I remember visiting you there and hanging out with you there."

Liz: (smiles) "Yep, good times."

Lucky: "Hey, um, I know you just got back to town yesterday, but, um, would you want to hang out sometime?"

Liz: (smiles) "Sure. That'd be great. It'll be nice to hang out with a good friend."

Lucky: (smiles big) "Great! If you're not busy tonight…"

Liz: (surprised) "Oh, uh…"

Lucky: (stutters a little) "Oh, it's-it's okay if you are busy and can't hang out. If you have other plans…"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, uh, tonight would be great."

Lucky: (smiles) "Sounds good! I can come by Audrey's place around 6:30 or so and we can have supper at this new restaurant in town, if you want? We can catch up on what's been going on."

Liz: "Oh, I didn't know there was a new restaurant." (laughs) "I guess that's what happens when you've been gone for so long. New stuff happens."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Yeah. The restaurant is called 'Mexican Place' and, from what I heard, it's pretty good."

Liz: (smiles and nods) "Sounds like a plan."

Lucky: "Alright well, I suppose I better finish up my job at my dad's place before we go later."

Liz: (nods) "Okay."

Lucky: "So, I'll pick you up about 6:30 then?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep."

(Lucky gets up from his chair and hugs Elizabeth)

Lucky: "It is so good having you back. I look forward to our get together tonight!"

(Lucky leaves Kelly's. Erin comes to the counter, singing playfully)

Erin: (playfully sings) "Someone's got a date tonight."

(Elizabeth looks at Erin and laughs)

Liz: "I do not!"

Erin: (shrugs) "What else would you call it then?"

Liz: "Just two old friends hanging out."

Erin: (tilts her head) "That's not the impression I got when he was here."

Liz: "Well, that's all I can handle for right now…is friends hanging out."

Emily: (annoyingly) "What about Jason? I thought you still cared about him?"

Liz: (nods) "I do, Emily. I always will. But for one thing, he's with Sam. And another thing, I-I can't wait for him forever. It's not fair to me. The way he acted last night when we talked, I know he still cares about me, but it was clear nothing was going to happen because he's committed to Sam."

Emily: "Well…" (sighs) "…Maybe I should have a talk with him. Talk some sense into him."

Liz: (gives her a look) "No! Don't you dare. If he's gonna stay with Sam, and that's the way it looks, then there's nothing else for me to do."

Emily: (sighs in defeat) "I'm not gonna win here, am I?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you're not."

(Emily pouts a little in defeat, but then stops, clearly knowing it's not gonna do any good. As much as she wants Jason and Elizabeth together, it's not going to happen right now. At least not while Jason and Sam are still together. Elizabeth puts on her coat and says goodbye to both of them before leaving Kelly's. While Emily is putting on her coat, Erin senses that Emily is up to something)

Erin: "Emily?"

(Emily finishes putting on her coat and looks at Erin)

Emily: "Yeah?"

(Erin moves her head a little to the right, like she's trying to figure Emily out)

Erin: "What are you planning?"

Emily: "What do you mean?"

Erin: "The way you were talking to Elizabeth about Jason just now and the way you were acting before…"

Emily: "What do you mean? How was I acting before?"

Erin: "Emily, I know you."

Emily: (chuckles) "Well, I _hope_ you know me. We've been friends for a long time."

Erin: (nods slowly) "Yeah, since you were a freshman in school and you started coming here to the restaurant every day after school."

(Emily looks at her weirdly)

Emily: "Okay, so…what's your point?"

Erin: "You're thinking of a plan, aren't you?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "What do you mean, 'a plan'?"

(Erin gives her a look like she knows what Emily's thinking)

Erin: "Emily, what are you up to?"

(Emily realizes Erin is onto what she's thinking)

Emily: (innocently) "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not up to anything."

Erin: "Emily, Elizabeth made it clear she doesn't want you involved in what's going on between her and Jason."

Emily: (nods) "I know."

Erin: "And like Elizabeth also said, Jason is with Sam."

(Emily shakes her head like she's getting annoyed at what Erin is saying)

Emily: "I know."

Erin: "So, whatever it is that you're planning or thinking of planning, don't. Elizabeth won't like it."

(Emily gets her backpack on and looks at Erin before she leaves)

Emily: (shrugs) "I still don't know what you're talking about."

(Emily walks away and leaves Kelly's. Even though Emily says she's not thinking of planning anything, Erin knows her too well. She knows she is)

TO BE CONTINUED

**I hope you liked the chapter! I know Jason wasn't in this chapter, but being Lucky is one of the main characters, I wanted to introduce him in this chapter. I have a little something coming up in store for you guys in a couple of chapters that you WON'T want to miss…something that happens between our 'Liason' couple! If you've been following this story so far, I'm sure you'll like it. I know many of you have been wanting something special or big to happen between Jason/Elizabeth since the Prologue, your wish is about to come true soon! I hope to read a review from you so I know what you think of the chapter/story! I appreciate all that do review. For all the 'guests' that review, even though I can't reply back, I do read your thoughts. Thanks again! Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you had a very Merry Christmas! Thank you to those who have reviewed on this story! It is very much appreciated. I look forward to hearing more from you as the chapters go. I reply to those that have usernames, but those that are 'guests', I do read your reviews and so appreciate them, even though I can't reply back to thank you. If you enjoy reading the tender scenes between Audrey & Elizabeth, then you'll love this chapter. I've always loved how tender and loving Audrey is with Elizabeth on the show so I'm doing my best to portray that in this story. I'm leading up to a big moment between Jason and Elizabeth in the next couple of chapters that I'm sure you'll like. I know many of you have wanted this moment to happen since I pretty much started this story. Your wish is my command! Lol. Happy reading!**

Chapter 5

(At Audrey's house, Elizabeth is in her bedroom getting ready for her outing with Lucky. She looks in the mirror that's on the other side of her room by her door that shows her whole body. She has her hair up in a bun with a few small star clips in her hair to add a little something extra. She looks at her face, which has pink eye shadow, pink makeup on her cheeks, and light red lip gloss on. She knows she wears a lot of pink makeup, but for as long as she can remember, she's always liked light pink makeup. Plus, she's always gotten compliments on it, so s he figured she'd stick with it. She looks at what she's wearing, which is a blue blouse that's buttoned up to the top of her chest area with the sides folded just above her breasts. As for her bottom area, she's wearing a dark pink skirt with matching sandals. She would wear the necklace that Jason bought her, but she doesn't think that would be appropriate being she's out with Lucky, especially if he asks her about it)

(She admits to herself she doesn't wear the necklace as often anymore, even though she loves it, because it reminds her so much of Jason. Because Jason bought it for her. She doesn't want him to think she thinks about him, a lot in fact, because he is with Sam. She respects the relationship, but it doesn't mean she has to like it. She would never tell Jason that because it's not her place and none of her business. She admits to herself she's a little jealous of Sam. Because Sam is with Jason when she should be. Jason never fully admitted how he felt about her, even though he said he cared about her. She cared about him as well. Very much in fact. So much so that she missed him when she was away at school. She knows she could have kept in better contact with him, but so could have he)

(She was happy in Chicago, but deep down, she would've gone back to Port Charles in a heartbeat if Jason would've asked her to, if he would've only said those three words she's been longing to hear for over 3 years. I love you. But he never said them to her, not one time. Ugh! Why does she feel this way towards Jason? This longing to hear those three little words when she knows she would never hear them, because they would never have a relationship, being he's with Sam. She knows deep down she should accept that, but in her heart, she just can't. She will always hope for a chance with Jason, even though it would never happen)

Liz: (sighs loudly) "Stop thinking about that, Elizabeth! You will never have a relationship with Jason, no matter how much you want one. He's moved on…and you need to, too."

(She looks in her jewelry box and finds a gold chain necklace with a cross on it. She remembers when she first got that necklace. Audrey got her that necklace the day she turned 18. Audrey said it may not have been the best gift for her 18th birthday, but Elizabeth didn't care. She loved it and would always cherish it. She takes a pair of small red earrings out of her jewelry box that's just big enough to cover the bottom part of her ears in the front. Just as she's checking to make sure she didn't forget anything, Audrey comes to her bedroom door, which is open and knocks. Elizabeth sees her and smiles, telling her to come in)

Liz: (smiles) "Hi."

Audrey: (smiles) "Hello, dear."

(Elizabeth points to what she's wearing)

Liz: "What do you think?"

Audrey: "I think whoever is going to see you in that will be very lucky…because you look absolutely radiant."

Liz: (smiles) "Thanks, gram."

Audrey: "If you don't mind me asking, from the way you look tonight, do you have a date?"

Liz: (chuckles and shakes her head) "No. I ran into Lucky at Kelly's earlier today and he wanted to hang out."

Audrey: "If you don't mind me saying, you look like you're dressed more for a date than just hanging out."

Liz: "Oh." (chuckles) "I guess I didn't really notice."

Audrey: "Has Lucky ever given you any indication that he wanted to date you?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Uh-uh. No. He just said he wanted to hang out, catch up."

Audrey: (nods) "I see."

(Elizabeth can tell Audrey has something on her mind)

Liz: "Gram?"

Audrey: "Yes, honey?"

Liz: "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Audrey: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Liz: "Well, you just look like you want to tell me something…or ask me something."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing,"

(Elizabeth asks Audrey to sit on the bed with her where they're more comfortable before she talks again)

Liz: "Gram, I hope you know you can tell me anything or ask me anything."

Audrey: (smiles and nods) "Yes, of course, dear."

Liz: "So, what is it?"

Audrey: (sighs) "Well, it's just that…I remember your friendship with Lucky when you lived here years ago before you met Jason, and…"

(Elizabeth encourages Audrey to continue what she wants to say, which she does)

Audrey: "When you and Lucky hung out before you met Jason, I just…I got the feeling he wanted to be more than friends."

(Elizabeth leans back a little, surprised by what she just said)

Liz: "Really?"

Audrey: "I gather from what I just said, that you didn't notice?"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Apparently not, if you're bringing it up. I mean…I-I guess not."

Audrey: (shrugs) "I mean, maybe he DID feel something towards you back then, and I'm NOT saying he did. I don't know if he still does, being it's been so long."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. Wow." (chuckles softly) "If he did feel something back then and I didn't notice, boy, do I feel like an idiot."

(Audrey looks at Elizabeth lovingly, like she's comforting her)

Audrey: (shaking her head) "No, you're not an idiot. How could you of known if he did feel something more?"

Liz: (pointing out to Audrey) "Well, _you_ did, gram."

Audrey: (shrugs) "Well, maybe I'm wrong." (shakes her head) "I don't know."

Liz: "Hmmm. Do you think I should talk to him about it?"

Audrey: (shakes her head) "No. I wouldn't. Because if I'm wrong…"

Liz: (nods, agreeing) "True. Because like you said, you're not sure."

Audrey: (smiles) "But I know who you DO feel something for."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "And who would that be?"

Audrey: (smiles softly) "Jason Morgan."

(Elizabeth is surprised by what she just said. Audrey can tell Elizabeth is surprised and smiles)

Audrey: "Like how I told you I picked up on Lucky's feelings for you, I also picked up on Jason's."

Liz: (tilts her head a little) "Yeah, but gram…"

(Elizabeth looks down and sighs before looking back up to Audrey's face)

Liz: "It-It's like I know how he feels about me, because he kinda told me in a way last night, but…"

(Audrey tilts her head and can tell Elizabeth's trying to figure out how to express her feelings the right way to her. Audrey asks her to keep going, to take her time)

Liz: "He's never said the words. You know, that he actually has feelings for me or whether he even…"

(Audrey understands what Elizabeth is trying to say)

Audrey: "I think what you're trying to say is…he's never said that he loved you."

(Elizabeth nods slowly, and Audrey can tell she's sad about it. Audrey tries to comfort her, but Elizabeth says she's fine)

Audrey: "I want you to know this, Elizabeth. Jason may not have admitted it to you, but I know he loves you. How do I know this? When you two were trying to figure out your relationship, I saw the way he looked at you and acted. When he'd come visit you here, he looked so happy to see you. And I know he would _never_ admit to this…" (chuckles softly) "…But he's shown a side to you that I've never seen him show to anyone else to when you weren't looking."

Liz: (confused) "What kind of side?"

Audrey: "A soft side…love. I know that side when I see it."

Liz: (chuckles) "You saw that, huh?"

(Audrey nods while having her eyes closed and smiles. Elizabeth smiles)

Liz: "Thank you, gram, for telling me that. I needed to hear that."

Audrey: (smiles) "You're very welcome."

Liz: (chuckles) "When you said you could pick up on things, you weren't kidding."

Audrey: (chuckles) "I told you. I've got a sense about these things."

(Elizabeth's smile fades)

Liz: "But I don't know if he feels that way now."

(Audrey shrugs her shoulders and smiles)

Audrey: "Why don't you ask him?"

(Elizabeth gives Audrey a look before laughing softly)

Liz: "Not sure on that one, gram."

Audrey: "Well, anyway, think about it."

(All of a sudden, they hear the doorbell ring)

Liz: "Oh! That must be Lucky."

(Audrey looks at her watch, showing 6:30pm)

Audrey: "Right on time."

Liz: (chuckles) "Yep. Well, I better go downstairs and let him in."

Audrey: (smiles) "Have a good time, honey."

Liz: (smiles a little) "I'm sure I will."

(Elizabeth and Audrey go downstairs and Audrey waits by the couch as Elizabeth opens the door, revealing Lucky)

Lucky: (smiles) "Hi!"

Liz: (smiles) "Hi, yourself."

(Lucky looks at what Elizabeth is wearing and is blown away by how great she looks)

Lucky: "Y-You look amazing."

(Elizabeth looks at what he's wearing, which are nice brown pants, a long black shirt, which is mostly covered by his heavy warm brown coat)

Liz: "You look nice, as well."

Lucky: (smiles) "Thank you."

(Lucky notices Audrey and smiles at her)

Lucky: "Hi, Audrey."

(Audrey walks to the door where Elizabeth and Lucky are at)

Audrey: (smiles) "Hi, Lucky. Nice to see you again."

Lucky: (nods) "You as well."

Liz: "Well, you ready to go eat?"

Lucky: (laughs) "Definitely. Let's go."

Liz: (nods) "Okay."

(Elizabeth grabs a nice warm blue coat that is in the closet next to the front door and puts it on. Afterwards, Audrey says goodbye to them, who say goodbye back. Lucky and Elizabeth then exit Audrey's house)

TO BE CONTINUED

**I know the past two chapters I didn't have any Jason scenes, but like I said in the last chapter, I wanted to introduce Lucky being he's one of the main characters. I haven't forgotten Jason. Now that I have introduced Lucky into the story, we can move on ahead with the story. I have something big coming up in the next couple chapters that you WON'T want to miss, especially if you're big 'Liason' fans, which I know you are! Ha-ha. I know some of you said you liked Audrey/Elizabeth scenes, so hopefully you liked the ones that were in this chapter. For those of you that have been with me on this journey as I write for 'Liason', thank you so much. I hope to hear your thoughts on these chapters so I know if I'm writing these stories okay. I appreciate all that do review. I'm also currently writing a story on Lucky/Liz called 'Love, Lies, & Deception' if you're interested. If you do choose to read it, I would love it if you left feedback so I know what you think of that story as well. All reviews welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those who continue to follow 'Liason' on their journey. I enjoy writing about one of my favorite couples that was never really given a chance on the show. I hope you are enjoying the story/chapters. Feel free to add my story as a 'favorite' or 'follow' my story, or me if you're enjoying my story and my storytelling. A few of you have already 'followed' me and 'favorited' me. Thank you! It shows that you are really enjoying the story. I read all the reviews posted for the story and respond to the ones that the site allows me to. For those of you that are 'guests', even though I can't reply back, I still appreciate that you offer a review. All reviews welcome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

(At Jason's penthouse, Jason is getting ready for his date with Sam. He's never been much of a suit and tie guy, so he decides to wear something else that looks nice instead. He's wearing a black silk short-sleeved shirt with dark blue dress pants. He's wearing his brown leather wrist watch. He'd rather wear his black boots that he wears when he goes to work for Sonny each day, but because of his date, he figured he'd better wear the black dress shoes that Emily helped pick out a few years ago when he first went on his outing with Elizabeth. Emily wanted him to look nice on Elizabeth's birthday. He looks in the mirror, not too happy with the way he looks. He'd rather wear his usual clothes, black t-shirt and blue jeans, but Sam asked him to dress up being they were going to a fancy restaurant. He's never been one to go to fancy restaurants. It always made him feel uncomfortable. But one time, he went with Elizabeth on her birthday where he got her that heart shaped necklace. There was something different about going to the restaurant with Elizabeth that got to him. Usually when someone asks him to go to these types of restaurants, he'd say no or grudgingly say yes, but when he went with Elizabeth on her birthday, it's like she put him at ease. He was comfortable because she didn't care how he was dressed. He appreciated that about her, that he could be dressed in his usual blue jeans and black shirt. But on her birthday, he wanted to dress up a little bit for her. He really surprised her, to say the least. She was not expecting him to dress up. But she appreciated it. But, with Sam, there was something about her. When they went out, it's like she always wanted him to dress up a little. He didn't always like that. When he admitted he felt a little uncomfortable with the way he looked to her, she begged him to keep what he had on because he looked nice. So he kept on his fancy outfit for her, knowing she preferred that, but deep down, he _really_ hated it. Why couldn't Sam be more like Elizabeth, Jason thought. Elizabeth didn't care how Jason dressed. She just wanted him to be himself, but Jason always felt Sam was constantly trying to change him)

(He often wondered what his life would be like if he was with Elizabeth right now and years ago if she hadn't left for Chicago. He knows it was a great opportunity for her, but he missed her like crazy when she was there. He didn't really want to move on, because deep down, he wanted to wait for Elizabeth to come back, even though he knew she may never have come back. But when he met Sam, he thought he'd try move on. Their relationship was good, but he admitted to himself, he missed Elizabeth. He knew it was wrong to be in a relationship with someone and missing someone else, but he couldn't help it. He knew he needed to move on because he felt Elizabeth did. He wanted to reach out to her so many times when she was in Chicago, but he felt she probably moved on and he didn't want to interrupt her new life, even though Emily always encouraged him to. Of course, Emily was right to tell him that. Jason laughs softly. Emily was usually always right about things. It's like she could tell how he was feeling even before he knew himself. He found it amusing, but also a little annoying. But he still loved his little sister)

(He looks in his closet next to the front door for a coat to wear. He decides on his leather jacket. He knows Sam may not approve of his choice of jackets, but he wanted to feel somewhat like himself on the date. He told Sam he would pick her up at her apartment, but she said he didn't need to. She would be at his penthouse by 6:30pm. He looked at himself in the mirror)

Jason: (sighs) "Well, this is as good as it's gonna get, Morgan."

(All of a sudden, he hears a knock at the door. He goes to answer it, revealing Sam. She has a big smile on her face)

Jason: (smiles a little) "Hey."

Sam: "Hi!"

(Jason turns his head towards the living room, signaling for her to come in, which she does. Once she gets to the couch, she turns around. She opens her coat so Jason can see her outfit, which is a sexy red dress with red high heel shoes, some barrettes on both sides of her head to pull both sides of her hair back so it's not in her face. She has a white pearl bracelet on and pearl earrings on. He looks at her kinda weirdly)

Jason: "Wow. Uh, you're really dressed up."

Sam: (smiles) "Yeah." (chuckles softly) "Thought I'd dress up a little for our date."

Jason: "Yeah, you really dressed up. I knew we were going to a fancy restaurant, but I didn't know you were dressing up that much."

(Sam looks at herself)

Sam: "Do you think it's too much? I guess I just wanted to look nice for you."

Jason: "No, you look fine. I just…I thought we were just dressing more casual, that's all."

Sam: "Well, being we're going to a nice restaurant, I just thought we should dress up so we look appropriate."

(Jason looks at her a little confused. He knew that when you go to nice restaurants, it's expected to wear something fancy or nice, but what Sam was wearing tonight, he was not expecting that. She looked like she was dressed for something more than that. It's like she was trying to prove something, but he didn't know what exactly. Oh well, he thought. Sam looks at him and looks at him a little confused)

Sam: "Is that what you're wearing?"

(Jason looks at himself and has hands out a little, as if asking Sam what's wrong with what he's wearing)

Sam: "I mean, you look nice and everything, but I just thought you would've worn a suit and tie, that's all."

Jason: "Uh…well…you know that wearing a suit and tie isn't really my thing. I don't really feel comfortable in those. I don't even really feel comfortable in this."

Sam: (confused) "What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

(Jason looks at her weirdly. How could she not know what was wrong with what he's wearing? He's told her many times he doesn't like dressing up. She's lucky if she'll ever see him dressed in a suit and tie, much less what he's wearing now. He shakes his head before speaking)

Jason: "I'm not really a 'dress up' kind of a guy."

Sam: "But I never see you dress up, Jason. The only times I see you dress up is when I ask you to because we're going somewhere nice, and that even isn't very often."

Jason: "Well, you know I don't really like going to fancy places. I don't really feel comfortable going. I just do it because I know you like going out."

Sam: (confused) "You never told me that."

(Jason looked at her in amazement. He's told her that how many times. Doesn't she listen? If she does, she must've forgotten or something. He thought by now after a year of dating and him telling her many times as well, that she would remember this. Jason shakes his head in response and asks her if she's ready to go eat)

Sam: (nods) "Yep."

(As she's walks up to him, she apologizes if she hurt his feelings regarding how he's dressed. He nods and says it's okay. She kisses him on the lips before they leave his penthouse. They take his motorcycle to the restaurant. Once they arrive in the parking lot, he parks his bike and helps Sam get off so she doesn't fall. She thanks him and they head into the restaurant. Jason looks around the restaurant a little, noticing everyone is dressed up nicely. They go up to the cash register where there are two servers standing. One server is handling the register. The other is handling the seating arrangements. They tell the server who is handling the seating arrangements '2' when the server asks how many will be eating this evening. The server brings them to a booth to sit. As they're settling into their seats, they look around to see how the different decorations that is in the room. As Sam is looking around, she sees a couple across the room and smiles. She speaks to Jason)

Sam: "Jason, look! There's Elizabeth and Lucky!"

(Jason looks at Sam, confused)

Jason: "Huh?"

(Sam points at Elizabeth and Lucky, who suddenly see them as well)

Sam: "Elizabeth and Lucky. They're here as well."

(Jason looks in Elizabeth and Lucky's direction. Lucky smiles and waves at them. Sam waves back and smiles. She looks at Jason)

Sam: "Did you know they'd be here tonight?"

(Jason nervously looks at Sam before speaking)

Jason: "N-No. I didn't."

(Same takes off her coat and then speaks to Jason)

Sam: "Do you want to go over there and say hi?"

(Jason looks at Sam uneasily)

Jason: "What?"

Sam: (chuckles) "Elizabeth and Lucky…do you want to go over there and say hi?"

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "Umm…they-they look busy. Let's leave them alone."

(Jason is surprised to see Elizabeth and Lucky there. Not that he didn't want to see them or didn't want them there, but that they're there on the same night he and Sam are there. He looks at Elizabeth nervously, who stares at him back nervously as well. She looks so beautiful, he thinks to himself. He sees what she's wearing, well, what he can see from across the room. She always looks beautiful to him, but tonight, she looks especially radiant. He remembers when they ate at a restaurant years ago and she looked beautiful then as well. Sam breaks his thoughts when she speaks to him)

Sam: (laughs) "Jason? Hello?"

(Jason shakes his head a little, forgetting where he's at for a second before looking at Sam and he remembers where he's at. He looks at her like he's confused)

Jason: "I'm sorry? What?"

Sam: (chuckles) "Where were you just now? It's like you were a million miles away."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Sorry. What did you say?"

Sam: (chuckles) "I said…let's go say hi to them."

Jason: (sighs softly) "Oh, I don't know. I mean, I'm sure they didn't know they'd see us tonight."

Sam: "Well, being they did, it would be rude not to go say hi."

(Jason doesn't really want to because he wouldn't know what to say to them. Especially to Elizabeth. After what happened the other night when he was trying to tell her how he felt, but didn't know how and just as he was finally about to on the pier by the docks, they were interrupted by Sam. How was he supposed to face her after that? He can't believe he's this nervous about seeing Elizabeth again, but he knows he'd have to sooner or later. He sighs loudly and agrees to go with Sam to Elizabeth and Lucky's booth. Jason takes off his leather jacket, leaving it at their booth and then he goes with Sam to their table to say hi. As they walk to their booth, Jason tries to think of what to say to Elizabeth, but he keeps drawing a blank. When Sam and Jason get to their booth, Sam greets Lucky and Elizabeth with a big smile)

Sam: "Hey, guys!'

Lucky: "Hey, yourself!"

(Sam looks at Jason a little before looking back at Elizabeth and Lucky)

Sam: "We didn't know you two would be here."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other uncomfortably. Since the other night when they talked a little bit about their feelings and being interrupted, they don't know what to say to each other)

Lucky: "I heard this restaurant was pretty good, I thought we would try it out."

Sam: (nods and smiles) "Yeah, us too."

(Lucky and Sam notice Jason and Elizabeth looking at each other weirdly)

Lucky: "Uh, Elizabeth?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head like she's been in a daze and looks at Lucky, confused)

Liz: "Yeah? I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Lucky: "What's wrong?"

Liz: "What do you mean?"

Lucky: "Well, you were talkative and everything, but when Jason and Sam comes up to us, you're all quiet and nervous. How come?"

(Sam looks at Jason a little bit before looking back at Elizabeth and Lucky)

Sam: "Y-Yeah. Is something going on?"

(Sam looks at Elizabeth and Jason and can tell they're nervous around each other. Jason puts his hands in the side pockets of his dress pants and looks down a little before raising his head to meet Sam's and speaks)

Jason: (hoarsely) "N-No. Noth-Nothing is going on."

(Sam looks at him like she doesn't really believe him)

Sam: "Are you sure?"

Jason: (whispers) "Yeah, I'm fine."

(Lucky looks at Sam's dress and smiles)

Lucky: "You look beautiful tonight, Sam."

(Sam looks at her dress and smiles)

Sam: "Thank you, Lucky."

(Lucky looks at Jason and smiles)

Lucky: "You're a very lucky man, Jason."

Jason: (smiles briefly) "Thanks."

(Sam notices Elizabeth's outfit and smiles)

Sam: "You look lovely as well, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth tries not to look at Jason and speaks to Sam)

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you, Sam."

Lucky: "We've got two lovely ladies with us tonight, don't we Jason?"

(Jason looks at Sam and smiles, but he can't help but look at Elizabeth even though he's telling himself not to. Jason whispers, but he whispers loud enough so that they can hear him)

Jason: (nodding a little) "Yeah, we do."

(Sam continues to pick up on the tension between Jason and Elizabeth, but can't put her finger on what is going on. She knows something is going on from the way they're looking at each other nervously. After a minute, she speaks)

Sam: "Well…" (looking at Elizabeth and Lucky) "…We'll let you enjoy your night. Jason and I will go back to our booth. We just thought we'd come and say hi."

(Elizabeth and Lucky both smile before Sam and Jason go back to their booth. As they're getting comfortable, Sam notices Jason is still nervous)

Sam: (sighs) "Jason, what's going on?"

(Jason looks at Sam and looks a little confused)

Jason: "What do you mean?"

Sam: "Well…" (looks briefly at Elizabeth and Lucky before looking back at Jason) "…You're all nervous and everything. You were fine when we left your place and came here, but the minute you see Lucky and Elizabeth, you get all tense. Especially when you saw Elizabeth just now."

(Jason tries to think of what to say, but can't)

Jason: (shakes his head) "I don't know what you're talking about."

(Sam studies Jason for a minute or so, trying to figure out why he's so nervous. Jason stares at Sam and wonders why she's looking at him like that)

Jason: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sam: "Jason, is there something you want to tell me?"

(Jason looks at her weirdly and shakes his head slowly)

Jason: "Tell you? Tell you what?"

(Sam tilts her head and is still trying to figure Jason out)

Sam: "I-I can't put my finger on it."

Jason: (confused) "I don't know what you're trying to say, Sam."

(Sam looks at Elizabeth and Lucky enjoying each other's company. She looks back at Jason and after staring at him for a long time, she finally speaks. He takes a drink of his water that's on the table as she talks)

Sam: "Is there something going on between you and Elizabeth?"

(Jason chokes on his water and ends up spitting some it on his shirt while some of it also goes on the table near him. After a few minutes of coughing, he is finally able to breathe okay again. He looks at Sam with his eyes wide open)

Jason: (stutters) "W-What?"

Sam: "Is something going on between you and Elizabeth?"

(Jason is stunned that Sam would ask that. What made her think there was something going on between him and Elizabeth)

Jason: "Why would you ask something like that?"

Sam: "Jason, I'm not an idiot. Ever since we came in here tonight you two have been looking at each other weirdly. And the other day on the pier when it looked like I interrupted your conversation with her. I could tell you two were discussing something serious."

Jason: "Sam, we were just discussing her time in Chicago before you arrived. Nothing is going on between us."

Sam: "I know you two were really good friends before she left. I wasn't in Port Charles for very long before she left, but I could tell from the way you two acted towards each other, there was something going on."

Jason: (sighs) "Sam, nothing is going on. I promise. I'm with you…not Elizabeth. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't care about you."

Sam: "You may care about me, Jason, but it doesn't stop you for having feelings for someone else."

(Jason starts to get a little angry)

Jason: "Sam, like I said -."

(Sam interrupts Jason and he can tell she's getting mad)

Sam: "Jason, I want to ask you something and please be honest with me."

(Jason tilts and shakes his head and looks away briefly, clearly upset)

Jason: "What?"

Sam: "Do you have feelings for Elizabeth?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought! I welcome all reviews. I enjoy hearing your thoughts/opinions. Again, thank you to all that kindly post reviews. Greatly appreciated! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to sashahailee, ****lrobinson01, Carla (guest), doralupin86, Mommyzilla, and kikimoo (Guest) for reviewing in the last chapter! I love hearing your opinions/thoughts on the story! If I missed anyone who reviewed, I'm sorry, but please know that I read all of the reviews and I reply back to the ones I am able to. The ones that are guests, I wish I could reply back or PM you to say thank you, but you know who you are. I apologize for not posting sooner, but for some reason, it took me longer to write this chapter than the others. I know how I want the story to go; it's just a matter of putting it into words. Thank you for continuing on this journey with me and with 'Liason'. It is greatly appreciated. If you want to favorite, follow, and review my story, that'd be awesome! It means a lot that you love the story.**

**Sashahailee: "Yep, you could definitely cut the tension with a knife in Chapter 6 between Jason/Elizabeth! Lol. Jason cares for Sam, but it's obvious what he's feeling for Elizabeth is getting stronger. You will read in chapter 7 how Jason answers Sam's question on how he feels for Elizabeth. Thank you for the review! Hope to hear more from you as the chapters go on!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Sam may or may not like the answer she wants to know the question to…about how Jason really feels for Elizabeth. It will be revealed in chapter 7 and in Chapter 8 he makes a confession. Hope to hear more from you as the chapters go on!**

**Carla (guest): Thanks you for the review! You will see in Chapter 7 how Jason really feels for Elizabeth and whether or not Sam likes it. And also in Chapter 8 his confession. Hope to hear more from you! **

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! We will see in Chapter 7 how Jason truly feels for Elizabeth. Will Sam like the answer to her question from Jason? Tune in to Chapter 7 to find out! Chapter 8 Jason makes a confession. Hope to hear more from you!**

**Mommyzilla: Thank you for the review! Yes, Jason is slowly starting to realize his feelings for Elizabeth. You will see in the next Chapter how it plays out. You will also see what Jason and Elizabeth are privately thinking to themselves about their feelings for the other person and if they feel the other is already moving on. You will see what I mean in Chapter 7. If you enjoy Chapter 7, you'll love the next one! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Kikimoo (guest): Thank you for the review! You will find out in Chapter 7 if Elizabeth is into Lucky. Things may not be as they appear between them. You will also find out how Jason feels about Elizabeth in Chapter 7 and 8. Hope to hear more from you!**

**All other reviews welcome! Thanks for reading! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

(At the restaurant, Lucky and Elizabeth are eating their food. After Lucky chews and swallows what he has in his mouth, he looks at Elizabeth and smiles. She looks up from her plate and notices Lucky smiling at her. She chews up her food and swallows and chuckles)

Liz: "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No. You're fine."

Liz: (laughs) "Then what are you staring at?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Have I told you how much I've missed you while you were in Chicago?"

Liz: (nodding) "Yeah. I missed you, too. I didn't see any of you much while I was away. Actually, I take that back…I didn't see any of you at all while I was gone."

Lucky: "I've wanted to come see you so many times, and I know there's no excuse good enough why I didn't."

Liz: (sighs softly) "Lucky, it's okay. Fact of the matter is, I could have come back, too, to visit and I didn't."

Lucky: "But you had a reason, Elizabeth. You were at school. I may be working full-time at my dad's club, but I still could've made time to see you."

Liz: "All that matters now is that we're here….together again."

(Lucky takes Elizabeth's hand into his and smiles)

Lucky: "You're right. I…I know…"

(Lucky sighs and briefly lowers his head, but raises it again, his face meeting with Elizabeth's)

Liz: (confused) "What is it?" (little worriedly) "Is everything okay?"

Lucky: "I-I know…I know I should have asked this a long time ago…but…"

Liz: (leans her head in a little) "But? What are you trying to say? I hope you know you can ask me anything, Lucky."

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, I know. It's-It's just that…"

Liz: (softly) "What?"

Lucky: "Well, we-we've never talked about it before. Well, at least I haven't."

Liz: (trying to understand) "Lucky, I'm sorry, but…but I still don't know what you're talking about."

(Lucky tries to think of how he wants to ask Elizabeth the question he wants to ask. No matter how he keeps trying to ask it, he doesn't make any sense. He gently takes her hands into his. He briefly closes his eyes, inhales and exhales deeply, and then smiles softly at Elizabeth)

Lucky: "I know I asked you here tonight to hang out and catch up on everything. And believe me, I still want to. But…But the truth is…I wasn't completely honest when I said I just wanted to catch up and hang out."

(Elizabeth leans back a little and has a puzzled look on her face)

Liz: "O-Okay. Well, what DID you want?"

Lucky: "What I really wanted to ask you was…"

(Elizabeth looks at him, patiently waiting for him to finish what he wanted to ask her)

Lucky: "Would you want to go out with me sometime?"

Liz: "Go out? You mean...like on a date?"

(Lucky nods)

Lucky: "I'm guessing you didn't count this as a date being you thought we were just hanging out. Being that's technically what I said when I wanted to get together."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "Uh, no. I-I didn't. I-I didn't know you thought of me that way. Sorry." (Chuckles softly)

Lucky: (shakes his head and smiles) "No need to be sorry. I didn't exactly give you any hints before on how I really felt."

(Lucky and Elizabeth chuckles softly)

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you didn't."

Lucky: "I'm sorry about that. I-I was going to tell you before you left for Chicago. Well, before you met Jason, I should say."

Liz: (shakes her head, confused) "Jason? What does he…?"

Lucky: (interrupts) "Before you met him…or got to know him, I mean…I was planning on telling you how I really felt. But, the way you were getting to know him, I got the impression you two were more than friends. So, after that, I thought I was too late."

Liz: (shakes her head) "But, Jason and I were always just friends."

Lucky: (turns his head a little) "It didn't exactly always look that way…no offense."

Liz: (nods a little) "Okay, true. Yeah, I mean, we were trying to figure out if we wanted to be more than friends or not."

Lucky: "What did you two end up deciding?"

Liz: "Before I left, we came to the conclusion to just be friends. Especially since I left for Chicago."

Lucky: "Well, being that was over 3 years ago, I'm sure you and Jason have ran into each other since you've come back, right?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, we have."

Lucky: "Have either of you changed your minds since then?"

(Elizabeth looks at him and shakes her head, laughing)

Liz: "Lucky, in case you haven't noticed, Jason is with Sam. And according to Emily, they're been together for over a year. I would _never_ interrupt that, no matter how I feel towards him."

Lucky: "So you DO having feelings for him?"

Liz: (sighs) "I won't lie. Yes, I do. I probably always will. But I've learned to move on. I moved on when I went to Chicago to art and paint school. Jason and I spoke the other night and while he admitted he cared about me, it was clear the way he left with Sam, he's moved on. We're bound to run into each other being Port Charles isn't very big, but like I said, he's moved on…and so have I."

Lucky: (chuckles a little) "To be honest with you, I was hoping you'd say that."

Liz: (chuckles) "I can see that."

Lucky: "If you want to think about it, you can. There's no pressure."

(Elizabeth sighs. She turns her head, looking over at Jason and Sam, who looks like they're having a serious conversation. She wonders to herself what she should say to Lucky's question. She never knew he felt this way, even though just recently Audrey opened up her eyes to it. She never thought of him more than a friend. If Jason would have asked this question, no doubt, she would have said yes. But the reality is, Jason didn't ask her. He's with Sam and from the looks of it, he's staying with Sam. If he's moved on, then she needs to, too. She looks back at Lucky and looks down for a minute or so before looking back up into his light blue eyes and smiles a little)

Liz: (nods) "Yes, Lucky. I'll go out with you."

Lucky: (smiles) "Really? You will?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yeah, I will."

(Lucky takes both of Elizabeth's hands into his and gently squeezes them hard. Elizabeth smiles in repliance. Deep down, she would have given anything to say 'yes' if Jason would've asked her out. She wanted him to so much. But the truth was, he never did ask her out when they were figuring out their relationship. Granted, they went out when they celebrated her birthday together. But she didn't count that as a date because Jason wanted to take her out for a birthday supper. A birthday supper isn't a date, at least not to her. She knew Jason had trouble expressing himself. He's always had trouble with that. But she understood that. She never forced him to feel anything or say anything he wasn't ready for. But she would've given anything if he did express to her how he felt. At Jason and Sam's booth, Jason looks at Sam and is surprised by her question)

Jason: (stutters a little in confusion) "What did you say?"

Sam: "Jason, I love you. I hope you know that. I've loved you since we pretty much started dating. I know you have trouble expressing your feelings. And I-I understand that. I know I may not always show that, but I do. I've really enjoyed our time together. I hope you have, too."

Jason: (nods sincerely) "Yes, Sam, of course, I have. "

Sam: "And I know you and Elizabeth were friends before she left for Chicago to that art school 3 years ago. I even know you two were sorting out your feelings for each other and decided to just be friends."

(Jason looks at her weirdly, like how she would know this. Sam looks at him seriously)

Sam: "I've done my homework, Jason. Or whatever it is you want to call it. Besides, the way you and Elizabeth were looking at each other earlier tonight when we first got here at the restaurant, I could tell something was going on. I don't know how much Lucky picked up on, but I certainly did."

Jason: "Sam, nothing is going on between me and Elizabeth. Yes, she and I were trying to figure out our relationship before she left. But like you said, we thought it was best to remain friends."

Sam: "But, you DO have feelings for her, don't you, Jason?"

(Jason sighs deeply. He tries to think of how to answer her question. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he knows she deserves to know the truth. He looks over at Elizabeth's booth, where he sees Elizabeth and Lucky smiling at each other. He sees Elizabeth's hands in Lucky's. Jason looks confused. He thought Lucky and Elizabeth were only friends. Did something change since he spoke to Elizabeth? Did she have feelings for Lucky and she didn't tell him? Jason knew that if Elizabeth DID have feelings for Lucky, she had every right to. Jason never told her how he REALLY felt. He wanted to so badly, but he knew that as long as he was with Sam, that would never happen. He cared for Sam. Really, he did. But he knew what ever feelings he had for Elizabeth; they wouldn't just go away just because he was with someone else. He wasn't sure what to do, though. He cared for Sam. Hell, he's been with her for a little over a year. He wouldn't have been with her for this long if he DIDN'T feel something for her. But the question he needed to ask himself was: did he love Samantha McCall? He honestly couldn't answer yes or no to that question. He didn't know. He felt like a complete idiot because he didn't know. He guessed he did. There were some qualities he loved in her. She was passionate about her beliefs. Even though he didn't always like that she wanted him to dress up to go places, he guess he appreciated that she cared enough so that he didn't look like an idiot in public. There were other things he appreciated about her, but to be honest, he couldn't think of them at the moment. He looks at Sam, who is patiently waiting for a response. He looks down and puts his hands on his thighs and sighs. He looks back up at Sam and finally speaks)

Jason: (sighs) "I don't want to lie to you, Sam. We've been together for so long, and we've never lied to each other. I don't want to start now."

Sam: (nods a little) "Okay. I know you wouldn't lie to me, Jason. Ever since the first time we met, you've never lied to me. I agree with you…I don't want to start now."

(Jason sighs deeply and then speaks just above a whisper, but loud enough so that Sam can still hear him)

Jason: (nods) "Yes, Sam. I do. I do have feelings for Elizabeth."

(Sam leans back on her side of the booth. She lowers her head and is clearly upset by Jason's confession. After a few minutes of silence, she raises her head and looks at Jason)

Sam: (nods) "Thank you, for being honest with me. I know it was hard for you to admit that."

Jason: "I'm sorry you had to hear that." (shakes his head sadly) "I never wanted to hurt you, Sam."

Sam: (shakes her head) "I know you didn't, Jason. You would die before hurting anyone you cared about."

(Sam inhales and exhales deeply before speaking)

Sam: "Okay. Now that you admitted how you felt about Elizabeth, the next question is…how do you really feel about me?"

Jason: (tilts his head, confused) "What do you mean?"

Sam: "What I mean is, have you stopped caring for me or how do you feel?"

(Jason leans back in his seat in the booth a little, surprised by the question)

Jason: "Why would you think I don't care about you?"

Sam: "Because for one thing, you've never said you loved me...even after I just got done saying it to you."

Jason: (sighs) "Sam…I…"

Sam: "And another thing, we've been together for about a year, and we still don't live together."

Jason: (confused) "I don't understand. What difference would it make if we lived together or not?"

Sam: "Well, the way I see it...I mean….we've been together this long and we've never really made any commitments to each other. At least, none that I'm aware of."

Jason: (sighs softly) "Sam, just because we're not living together, doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Sam: (little annoyed) "See, you said that word again."

Jason: (shakes his head a little, puzzled) "What word?"

Sam: "'Care'. You've been saying that word this entire conversation about our relationship. But, not once have I noticed, have you said that you loved me back."

Jason: "Sam, just because I've never said I love you yet doesn't mean I don't."

Sam: "Are you sure you're not holding out hope that Elizabeth feels the same way that you do?"

(Jason sighs and looks up in the air and closes his eyes briefly before looking to the left where across the room Lucky and Elizabeth are still seated. He secretly hopes Elizabeth will give him some kind of a sign that tells him she feels the same way toward him that he does toward her. When Elizabeth doesn't look his way, but continues to enjoy Lucky's company, at least that's how it looks to Jason, he believes he knows his answer. He looks at Sam and sees that she's still looking at him, waiting for an answer. He looks her in the eyes and shakes his head)

Jason: "No. I'm not holding out hope for me and Elizabeth. It's clear that she's moved on."

Sam: (surprised) "That's not the impression I got…especially with the looks you two gave each other."

Jason: "That's because I'm not always sure to what to say to her, especially because neither of us have really talked since she came back to Port Charles. When we do see each other, it's awkward."

Sam: "That happens when two people haven't seen each other in a long time."

Jason: "Besides, the way she and Lucky are acting tonight, it's clear that she has moved on."

Sam: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Jason: "They're laughing and I've noticed a few times that her hands were in his."

Sam: "Unless he took her hands in his."

Jason: "Yeah, but I didn't see her break free from his grasp."

Sam: (tilts her head) "I didn't notice you were paying that much attention to them."

Jason: (gives her a look) "They're not that far away from us. How could I not?"

Sam: "So, if Elizabeth came up to you right now and said she wanted to be with you and that she had feelings for you, what would you do?"

(Before Jason has a chance to answer, the waitress comes up and gives them their menus)

Waitress: "I'm really sorry I haven't come till now. We're short staffed tonight and I have about 10 other customers around the restaurant. I promise I will do my best to be quicker."

(Jason smiles briefly and shakes his head)

Jason: "No, you're fine."

(The waitress smiles in response and gives them their menus)

Waitress: "What can I start you guys with to drink?"

(Before Jason can answer, Sam gets her coat and gets up from her seat and slides out of her side of the booth and puts on her coat. Jason looks at her weirdly)

Jason: "Where are you going?"

Sam: "I'm leaving."

(As Sam walks away from the booth, Jason calls out to her but she doesn't stop walking. Jason tells the waitress he'll be right back. The waitress excuses herself while Jason tries catching up to Sam. Lucky and Elizabeth notice Sam walking out of the restaurant with Jason trying to catch up to her. Elizabeth and Lucky look at each other while also looking in Jason and Sam's direction)

Liz: (puzzled) "Hmmm. I wonder what that was about?"

Lucky: (confused) "Yeah. No kidding. From what I could tell, she looked upset. I wonder why?"

Liz: "They looked happy when they first got here. But after they left our table, it's like their moods changed."

Lucky: "Unless they got into a disagreement about something."

Liz: "Should we go see if everything's okay?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No, I wouldn't. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. You're right."

(Sam walks out of the restaurant and ends up on the sidewalk outside before Jason catches up to her. He gently grabs her arm to stop her from getting away. She turns around and looks at him, angrily)

Sam: (angrily) "What?"

Jason: (confused) "Why did you leave the restaurant like that? We didn't eat yet."

Sam: (scoffs) "Why do you think, Jason?"

(Jason looks at the restaurant door, and remembers Elizabeth is inside. He then looks back at Sam)

Jason: "Is this about Elizabeth?"

Sam: (scoffs) "What do you think?"

Jason: (sighs quickly) "Sam, you asked me to tell you the truth about my feelings for Elizabeth. I didn't want to because I didn't want to hurt you. Did you want me to lie to you and say, 'No, I don't have feelings for Elizabeth'? Yes, I do have feelings for her, but I would never turn my back on you, Sam."

Sam: (sniffles) "Jason, I don't want to be the woman you settled for just because you can't have Elizabeth being she's with Lucky, which by the way, you don't know for sure."

Jason: (shakes his head) "It looked pretty clear to me that she did move on."

Sam: (shakes her head and briefly closes her eyes) "Whatever. I-I need time to think."

Jason: "Where are you going to go?"

(Sam gives him an angrily look)

Sam: "Why do you care?"

Jason: "I want to make sure you're okay."

Sam: (sighs) "I'm going to my apartment. Please don't follow me."

Jason: (sighs) "Sam…please…don't…"

(Jason reaches out to her with his hands, trying to comfort her, but Sam shakes her head and softly starts crying)

Sam: "Jason, don't. I-I need time to myself right now."

(Sam walks away, much to Jason's dismay. He briefly looks up to the sky before looking back down and slides his fingers through his hair and deeply sighs. He walks back into the restaurant and the waitress at the cash register notices he's upset)

Waitress: (concerned) "Are you okay, sir?"

(Jason looks a little confused, like he's still trying to collect his thoughts. After he collects himself, he looks at the waitress and from the look on her face; he can tell she was speaking to him)

Jason: "What? I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

Waitress: "You just look upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Your wife ran out of here so quickly. She looked upset."

Jason: "Oh, uh…" (chuckles softly) "…She's not…I-I mean…we're not married."

Waitress: "Oh! My apologies."

(Jason shakes his head quickly and raises his hand and waves it back and forth in repliance and smiles briefly)

Jason: "No, you're fine. No apologies necessary."

Waitress: "Did you want me to get your bill ready? Unless you haven't finished eating yet."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, uh, we didn't eat. But, it's okay. We're fine. I'm just gonna get my coat from the booth and leave."

Waitress: (nods) "Okay. Did you want to order anything to go?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. Thank you."

(Jason walks to his booth. He leans over a little to get his leather jacket. After grabbing it, he puts it on. He then leaves the restaurant. Elizabeth privately watches him, without Lucky noticing, and wonders to herself what happened. Elizabeth looks sad, wondering what happened between Jason and Sam to make Sam run like that with Jason trying to catch up to her. She can only guess that they got into an argument the way they were acting. But what could they have been arguing about? They looked fine when they visited her and Lucky. Now that Elizabeth thinks about it, the way she was looking at Jason when they were all talking for those few minutes, maybe Sam was wondering what was going on. She knows she shouldn't have been looking at him like that. She was looking at him the way she should've been looking at Lucky. After all, she just told Lucky she would go out on a date with him. Was that wrong to do? She knows that she and Jason will never be together, so she figured she'd give Lucky a chance. He was really happy about that, too. What Elizabeth knew she needed to do was forget Jason Morgan)

(After Elizabeth and Lucky finish eating their supper, Lucky pays the bill. They talk for a little bit longer. He tells her more about his job at his dad's club, 'Luke's Club'. He tells her that he's an assistant manager and he helps out when Luke is away. Lucky tells Elizabeth how much he enjoys his job. When she asks him how long he's worked at the club, he says about 2 ½ years. Well, he's been an assistant manager for 2 ½ years. He started off being a bartender at the club since he was old enough to serve liquor. She tells him how happy she is of him. Lucky asks her how school was. She tells him everyone loved her drawings and she even won awards for them, as well. Everyone's favorite, 'The Statue of Liberty', won the most awards. One award was an award by 'Best New Artist'. When there was an award for 'Best Artist of the State', Elizabeth's teachers nominated her for it. Her classmates were also talented, but her teachers told Elizabeth hers was the best they've ever seen. Out of thousands of applicants, Elizabeth's 'Statue of Liberty' painting won. Elizabeth told Lucky how big the trophy was, but he said he wasn't surprised because he always knew how talented she was)

(After a little while, they both look like they're ready to go being they don't have anything left to chat about. Lucky and Elizabeth get out of their booth. Lucky gets his coat on and then helps Elizabeth with hers, which she thanks him for. The waitress passing by thanks them for eating at the restaurant and tells them to come again, which they said thank you to. When they arrive at Audrey's house, Lucky walks Elizabeth to the door. He tells her goodnight and she tells him the same thing. She smiles at him and he smiles at her. It's obvious the way Lucky looks at her that he wants to kiss her. But he tells himself not to because they weren't on an actual date, even though he wished they were. He doesn't think it would be appropriate to kiss her being they weren't on a date. He then tells himself that at the end of their first actual date, he will kiss her goodnight and he can't wait to do that. He leans forward a little and at first, Elizabeth thinks he is going to kiss her. She looks a little nervous because she didn't know he would do that when they were just hanging out. Instead, he moves his face to the side of her face and tenderly kisses her cheek. After a few seconds, he breaks the kiss and looks her in the eyes and smiles)

Lucky: (whispers) "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles and whispers) "Goodnight, Lucky."

(He makes sure she gets in okay, which she does. After she goes inside, Lucky leaves the house and goes back to his place. Elizabeth takes off her coat and then goes up to her room. She turns on the light before going in to her bedroom. She is about to take off her jewelry when she happens to see the picture of her and Jason on her desk. She goes to the desk, picks up the picture and stares at it for a few minutes. After staring at it, she all of a sudden gets a feeling that she needs to go to the pier by the docks. She doesn't know why she's getting this feeling. But it's like a voice in her head is telling her she needs to go to the pier now because something is waiting for her there. She almost doesn't listen to the voice, but she decides to go down to the pier to see why she's hearing this voice. She puts down the picture back on the desk and turns off the light to her bedroom and goes downstairs. She gets to the front door and puts her coat back on before leaving her grandmother's house)

(As she's walking through the park, she wonders to herself why she's having this feeling to go to the pier. It's like something is telling her that someone is waiting for her there. When she finally gets to the pier, she sees a familiar person looking into the sky with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. She stops and looks at him, trying to figure out what he's thinking. After a minute or so, Elizabeth speaks)

Elizabeth: "Jason?"

(Jason looks down from the sky and looks to see who is saying his name, which is Elizabeth. He smiles softly and she does also)

Jason: "Hi."

Liz: "Hi."

Jason: (a little confused) "What are you doing down here?"

Liz: (shakes her head in confusion) "I don't-I don't know. I mean, I can't explain it. It's-It's like something was telling me I needed to come down here…right now." (tilts her head a little) "You?"

Jason: (nods) "Same here. I was at my apartment when all of a sudden; I got the urge to come here. It's like something was telling me as well I needed to come down here."

(Elizabeth looks down a little, but raises her head to meet his face. He smiles at her, which she does the same. They walk toward each other. After walking a few feet towards each other, they stop. They're close to each other, but far enough away where someone can still walk between them. They look at each other for a minute before Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: "How was your night?"

Jason: (sighs) "Not very good."

Liz: (puzzled) "How come?"

Jason: "Sam and I got into a fight."

Liz: (sincerely) "I'm sorry to hear that."

Jason: (shakes his head) "It's okay." (smiles a little) "How was your night?"

Liz: (nods) "It was okay."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "At least your night went better than mine did."

Liz: "What did you two fight about?"

(Elizabeth all of sudden looks apologetic)

Liz: "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to answer."

Jason: (shakes his head slowly) "No, it's okay. You deserve to know what it was about."

(Elizabeth looks at him in confusion)

Liz: "Why do you say that?"

Jason: "Because it was about you."

Liz: (surprised) "_Me_? I-I don't understand."

Jason: "Sam and I got into a fight because she accused me of having feelings for you."

(Elizabeth gets a shocked looked on her face. She looks down quickly, but faces him again)

Liz: "Where's Sam now?"

Jason: "She's at her apartment. She, uh, she said she needed to think."

Liz: "I see."

(They stand there in silence for about a minute or so, but it feels like forever. Jason then looks at Elizabeth with a tender look on his face)

Jason: "Are you in a hurry to get home?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No."

(Elizabeth gets a confused look on her face)

Liz: "Why?"

(Jason turns his head, looking to the side, before facing her again, staring tenderly in her eyes)

Jason: "I think it's time we talked about how we feel about each other."

**I apologize if you thought this chapter was so long! Lol. I would have finished it so it wasn't so long, but I wrote it so you guys could get a glimpse of the big 'Liason' moment before the BIG confession in the next chapter. I promised you it would happen and I know I probably said that a few chapters ago. As you can see from the chapter, I needed to tell more of the story to lead up to it. I hope you guys weren't disappointed or mad that it took so long. Please review and let me know what you thought! What you liked/disliked about the chapter. Feel free to write as much as you want. I enjoy hearing/reading your thoughts! I will post the next chapter as soon as I write it. Feel free to PM me with any questions or other comments besides the review! I'm kinda curious what you hope to happen between the 'Liason' couple in the future chapters, so feel free to say that in your reviews as well. Can't guarantee it will happen, but at least I know what your opinions are. Please let me know if I'm doing okay on the story and if you want more chapters. If you do, I'll be happy to write more. Thank you all for reading! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thank you to all of you that have been kind enough to review my story! I hope you continue to do so as the chapters go. I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, but I've also been working on another story besides this one. It's a Hollywood Heights fiction. I'm hoping you'll also follow me on that one as well if you're into the show. I'm having a blast writing all my stories. Ha-ha. Anyways, I'm glad you all liked Chapter 7. Here is what you have all been waiting for…the BIG 'Liason' moment! I hope you will kindly review so I know your thoughts! Please review, follow, & favorite! Thank you for those that have and I hope more of you do. All reviews welcome!**

**lrobinson01: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, being it deals with 'Liason's' feelings.**

**Mommyzilla: Thank you for the review! Thanks for saying I write angst well! I'm glad you like the way I've written the story so far! Yes, they are FINALLY going to talk to each other. I've been preparing for this one chapter for the last couple of chapters, but needed to write more for the story to lead up to it. Yeah, in Chapter 7, Lucky isn't the brightest, but maybe you'll see him pick up on 'Liason's' feelings in the upcoming chapters. Something happens with Sam and it has a big impact on Jason's life. What will it be? You'll find out soon!**

**Carla (guest): Thank you for the review! Lol, yeah with stories you love, the chapters are never long enough. I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy Chapter 8 and I will definitely keep writing! Hope to hear more from you!**

**LiasonLuv (guest): Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy how Jason and Elizabeth express themselves in Chapter 8. What will it lead to? You'll havta to tune in to find out! I hope you'll review in the upcoming chapters!**

**Looneytisha: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**L (guest): Thanks for the review! I appreciate you reading the story! I hope to hear more from you.**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Yep, I like to tease! Ha-ha. It keeps viewers like you on the edge of your seats! I hope you like Chapter 8 and will continue to review! Yep, I got 50+ reviews and I hope to get more as I LOVE to hear everyone's thoughts. Even if they're new to the story, I still love to hear from them. Take care!**

**kikimoo****: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I hope to hear more from you as well!**

**doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Keep in mind that Elizabeth thought Jason had moved on from the way he's been acting and vice versa. When 'Liason' make their BIG confession, what does that mean for Lucky and Sam? You will find out soon! Sam also gives Jason a vital piece of information, something unexpected. What is it? Tune in to find out! Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

(Elizabeth and Jason are on the pier by the docks. She looks at him, surprised. She didn't expect him to say what he just did. That they need to talk about how they feel about each other. She didn't expect it at all. She thought for sure Jason was happy with Sam, given the way he's been acting towards her since Elizabeth's been back in Port Charles. Granted, Emily didn't care for Jason and Sam's relationship. She has nothing against Sam. But she told Elizabeth that Jason doesn't look as happy as he was with Elizabeth even though she reminded Emily that they weren't in a relationship. At least not 3 years ago when they were trying to figure out their feelings. Emily must have had an inkling about Jason's feelings being she said this to her. Elizabeth thought Sam seemed nice. She didn't know her that well because she was only in Port Charles for a short time when she left for Chicago and that's when Sam came to Port Charles. Maybe a month or so Sam's been in Port Charles before Elizabeth left. Sam and Elizabeth didn't talk much being they didn't know each other. But what could Jason have to say about their relationship, Elizabeth thought. They don't have a relationship. Never did, even though Elizabeth wanted one. Maybe Jason thought Elizabeth had feelings for him and he didn't reciprocate those feelings and he wanted to let her down gently. Or maybe he could tell the way she's been looking at him that she cared for him, but he cared more for Sam being he's with her. Elizabeth didn't know. Should she admit how she truly feels for him or should she say nothing? For all she knew, he only thought of her as a friend. Well, she thought, she was about to find out how he feels about her, at least, that's what she was hoping)

Liz: (confused) "What-What do you mean, that we need to discuss our feelings for each other?"

(Jason tilts his head and stares at her. He then looks down to the ground and has his hands in the side pockets of his leather jacket. After a few seconds, he looks up to the sky and then back at her. He sighs before speaking)

Jason: (stutters a little) "Sam…Sam's been picking up on the way I look at you."

Liz: (leans her head back a little, confused) "The way you look at me?"

Jason: "I don't think it's a secret anymore on the way I feel about you."

Liz: "Maybe to Sam it's not, but to me, it is. Jason, you've _never_ told me how you felt."

Jason: (confused) "I-I thought I kinda did the other night when I told you I cared -."

Liz: (interrupts) "Yeah, Jason, you said you cared for me. If you feel anything more for me than that, I wouldn't know because you've never said anything."

(Jason sighs and closes his eyes briefly before opening them again. He looks down and speaks just above a whisper, but loud enough so Elizabeth can hear him)

Jason: "Yeah, I guess you're right. I haven't been completely honest with you about my feelings."

(Jason looks up to meet with Elizabeth's face, still whispering)

Jason: "I'm sorry. I should have told you from the very beginning how I felt, but…I…"

(Elizabeth sighs and tilts her head, sadly)

Liz: "Jason, you don't…" (sighs) "You don't have to apologize for not telling me. I know it's always been hard for you to express how you feel. I understand that about you. I would never pressure you or force you to tell me things you're not ready for."

(Jason chuckles softly)

Jason: "You always did understand that about me."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Of course. I've known you for so long that I've lost track of the time. I know your faults, your achievements, what you like, what you hate."

Jason: (smiles) "Yeah, you always did. I think next to Sonny and Emily, you're the next person who does."

Liz: (tilts her head) "Not Sam?"

(Jason lowers his head and shakes his head in response. He raises it again and looks at her)

Jason: "No."

Liz: "That's surprising, considering how long you've been with her."

Jason: (nods) "A little over a year now."

(There's a moment of silence before Jason speaks)

Jason: "How was Chicago? I mean, I thought you'd still be there."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "You mean, since I've been there for over 3 years?"

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're back."

Liz: (tilts her head a little) "But?"

Jason: "I thought you were planning on staying there. You know, being you got that scholarship."

Liz: (nodding) "To be honest, I would have stayed there longer. I loved it there."

Jason: (smiles) "Yeah, before you left, you sounded so excited about that school."

Liz: (nods) "I was."

Jason: (tilts his head) "So, what changed? I mean, what made you come back?"

(Elizabeth sighs and turns her head to the side. Jason looks embarrassed, like he regrets what he just asked. He raises his hand and waves it, as if he's trying to apologize)

Jason: "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That's your business why you came back."

(Elizabeth looks back at him with a little eagerness in her eyes)

Liz: "Because of you."

(Jason looks surprised at what Elizabeth just said. He thinks he's hearing things or maybe he didn't hear her correctly. He tries to speak but stutters. After a minute or so of trying to talk, he's able to get his thoughts together)

Jason: "W-What? What did you say?"

(Elizabeth walks a little closer to him, but far enough where someone can still walk between them)

Liz: "The reason I _really_ came back…Jason…was because of you."

(Jason touches his chin with his hand, as if trying to figure out what to say in response. As he's lowering his hand down, Elizabeth shakes her head sadly and looks away. Jason goes up to her and tenderly touches the bottom of her cheek with his hand to turn her face so they're staring at each other in the eyes. He looks at her with such tenderness that he looks a little sad when he talks)

Jason: "Why…" (sighs softly) "…Why didn't you ever say anything? About the real reason you came back to Port Charles?"

Liz: "Because you were with Sam when I came back and from what I heard, you two were serious. I didn't want to disrupt that. No matter how much I wanted to tell you my feelings, I would _never_ come between you two."

(Jason gently takes his hand off her cheek and walks in a circle and slides his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how to express his feelings. He finally turns around, looking at her in the eyes. He looks to the sky, closing his eyes, and then opens them and looks back at her)

Jason: "I wish you would've."

Liz: "Would've what?

Jason: "Told me how you felt."

(Elizabeth gives him a look and laughs in response)

Liz: "Jason, how could I? You were…I mean are…with Sam. I'm not going to be the one that came between you."

Jason: (shakes his head softly) "No, I know you wouldn't do that. That's one of the many things I appreciate about you, Elizabeth. Your compassion for others."

Liz: (looks at him weirdly) "Are you saying Sam doesn't?"

Jason: "No, she does. I mean…" (holds his hands like he's praying and sighs deeply) "…There's something different about the way she shows it."

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Jason: "She does show compassion for others, but…"

Liz: (trying to understand) "But what?"

Jason: "It's like she…she doesn't show it enough. For example, with her mother, Alexis. Alexis is always there for her family, but when she needs Sam to be there for her, Sam is, but not in the way Alexis wants her to be. Sam listens to Alexis, but then always changes the subject to what _she_ wants to talk about. She doesn't offer much advice or comfort to her mother, when she really needs it. I've noticed that."

Liz: (looks confused) "Hmmm. That's weird. You'd think that being Alexis is always there for her family, Sam would do the same."

Jason: "Yeah, you'd think."

Liz: "Have-Have you tried telling Sam this?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, I have. Many times in fact, but it's like she doesn't get it. She thinks she is always there and does listen to everything people tell her."

Liz: "I can understand why you'd be frustrated with her."

Jason: "Yeah, I do get frustrated with her. But Sam, it's like she has a mind of her own. I know everyone thinks differently about things, but the way Sam thinks, it's like she's trying, but doesn't handle it very good."

Liz: "You mentioned one of the times we last talked that you don't live together…you and Sam, I mean. When I assumed that because of how long you've two have been together."

Jason: "Yeah." (chuckles softly) "Sam was wondering the same thing to me tonight."

Liz: (confused) "What? Why you two don't live together?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. I mean, we've been together for so long, Sam was wondering why we're not living together by now."

Liz: (tilts her head a little) "Why don't you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jason: (shakes his head and smiles briefly) "No, I don't mind. One of the reasons why is…because…well, I guess I'm not sure how I feel about her."

Liz: (puzzled) "You don't know if you love her or not?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. I mean, you'd think being I've been with her for so long, I would've told her I loved her by now."

Liz: (trying to understand) "And you haven't yet?"

Jason: (shakes his head slowly) "No. I haven't. I don't know why. I mean, I care for her."

(Jason thinks about what he just said and he laughs. Elizabeth looks at him weirdly and chuckles)

Liz: "What's so funny?"

Jason: "The word 'care'."

(Elizabeth leans her head back a little)

Liz: "Okay. I'm confused what you mean by that."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Yeah. Um, Sam was getting frustrated because I said that word a lot when I described how I felt about her."

Liz: (shakes her head) "There's-There's nothing wrong with telling someone you care about them."

Jason: (tilts his head and shakes his head) "Yeah, but when I've said that word and never 'I love you'?"

(Elizabeth gets the picture and laughs softly before looking at him)

Liz: "Yeah, when you put it like that, I can understand why she'd get mad."

Jason: "Yeah, I didn't realize that I was doing that until she brought it up."

(Elizabeth looks like she's trying to think of how to say her next thought that's going through her mind, which Jason notices)

Jason: (concerned) "Are you okay?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head in repliance and looks down for a few seconds before meeting with Jason's face and looks him in the eyes)

Liz: "I-I guess what I was wondering was…"

(Jason looks at her and encourages her to continue what she was trying to say)

Jason: (nods a little) "Go ahead. Take your time. What did you want to ask?"

Liz: (stutters) "I…" (sighs) "…I just don't know if it's my place to ask it."

(Jason looks at her so tenderly, like he wants to comfort her because she looks like she's having trouble expressing herself as well, like he tends to have trouble with also)

Jason: "I want you to know something, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth nervously looks at him in the eyes)

Liz: "What?"

(Jason looks at her with such emotion like he wants to take her in his arms, but he holds back. Instead, he looks at her somewhat seriously)

Jason: "_Never_ be afraid to tell me something. You can tell me anything you want. I would _never_ be mad at you, Elizabeth. I lo…" (sighs)

(Jason stops what he's about to say. He wants to tell her, but he doesn't want to overwhelm her being they're still slowly discussing their feelings for each other)

Jason: (clears his throat) "Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

(Elizabeth looks at him and smiles appreciatively)

Liz: (nods) "Okay." (clears her throat) "What I was going to ask you was…Are you in love with her? I mean, the way you talk about her, you don't sound like you are. At least, that's the impression I'm getting. If I'm wrong, please forgive me."

(Jason shakes his head and repliance and looks at Elizabeth)

Jason: "No, you're fine. You don't have anything to apologize for. I told you that you could ask me anything you want. I don't have any secrets from you, Elizabeth. I never did."

Liz: (smiles) "I know you don't, Jason. That's one of the things I respect most about you. You would never keep anything from me."

(Jason shakes his head and looks at her lovingly again)

Jason: "No, I wouldn't. To answer your question, if I'm in love with Sam McCall, I don't know. I mean, I've never said the words to her yet and I guess I can understand why she'd wonder how I really felt if I haven't really told her."

Liz: "If you would rather discuss it with her first being it's about her, I completely understand, Jason."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, I…by the way she walked out of the restaurant tonight and when she told me she wanted to be alone, I don't think it would have mattered whether I told her or not."

Liz: (confused) "Why do you say that?"

Jason: "Because the truth is, for the past couple of months, I've been asking myself how I really felt about her. And tonight, I came to the conclusion that…"

(Elizabeth leans her head in a little, patiently waiting for him to finish what he was going to say)

Jason: "I'm not in love with her. I have feelings for her, yes, but it-it's not love."

(Elizabeth has a surprised look on her face. Like she was expecting to hear those words from Jason from the way he was talking about Sam, but then again, she wasn't expecting it. Nonetheless, she was still surprised. She tries to speak, but can't get the words out)

Liz: "I-I've always thought…that you…"

(Jason encourages her to continuing speaking)

Liz: "Well, considering how long you have been with her, I've always thought you were in love with her."

(Jason nods a little, like he agrees with what she just said)

Jason: "Yeah, I can understand why you'd think that. I would have thought the same thing if I was in your place and you've been with Lucky all this time."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. Yeah, I noticed that she, uh, walked out suddenly out of the restaurant tonight. Lucky noticed, too."

Jason: "I suppose you two were wondering what was going on?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, we were both concerned."

Jason: "She asked me a question before the waitress came to give us our menus."

Liz: "Which was?"

Jason: "If you came to me right now and told me you wanted to be with me and that you had feelings for me, what would I do?"

(Elizabeth has a loss for words. She thinks about the question Sam had for Jason. After a few minutes, she looks at Jason)

Liz: "Is that…Is that what made her angry enough to walk out? That you didn't answer her question?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. I didn't have a chance to answer her because the waitress came to our booth, but it was like she already knew what my answer would've been."

(Elizabeth looks at Jason with her eyes wide open, and then looks a little nervous. Like she knows what he's going to say but also afraid of hearing him say the words she's been so longing to hear)

Jason: (sighs) "I-I know that…that I've been with her for so long that I…I probably should love her, but the truth is…I-I don't."

Liz: "Am I the reason you don't feel the same way towards her that she does toward you?"

(Jason looks at her, surprised at the question)

Jason: "Why-Why would you think that?"

(Elizabeth gives him a look)

Liz: "Jason, if Sam feels I'm the reason you don't feel the same way towards her…"

(Jason shakes his head and waves his hand, like he's saying no in response to her question)

Jason: "No, you're not the reason. I'm sure Sam disagrees with me on that. But the truth is, our relationship…Sam's and mine…has been crumbling for some time now. It was clear tonight that she wants more from me than I can give her."

Liz: "You mean living together and saying you love her?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. To be honest, Elizabeth, the reason I tried to move on with her was…"

(Elizabeth encourages him to finish his thoughts)

Jason: "Was because you weren't here."

(Elizabeth is a little confused by his answer. She thinks she understands, but wants to make sure)

Liz: "Wait. A-Are you saying that being I was in Chicago and not here in Port Charles, you…"

Jason: (nods slowly) "Yes. I tried to move on with Sam because I was sad you left Port Charles to go to school. I know I encouraged you to go because the scholarship and school was an amazing opportunity. But deep down, I didn't want you to go."

(Elizabeth looks at Jason sadly, wanting to comfort him. She can tell from the expressions on his face that he's sad about he just said)

Liz: "Jason, I…Why didn't you tell me this before I left? I would've stayed in Port Charles and fought for our relationship."

Jason: "Elizabeth, as much as I wanted you to stay, I would _never_ tell you that because I knew you were making the right choice in going to Chicago. When you told me you got that acceptance letter from 'The John Carter Painting School of Arts', it-it was like God was telling me that I needed to let you go so you could be happy. Happy at the school so you could pursue your dream."

(Elizabeth gets tears in her eyes and fights the urge to cry. She sniffles and inhales and exhales deeply)

Jason: "As much as I wanted to finish discussing our feelings or relationship to each other back then, I didn't want to be the one to hold you back. I could never do that to you."

Liz: (softly crying) "But, Jason, don't you get it? I would have stayed in Port Charles in a heartbeat if I knew how you _really _felt. Yes, I loved the school in Chicago. I still do. That hasn't changed. Gram told me about the new university that Sonny donated money to so it could be built and she encouraged me to see if my class in Chicago is also available here. I plan on seeing if it is."

(Jason has a little bit of hope spread across his face, praying that Elizabeth is saying what he thinks she's saying)

Liz: "If it is available here in Port Charles, I'm gonna talk to the Dean at the school in Chicago and see if I can take the class here."

(Jason starts to smile a little, but doesn't want to lose what small measure of hope he has that the class is offered here)

Jason: "You mean…Are-Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, I am definitely sure."

(Jason has a big smile on his face, but then it disappears when a thought occurs to him)

Jason: "Wait, you're not doing this because of me, are you?"

Liz: "I miss everyone here. If I had it my way, I never would have left if the class had been offered here in the first place. To answer your question, you're a big part of the reason why I decided it."

(Jason smiles big, but then stops when another thought occurs to him)

Jason: "What about Lucky?"

Liz: (confused) "Lucky?"

Jason: (nodding) "Yeah, the way you were with him at the restaurant, I assumed that you had moved on."

(Liz chuckles softly)

Liz: "I can see why you'd think that. Yes, I did accept a date invitation from him."

(Jason sadly puts his head down in response)

Liz: "But if I had known how you truly felt about me, Jason, I never would have agreed to the date."

(Jason can't help but smile to her confession when he raises his head to meet hers)

Jason: "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that."

Liz: (laughs) "I can see that."

(Something all of a sudden pops up in her mind)

Liz: "But, what about Sam? I mean, she may have wanted space tonight, but you two are still together."

Jason: "I…I know Sam wants more than what we have now. She pretty much made it clear that she wants to keep moving forward and for me to step up to the plate…us moving in together and me telling her I love her. But I…" (sighs) "…I just can't. I don't want to tell her what she wants to hear if I don't feel that way. It wouldn't be fair to her. I think she understood that when she said she needed space to sort things out."

Liz: "What are you going to do when you see her again?"

Jason: "I'm sure she'll want me to tell her I choose her and that I'm in the relationship for the long haul, but I can't. I haven't lied to her yet and I'm not about to start now."

Liz: "I know."

(Jason looks up to the sky and closes his eyes briefly before looking back down to face Elizabeth)

Jason: "I-I don't want to hurt Sam. She doesn't deserve this, but she told me she would rather hear the truth than a lie."

Liz: "I just wish she wouldn't be hurt because of me."

Jason: (confused) "What? What do you mean?"

Liz: "Well, Sam knows you feel something towards me and she must have gotten the impression the feeling was mutual if she needed space. She knows what I didn't have the courage to tell you before…that I feel the same way towards you that you feel towards me."

(Jason sighs in frustration and walks in a circle, sliding his fingers through his hair)

Jason: "I just hate hurting her, but I know she would want the truth."

Liz: (sympathetically) "I would want the truth as well if I was her."

(Jason sighs deeply in frustration)

Jason: "I just wish I would have told you how I felt in the very beginning. You know, before you left for Chicago. Then maybe none of this would've happened."

Liz: (nods) "I know. We were sorting out our feelings back then and if only we would have admitted how we truly felt. But I know the reason you didn't was because of my scholarship to Chicago."

Jason: (nodding) "I didn't want you to give up your dream…because of me."

(Elizabeth walks towards him, so close that she can feel his warm breath against her skin. She gently puts her hands on his cheeks. Jason closes his eyes, feeling the warmth and gentleness of her hands on his cheeks. He doesn't want to open his eyes, wanting to feel her soft hands on his skin for as long as he possibly can. He raises his hand and puts his hand over hers, feeling her warm hand against his. He finally opens his eyes and looks at her with such love in his eyes, longing to kiss her. She looks at him directly in the eyes)

Liz: "I want you to know something, Jason, and believe it when I tell you."

(Jason nods in repliance as he listens to what she has to say)

Liz: "Even though I left for Chicago 3 years ago to the art school, I thought of you every minute of every day. I knew you had a right to move on being I wasn't in Port Charles to finish sorting out our feelings, but I don't blame you for moving on. I would never expect you to wait for me." (chuckles softly) "Even though I secretly hoped you would have."

(Jason chuckles)

Liz: "I wanted to come back so many times to tell you how I felt, but when Emily told me that you moved on with Sam, I admit, it broke my heart. I wasn't expecting you to wait till I returned, because that wouldn't be fair of me. But I thought I lost you."

(Jason shakes his head and sniffles with a few tears streaming down his cheeks)

Jason: "You never lost me, Elizabeth. I only moved on with Sam because I thought you moved on. Even now with Lucky."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I was never ready to move on. If I knew you felt this way, I never would have said yes to Lucky's date invitation."

Jason: "So, what are you going to tell him?"

Liz: "That I care about him…but only as a friend. The truth is, Jason, you have my heart. You always did."

(Jason blinks his eyes, and a few more tears fall to his cheeks. He looks at her rosy red lips for a few seconds before looking in her beautiful eyes. A few tears slide down Elizabeth's cheeks as she softly cries)

Jason: "I know I've never said this to you before, Elizabeth. And for that, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you how I felt for so long, but just didn't know how. You know me. I've never been good with words…expressing my feelings."

Liz: (laughs and sniffles) "It's okay, Jason. You're telling me now. That's all that matters."

Jason: "What I've wanted to tell you for so long, Elizabeth, since before you left 3 years ago for Chicago, was that…"

(Elizabeth sniffles and looks at Jason with such anticipation in her eyes)

Jason: "I love you, Elizabeth Webber."

(Elizabeth laughs happily)

Liz: "Oh, Jason! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you?"

Jason: (smiles) "3 years, I'm guessing?"

(Elizabeth laughs and nods happily)

Liz: "Yes! I have dreamed of this moment for _so_ long!"

(Elizabeth takes her hands off his cheeks. He puts his hand on her cheek, caressing it. He tenderly looks at her with love in his eyes as he speaks)

Jason: "I've always loved you, Elizabeth. I never stopped. Ever since the moment we first met, I knew there was something about you. You have my heart. You always have and always will."

Liz: (softly crying) "I love you, too, Jason Morgan. Ever I first saw you and even when I was in Chicago. I dreamt of you…of us...like this…telling each other how we really felt."

Jason: (shaking his head) "You don't have to dream about this moment anymore. It's really happening."

Liz: (laughs) "I can't believe it!"

Jason: (smiles a little) "Believe it."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other, staring into each other's eyes. They look down to each other's lips, wanting to kiss them so badly. Jason slowly leans toward Elizabeth. He looks at her, as if he's asking for permission to kiss her, which she nods happily. He leans in closer. His lips touch hers. He can feel the warmth and tenderness of her kiss. He kisses her more, this time more passionately. They break free and stare into each other's eyes and smile before kissing passionately once more. He puts his arms around her waist as she puts her arms around his neck)

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it! I hope it lived up to your expectations/satisfaction. As you can see, a lot of feelings and emotions were being felt in this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I promised you a BIG 'Liason' moment and I hope I didn't disappoint you! Feel free to write as much as you want in a review as I enjoy hearing from all of you! Thank you to those to read this story and also those who review! It is very much appreciated! Please review/follow/favorite! You can also add what you would like to have happen between our favorite GH couple in the upcoming chapters, if you wish. Like I said, Sam reveals something to Jason that will shock him. What will that do to his blossoming relationship with Elizabeth? I love you all who continue to follow 'Liason' on this journey and with me. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! I'm glad those of you that reviewed in the last chapter enjoyed the chapter! I was so happy to get all your reviews! I know MANY of you LOVED that 'Liason' finally said those 3 little words to each other! I appreciate all who review, follow, favorite my story! It means so much to me! Thank you sooo much! For those of you that haven't followed/favorite my story yet, please do as I love knowing how much you love this story and 'Liason's' journey. I mentioned something will be happening to Sam that affects Jason and a few of you have guessed what that is. We will see what that news is in Chapter 9. All reviews welcome! Thank you and happy reading!**

**kcke2pen: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yeah, you could tell they were trying to sort out their feelings, but were afraid of getting hurt. But at the end, it was clear that all they felt for each other was love, not hurt. Of course there's always gotta be angst! Lol. A story wouldn't be complete without it.**

**Kelsey (guest): Thanks for the review! I know you as well as everyone else were happy that Jason & Elizabeth confessed their feelings. I hope you continue to read/review this story. Thanks!**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I figured it would be a little frustrating to see Jason and Elizabeth dance around the issue of their feelings for each other, but glad you enjoyed the end. I hope to hear more from you in reviews!**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! You've stuck with me as I've written this story and I sooo appreciate it! Your reviews/thoughts mean so much. I hope you will continue to read/review and even favorite/follow my story if you want. **

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! You will find out in the next chapter or few chapters what Sam's news is. Hope to hear more from you!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate you being with me on this journey as I write for 'Liason'. Ha-ha Thanks for saying I rock! You rock as well for favorite/following/reviewing my story and I hope you continue to review! Take care!**

**L (guest): Thanks for much for the review! I appreciate you continuing on Liason's journey with me!**

**Babeboo1968): Thanks for the review! I appreciate you following/favorite-ing my story! I hope to hear more from you!**

**Liasonfan25: Thanks for the review! Lol. You'll have to tune in to see what Sam's news is. I hope even though you don't like it (whatever Sam's news is, I'm sure it's never good-hehe), you'll still continue to read/review!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I don't know your name/username because you didn't leave one, but hopefully, you know who you are! Hope to hear more from you and that you hopefully will leave a name next time so I can thank you personally! Hehe.**

**Guest: Thanks for saying 'wow' in your review! Ha-ha. I'm glad you liked it. If I knew your name, I would love to thank you personally at the beginning of the next chapter. Take care!**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! You as well as many others were happy that Jason/Liz finally admitted their feelings! I love hearing from you. You make me laugh in your reviews, in a good way! I hope to hear more from you!**

Chapter 9

(The next day, Elizabeth is going for a jog in the park. She's listening to her mp3 player. She has green jogging pants along with a green tank top to match, with white tennis shoes on. As she continues to jog, she takes her eyes off where she's going for a second and accidentally bumps into someone. They both almost fall down, but catch their balance)

Liz: (out of breath) "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you."

Person: "No, it's okay. I didn't see where I was going."

(Elizabeth looks at who she bumped into, revealing Lucky. Lucky sees her as well and has a big smile spread across his face)

Lucky: "Hi!"

Liz: (still out of breath) "Hi."

(As Lucky opens his mouth to speak, Elizabeth takes out the earphones out of her ear so she can hear what Lucky is saying better and speak to him as well)

Lucky: (laughing) "You sound out of breath! How long have you been jogging?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Oh, yeah! Being out of breath…that's an understatement. I've been jogging for about 45 minutes. I just needed to clear my head and I realized the other day I haven't done any jogging since I returned to Port Charles, so thought I'd start."

Lucky: (nodding) "Cool. Well, maybe next time, I can join you, if you want."

(Elizabeth looks like she doesn't really want the company because she likes jogging mostly by herself, but she doesn't want to be rude)

Liz: (nods and smiles) "Yeah, maybe."

Lucky: (smiles) "Cool!"

Liz: (clears her throat) "What are you doing here in the park? I thought you'd be working at your dad's club?"

Lucky: "Oh, uh, just taking a break. I just needed to clear my head. It's been a long day already."

Liz: (chuckles) "It's not even noon."

Lucky: (laughs) "Yeah, I know. That's why I needed the break. Work lately has been stressful."

Liz: (sincerely) "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Lucky: (smiles) "Thanks. Anyways, um, remember last night when we were talking at the restaurant and you agreed to go out on a date with me?"

(Elizabeth realizes she forgot all about what happened between her and Lucky, considering what happened between her and Jason last night. She forgot that she agreed to go on a date with Lucky. She doesn't want to hurt Lucky, but considering she and Jason finally admitted how they felt towards each other, she knows it would be better to be honest, because if Lucky were in her position, she'd want him to be honest, as well. Just as she's about to tell Lucky about her and Jason's feelings for each other and let him down gently, Emily runs into them and Elizabeth can tell she is so happy about something)

Liz: (laughs) "What's gotten you into such a good mood?"

Emily: (happily) "As if you don't know!"

Liz: (confused) "Uh, sorry, I-I don't know."

Emily: (enthusiastically) "I hope you weren't planning on keeping what happened last night a secret!"

Lucky: (puzzled) "What happened last night?"

(Emily looks at Lucky and is stunned to see him. She was in such a hurry to get to Elizabeth and that she didn't even realize Lucky was standing right beside Elizabeth)

Emily: "Oh, uh, Lucky. Hi! Sorry, I, uh, didn't see you there."

Lucky: (laughs) "I can see that! It's okay. So, what's so important that you raced to speak to Elizabeth this morning?"

(Emily looks at Elizabeth and has a worried look on her face. Elizabeth looks at Emily nervously. The looks Elizabeth gives to Emily, it's clear she's trying to tell her that Lucky has no idea what happened last night between her and Jason. Lucky looks at the women with a look, like he's wondering what's going on)

Lucky: "Uh, guys? What's going on? Emily, what about last night are you talking about? Do you mean about the fact that I asked Elizabeth out on a date and she accepted?"

(Emily gives Elizabeth a stunned look)

Emily: "You did what?!"

(Elizabeth tries to figure out what to say to Emily)

Liz: "Emily, um…" (chuckles nervously) "…Can we talk about that 'thing' I'm assuming you're talking about later? When we're…ALONE?"

(Emily looks at Elizabeth with a confused look on her face. But after noticing the looks Elizabeth is giving her and Lucky being clueless, she gets the picture)

Emily: "Oh! Right! Uh, yeah, no problem!"

(Lucky is still puzzled about what's going on)

Lucky: "O-kay. Can one of you please tell me what's going on?"

Emily: "Oh, nothing. Nothing. Um, Lucky, can I steal Elizabeth, please? I, uh, need to talk to her…in private…about something."

Lucky: "Uh, yeah, I g-guess so."

Emily: "Thanks!"

(As Emily is leading Elizabeth away from Lucky, he's shaking his head, wondering what's so important that Emily had to drag Elizabeth away in such a hurry when he and Elizabeth were in the middle of something. Emily brings Elizabeth to Kelly's so they can talk. When they go inside the restaurant, Elizabeth finally breaks free from Emily's grasp)

Liz: "What was that all about, Emily? Lucky is probably trying to figure what's going on, why you dragged me away like that."

Emily: (sighs) "I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice, though!"

Liz: (confused) "Why do you say that?"

Emily: "Well, it was clear from Lucky's reaction to what I was saying about last night that he has NO clue what's going on!"

Liz: (shakes her head a little) "Okay. What's going on?"

(Emily looks at Elizabeth, frustrated)

Liz: (sighs quickly) "Emily, you're going to have to give me a little hint on what you're talking about."

(Emily looks around the restaurant, making sure there's no one either of them knows before speaking in a whisper)

Emily: (whispers) "I'm talking about the kiss you and Jason shared last night!"

(Elizabeth has a shocked look on her face)

Liz: "Where-Where did you hear that? Jason and I were alone on the docks. We didn't see anyone around us."

Emily: (tilts her head) "Elizabeth, you're in a public place. Someone was bound to see you two."

(Elizabeth has a worried look on her face)

Liz: "Oh, no!" (looks at Emily weirdly) "Well, how did _you_ hear it?"

Emily: (shrugs) "I have my sources."

Liz: (seriously) "Emily."

Emily: (inhales and exhales deeply) "Okay! If you _must_ know….I got restless last night trying to sleep and when I couldn't, I usually go for a walk to clear my head. Most of the time, that's helps."

Liz: (tilts her head and shakes it) "And, what? You decided to eavesdrop?"

Emily: (shrugs) "No. But when I usually go down to the pier, no one is there. That late at night, anyway."

(Elizabeth looks around the restaurant and sees people eating and some are reading the newspaper. She brings Emily to a more secluded spot in the restaurant and they sit down at the table there. They take off their coats and get comfortable before talking again)

Liz: "Okay, what did you see?"

(Emily tries to act innocently)

Emily: "Oh, nothing much."

(Elizabeth gives Emily a somewhat serious look)

Liz: "Emily?"

Emily: (smirks) "When I was on the docks last night, I saw MAJOR lip action."

(Elizabeth rests her elbows on the table and puts her face in her hands)

Liz: "Oh, god!"

Emily: (laughs) "What?! Why are you so worried? If you ask me, it's about damn time something happened between you and Jason!"

(Elizabeth takes her face out of her hands and cross them on the table, looking at Emily with sad eyes. Emily looks worried)

Emily: (concerned) "What? What's wrong? It's a GOOD thing what happened between you and Jason. Or…isn't it?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head slowly)

Emily: "Why? Why is that a bad thing?"

Liz: "Emily, have you forgotten that Jason is still technically with Sam?"

Emily: (gasps) "Oh, right."

Liz: (nods) "Right. He cheated on her when he kissed me, Emily."

Emily: "Yeah, but Elizabeth…it's so clear to everyone, and I'm sure Sam too, that he'd rather be with you."

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, but Emily, I don't want to be the 'other' woman. I refuse to be. No matter how Jason and I feel about each other, he's with Sam and I won't be the one that breaks them up."

Emily: (nods sympathetically) "Yeah, I see your point."

Liz: (nods a little) "Good."

Emily: "Have you, uh, talked to Jason since the docks last night?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. I figured he went to see Sam to talk."

Emily: "I wonder if he told her what happened, you know, between you two?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I don't know. She left him at the restaurant last night because she asked him about his feelings for me."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "Really? Wow. She actually picked u p on the sexual tension between you and Jason, huh? Maybe she'll get the hint and walk away."

Liz: (shocked) "Emily!"

(Emily raises her shoulders and puts her hands up in repliance)

Emily: "What?! What'd I say?"

Liz: "You don't…" (whispers) "…That wasn't very nice to say!"

Emily: (shrugs and gives her a look) "It's the truth. Would you rather I be all happy for Sam and Jason when, of course, I'm not?"

Liz: (shakes her head a little) "Well…no. But…I've never heard you talk like this."

Emily: (tilts her head sarcastically) "What can I say? Sam brings out this side of me."

Liz: (shakes her head and sighs) "Oh, Em. What am I gonna do with you?"

(Emily laughs in response. At Jason's penthouse, he's getting dressed in his bedroom. While getting dressed, he remembers last night when he and Elizabeth ran into each other. He smiles as he remembers the passionate kiss they shared. He smiles again, grateful that last night wasn't a dream, that it really happened. He looks in the mirror that's across from his bed in his room and makes sure he looks okay. As his mind wonders to last night again, he hears a knock at his front door. He wonders if it's Sonny. It shouldn't be, he thinks to himself. They were meeting at Sonny's to discuss what needs to be done for today. As he walks out of his bedroom and goes down the stairs, he goes to the front door. As he turns the door handle, a smile spreads across his face, thinking maybe it's Elizabeth. When he opens the door, revealing Sam, he slowly stops smiling at looks at her)

Jason: (stutters a little) "H-Hi."

Sam: (nervously) "Hi."

(Jason motions for Sam to come in, which she does. She walks a few feet before turning around, facing Jason)

Sam: "I take it you're surprised to see me?"

Jason: (nods a little nervously) "Yeah, a little. I mean, last night you walked out on our date, saying you need space. I didn't know where we stood."

Sam: (nervously) "Yeah, uh, like I said, I needed time to think."

(Jason walks toward Sam a little)

Jason: "What'd you decide?"

(Sam slowly walks around the living room, like she's thinking, trying to decide what to say next. Jason picks up on her nervousness)

Jason: "Sam, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

(Sam grows more uneasy. Jason can tell she's scared to tell him something)

Jason: "Sam, whatever is on your mind, I hope you know you can tell me."

(Sam stops pacing around the living room and looks at Jason directly in the eyes)

Sam: "Are you sure you want to hear what is going through my mind?"

(Jason walks to her, concerned)

Jason: (nods) "Yes, whatever it is that you need to tell me, I'm here."

(Sam turns her face away from Jason's eyes. Sam gets tears in her eyes. As a few tears slide down her cheeks, Jason softly turns her face with his hand so her eyes are looking directly at him)

Jason: (whispers) "Tell me."

(Sam looks at him in the eyes)

Sam: "I'm pregnant."

(Jason looks at Sam, shocked)

**So, what'd you guys think about the chapter and ending? Ha-ha. I know a few of you wondered in your review to me if the news Sam had for Jason was that she was pregnant with his child. When I first started this story, I had already decided that was gonna be what she reveals. I know many of you will NOT like this. But I hope you will still continue with me on 'Liason's' journey, as I have plenty more twists up my sleeve! Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you think and what you also think may happen now that Sam told Jason about the baby and what this means for Jason and Elizabeth. I am a big fan of 'Liason', but of course, there's always gotta be drama! It wouldn't be very interesting if there wasn't drama, at least in my opinion. Hope to hear from you! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed/followed/favorite my story or me so far! You guys are so amazing! For those of you that've been reading but haven't had a chance to review, please do so because I luv hearing from you! Even though I'm on Chapter 10, if some of you have just started reading, I hope to hear from you! All reviews are welcomed!**

**I would've posted this current chapter last night, but I had to work, but today/tonight I'm off, so I will have more time to write, which I'm sure you're excited about. Ha-ha. Feel free to PM me with any ?'s or concerns besides the review. I love to hear from you!**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! Yes, you're right on the angst! We've always loved 'Liason' together. But in my opinion, it would be a little boring if they were ****happy all the time! Emily is 'Liason's' biggest supporter, as you can tell from Chapter 9.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! It's always nice to have friends rooting for a relationship, but when it's Jason's sister, that's even better! Lol. I know many people didn't like Sam's pregnancy news to Jason, but of course there's always gotta be angst in stories. Thank you for continuing with me on this journey!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yeah, a few people saw Sam's news coming! I'm hoping as the chapters go, it'll be more angst & suspenseful.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Emily can be a little nosy, but for the right reasons, especially when she's so passionate about whom she believes her big brother should be with. You should see in the next chapter or two chapters what Jason decides to do regarding Sam's news. Will his decision be good or bad? Hehe. I'll let you decide!**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! You will find out as the chapters go how Sam & Jason deal with her pregnancy and how Elizabeth fits in with it.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! Yeah, many people guessed what would happen with Sam's news. You will see how it unravels.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! From your review, you weren't sure if Elizabeth would stick by Jason, especially when she finds out about Sam. We will see what happens.**

**Nafiondf aof: Thanks for the review! Jason does care for Sam, but from what Jason told Elizabeth in Chapter 9, he loves her. Hope to hear more from you!**

Chapter 10

(Elizabeth and Emily are still at Kelly's talking)

Emily: "I wonder if Jason went to Sam, telling her that their relationship isn't working?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "I don't know. After we kissed, Jason and I talked for a little bit longer, before we both decided it was getting late and he had work the next morning."

Emily: (confused) "You don't think he'd still consider being with her after what happened between you two, do you?"

Liz: "Honestly? I don't know. I mean, I hope not. I know before we weren't sure how we each felt about each other, but now we do know. Considering our kiss last night…"

Emily: (smirks) "You mean your BIG make-out session?"

Liz: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha. You wouldn't have even known about that if you wouldn't have eavesdropped."

Emily: (gasps defensively) "I did not!"

Liz: (tilts her head) "Uh-huh. Really?"

Emily: "Can I help it if I was at the exact same place and time as you two?"

Liz: (nods) "Okay, true. But if we had known we had an audience-."

Emily: (smirks) "You would've gone further?"

Liz: (gasps) "No! Oh, my gosh! You're so bad!"

(They both laugh. They then get serious with each other)

Emily: "I don't see Jason continuing with his relationship with Sam, considering how you both admitted your true feelings."

Liz: "Well, you do have to factor in how long they've been together."

Emily: "Yeah, but that shouldn't matter. I mean, they've been with each other for about a year, but has Jason ever told Sam he loved her? As far as I know, he hasn't. In my opinion, you'd think a person would've by now, considering how long he's been with her."

Liz: "From what Jason told me last night, he's never told Sam he loved her. He said he cared about her."

Emily: "Considering the fact that he hasn't told Sam he loved her and he's dating her, versus you, he's not dating you and he told you he did love you."

Liz: "Yeah, but Em, I'm not going to pressure Jason to do anything he doesn't wanna do. I'm not like that."

Emily: (smiles) "Yeah, he told me now and then he appreciated that about you."

Liz: (smiles) "I'm glad he had you to talk to."

Emily: (smiles a little) "You mean while you weren't here?"

Liz: (blushes) "Maybe."

Emily: "Anyway…" (clears her throat) "…changing the subject…"

Liz: (chuckles) "Finally!"

Emily: (fake laughs) "Ha-ha!"

(Emily gets more comfortable in her chair before speaking)

Emily: "Okay, so what's this about you agreeing to go out with Lucky?"

Liz: "That was _before_ I knew how Jason really felt. He's been giving me so many mixed signals, Jason has, before everything happened, that I got the impression he didn't feel the same way I felt."

Emily: (nods) "Okay. Well, now that you and my brother told each other how you really felt, what are you going to do about Lucky? I mean, you're not still gonna go out with him, are you?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. I'm not gonna go out with Lucky."

Emily: "Okay, well, when are you gonna tell him that?"

Liz: "Well, I WAS trying to tell him earlier in the park when a certain someone interrupted us, dragging me here to Kelly's."

(referring to Emily)

(Emily gets the hint and looks at Elizabeth like she's trying to apologize. Emily finally speaks)

Emily: "Sorry. I didn't know."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Well, you would have if you wouldn't have run into me when you did because I was about to."

Emily: (nervously) "Forgive me?"

Liz: "Em, you can be crazy when you wanna be, I'll give you that." (sighs and smiles) "But, yes, you're forgiven. I could never stay mad at you."

Emily: (smiles) "Thanks, Elizabeth. I appreciate it."

Liz: (smiles) "No problem, girl. I know you mean well."

(They continue chatting. At Jason's penthouse, Jason is shocked, to say the least, about Sam's pregnancy news. He puts his hand up to his chin, like he's thinking. He looks away briefly before looking back at Sam. He puts his hand down and lets it fall to his side)

Jason: "Are you sure?"

Sam: (nervously) "Am I sure that I'm pregnant?"

Jason: (nods slightly) "Yeah."

Sam: (nods) "Yeah. I was late with my…you know….and I realized I should have gotten it awhile ago. Well, a few weeks or so ago to be exact. I know I should have realized it sooner, but I guess I wasn't paying attention. When I realized I should have gotten it, I figured the reason I didn't get it yet was because of stress or something."

Jason: (confused) "Stress? What-Why would you be stressed?"

Sam: (tilts her head) "Jason, with what's been going on with our relationship to your feelings for Elizabeth, I'm sure you can understand."

Jason: "I never said I had feelings for Elizabeth, Sam."

Sam: "You didn't have to. I can tell by the way you look at her. Especially at the restaurant. Anyone could see it."

Jason: (sighs) "I-I'm sorry you had to find out this way…about Elizabeth. I never meant to hurt you, Sam."

Sam: (sadly) "I know. But you still did."

Jason: "So, um, h-have you seen a doctor? You know, to confirm what you told me?"

Sam: (shakes her head) "No, not yet. But I took 3 different pregnancy tests and they all said 'positive'. I plan on seeing the doctor either later today or tomorrow, depending on how busy the hospital is."

Jason: (nods) "Okay." (uneasily) "Um, do-do you want me to come with you?"

Sam: "To the doctor? It's up to you. You don't have to, not if you don't want to."

Jason: "Well, it's up to you."

Sam: "It shouldn't take very long…the doctor visit, I mean. I can let you know how it goes when I find out."

Jason: (nods) "Okay. Well, I-I'm here if you need anything. If the results do come back and you are officially pregnant…"

Sam: "Jason, I'm not expecting anything from you. I want you to know that."

Jason: (confused) "What? What do you- What do you mean?"

Sam: "It's clear you don't feel the same way towards me that I do towards you. If I AM pregnant, I have no problem raising this baby on my own."

(Jason goes to Sam and puts his hands on her shoulders. He sighs. She gets tears in her eyes before he speaks)

Jason: "Sam, I won't let you go through this alone. I'm just as responsible for this as you are. We will find out for sure if you're pregnant, but if you are, I will be there for you. I will be involved in the child's life and I won't leave you."

Sam: (softly cries) "Jason, I don't want you to say you won't leave me just because I'm pregnant. Pregnant women have babies by themselves all the time."

(Jason softly touches Sam's cheek and gently wipes away her tears. She sniffles)

Jason: "I may not have told you I loved you, Sam. But I'm here for you, for the baby and for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam: (sniffles) "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Jason: (whispers) "You know I would never do that."

Sam: (sniffles and nods) "I know that. I'll call the doctor's office when I get home and let you know how it goes."

Jason: (nods) "Okay."

Sam: (sighs) "As for Elizabeth…"

Jason: (shakes his head slowly) "Don't-Don't worry about Elizabeth. I will talk to her."

Sam: (nods) "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go back to my place and set up the appointment."

Jason: (nods) "Okay. Sounds good."

(Sam smiles a little before leaving his penthouse. He sighs deeply and slides his hands through his hair)

Jason: "Oh, man. How-How am I going to break the news to Elizabeth? We finally told our feelings to each other and now this. I don't know what I'm gonna do. But I'm not gonna abandon Sam right now, especially after what she just told me. I better go talk to Elizabeth. She deserves to hear this from me and not anyone else."

(Jason gets his leather jacket from his closet by the front door and puts it on before leaving his penthouse to go find Elizabeth and break the news to her)

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to get the conversation between Jason and Sam out of the way regarding her pregnancy news. I will have the discussion between Jason and Liz regarding her reaction in the next chapter (Chapter 11). I haven't decided whether I'm gonna put in Sam's news if she's officially pregnant (when she finds out from the doctor) or not with the 'Liason' talk or in the following chapter (Chapter 12). I haven't written the next chapter yet, so I don't want to leave you hanging. I know usually when you have 3 different pregnancy tests that shows positive, it means you're most likely pregnant, but for storyline reasons, I'm still gonna have her go to the doctor. Humor me, please. Lol. Thanks everyone for reading & hope you enjoyed it! Feel free add other thoughts in your review besides what the chapter revealed. I love to hear all opinions. Take care!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you who continue to follow me on this journey for 'Liason'. Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from you! I hope you like this chapter. All reviews welcome! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favorite-ing! You guys are amazing! Writing this chapter broke my heart because there were so many emotions/feelings involved. You will see after you read it whether I mean in a good way or a bad way. I apologize if the font is too small. For some reason, the chapter of my stories that I've posted tonight have all been like this. I don't know why. I tried make the words bigger, but it doesn't make any difference. Hopefully you can still read it. I looked at a chapter I just posted and it looked fine. Hopefully it is.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! You will have to keep tuning in to see how Sam's pregnancy unravels. Hope to hear more from you!**

**Looneytisha: Thanks for the review!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! You will find out in the next chapter Jason's decision on whether he's staying with Sam or if he's just gonna support Sam, but choose Elizabeth.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm not sure when Emily will voice her opinion regarding Sam's news as I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I promise you that you WILL hear her opinions on the subject. You will hear Elizabeth's opinion/reaction in Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! You're very welcome for the update. Yeah, I know you don't like Sam in this story, but I promise you things will change with her. I hope you will keep tuning in. Thanks for reading!**

**Kikimoo: Thank for reading! You will find out in the next chapter what Jason decides: will he choose Elizabeth or will he choose Sam and the baby? Thanks!**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! You will find out in Chapter 11 what Jason says to Elizabeth and how she reacts. Take care!**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! In Chapter 11, it will be revealed how Elizabeth reacts to Jason's news. Will it be a good or bad thing? Whether Sam has an agenda regarding her pregnancy and Jason, you will see as the chapters go.**

**Kcke2pen: Thanks for the review! No worries on not being a Sam fan. I'm not either. Lol. You will start seeing Sam's true colors as the chapters go.**

Chapter 11

(Elizabeth is at the Port Charles University main office at Student Services. She's patiently waiting her turn to talk to the person in charge to find out whether her class from Chicago is available there. If it is, she thinks to herself, she plans to enroll there within the next couple weeks, or whenever the class is available, whichever comes first. When it's finally her turn, she goes to the lady who introduces herself as Mrs. Laurie Landers. They shake hands and Mrs. Landers tells her to have a seat in the chair across from hers, which she does. Elizabeth gets comfortable while Mrs. Landers is sitting behind her desk in her chair)

Mrs. Landers: (smiling) "How can I help you, Miss Elizabeth Webber?"

Liz: (smiles) "Oh, Elizabeth, please."

Mrs. Landers: "Okay…Elizabeth." (chuckles softy) "It's nice to meet you."

Liz: (smiles and nods) "You as well. As for the reason why I'm here…Um…I was recently in Chicago at the 'John Carter Painting School of Arts' for painting and drawing. The class was called 'Art Painting 101'. I recently came back to Port Charles, where I lived before I moved to Chicago a few years ago."

Mrs. Landers: (nodding) "I see. I'm guessing from the way you're speaking, you're wondering if that class is available here at the university?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, ma'am. I'm hoping it is because if it is, I would very much like to resume taking it here instead of Chicago being all my friends and family are here…and because this is where I grew up."

Mrs. Landers: (chuckles) "I can understand why you would like to take the class here if it's available."

Liz: (chuckles) "Yeah. If you DO have it here, I'm not sure when the class starts again or if I have to wait till the next one starts. I was hoping you could please help me."

Mrs. Landers: (nods) "Of course I can! Let me look up all the classes that are offered here, being I don't know them all by heart of course."

Liz: (quickly nods) "Okay. Thank you so much!"

Mrs. Landers: "No problem."

(Elizabeth waits patiently as Mrs. Landers looks on the computer to see if the class Elizabeth is wondering about is available at the university. After a few minutes of searching the data base, Mrs. Landers looks at a hopeful Elizabeth and tells her whether or not it is available. After a few more questions, Elizabeth thanks the lady and leaves the office and then the university)

(She heads home and after taking off her coat, she heads upstairs and goes to her room. She hopes Jason comes by so she can tell him her news. She told him when she first came back hat she was gonna find out whether or not her class was available, from the urging of Audrey. Audrey must have known Elizabeth would go up to her room when she got home, because there was a note taped to her door from Audrey, saying she was at work, but she couldn't wait to hear whether or not the class was available at Port Charles University. Elizabeth was afraid to find out the news herself, because she knew it would've broken Audrey's heart if it wasn't. Audrey loved having Elizabeth back. Plus, she wouldn't have wanted to leave Jason now that they finally expressed their true feelings)

(She starts looking at a magazine that she started the other day, but never finished reading because she's been so busy. Just as she finishes, the front door bell rings. She puts the finished magazine in her garbage and goes downstairs to the front door to open it, revealing Jason. She smiles happily)

Liz: "Hi!"

Jason: (smiles) "Hi."

Liz: "Come on in."

(Elizabeth points her hand to the living room, where Jason goes. He walks toward the couch before turning around, facing Elizabeth. She shuts the door and walks to Jason)

Liz: "It's been a little while since we last spoke. I was kinda wondering when we would again."

Jason: "Yeah, sorry about that."

Liz: (nods) "That's okay. I figured either you were busy working or talking with Sam."

Jason: (nervously) "Yeah, uh, I was talking with Sam, actually. That took awhile."

Liz: (nervously) "O-kay. Um…Can-Can I ask what happened? What you two talked about?"

(Jason turns his head towards the stairs and then back at Elizabeth)

Jason: (still nervous) "Can-Can we…talk upstairs in your room? Just so we don't have any interruptions in case Audrey comes through the front door?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, sure. No problem." (starts walking towards the stairs) "Come on."

Jason: (smiles a little) "Thanks."

(They walk slowly up to Elizabeth's room. She opens her door, which was halfway closed. She gets to the edge of her bed before stopping, turning around to face Jason, who shuts the door behind him. He continues to look nervously at her. Elizabeth can tell from the express on his face that he's really nervous to tell her what happened with Sam. To be honest, she's nervous to hear it. She wants to know what happened with Sam, but scared to know at the same time. She's afraid that even though they finally kissed, that he's gonna tell her that he regrets it and chooses Sam instead. She'd be heartbroken if he did, because she really felt that they made really good progress. She tells herself that whatever Jason tells her that she needs to hear it, good or bad. She admits to herself that she wants him to choose her, but needs to accept it if he doesn't. She stares at Jason before finally speaking)

Liz: (nervously) "So, uh, what is it that you needed to tell me?"

(Jason walks around a little bit, nervously sliding his hands through his spiked hair. He then puts his hands in his pockets. He sighs deeply before finally facing her)

Jason: (whispers) "It's about Sam."

Liz: (softly and nervously) "Okay."

Jason: "After what happened between you and I…"

Liz: "You mean after we kissed?"

Jason: (still whispering) "Yeah. I was getting ready for work when Sam came by."

Liz: (nods a little nervously) "Okay. Go on."

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "When I heard someone at the door, I was hoping it was you."

Liz: (smiles softly) "I'm glad."

Jason: (clears his throat) "But, uh, of course it was Sam, which surprised me." (taking his hands out of his pockets and moves them around in front of him, gesturing) "I mean, I shouldn't have been surprised, because after telling me she needs time to think, I-I should've known she'd probably come by soon."

Liz: (clears her throat) "So, did you, um, did you get everything sorted out?"

Jason: (nervously) "N-Not exactly."

Liz: (confused) "Why do you say it like that?"

Jason: "I was planning on talking to her about us…you and me…but something changed."

Liz: (puzzled) "What changed?"

(Jason puts his hands up to his mouth like he's praying and sighs deeply. Elizabeth patiently waits as he puts his hands down nervously before he finally speaks)

Jason: "Sam…she's…pregnant."

(Elizabeth is shocked, to say the least. Out of all the things for Jason to say, out of all the news in the world, she _never_ expected him to say that. She puts her hand up to her mouth and walks backward a few steps. She loses her balance and falls back on the edge of the bed. She completely forgot she was in front of the bed, but she's grateful that the bed was there, otherwise, she would've fell on the floor. She places both of her hands on her thighs. She looks up at Jason and tries to talk, but no words come out. After a few minutes of collecting her thoughts, she finally is able to speak, but only in a whisper)

Liz: "S-Sam is pregnant?"

(Jason slowly nods, clearly sad about the news)

Jason: (barely audible) "Yes."

(Elizabeth lowers her head, fighting the urge to cry. Jason sees this and it breaks his heart into a million pieces. He wants so bad to comfort her. He wished so badly that he didn't have to tell her this. He would've given anything, _anything_ to spare her the news. But he knew she deserved to hear the truth from him. After what feels like forever of silence, he goes to her, kneeling down, sadly staring at her. He gets so many tears in his eyes that they fall to his cheeks. By then, she's already crying and sniffles. He softly wipes the tears off her cheeks with his fingers. She finally looks up just enough to meet his sad eyes)

Jason: (pleads with her) "Pl-Please, say something. Anything."

Liz: (shrugs sadly) "Say what?" (sniffles) "Sam is pregnant. It's clear what you're gonna do."

(As Elizabeth gets up from the bed, Jason stands up also. She slowly walks away from him. He gently grabs her hand to stop her from walking further away from him)

Liz: (sighs) "What?"

(She turns around, as does he, and they face each other)

Jason: (confused) "What do you mean it's clear what I'm gonna do?"

Liz: (scoffs lightly) "Jason, Sam is pregnant with your child."

Jason: (nods a little and whispers) "Yeah."

Liz: "It's obvious what you came here to do."

Jason: (shakes his head a little confused) "Wh-What do you think I came here to do?"

(Elizabeth sighs and looks the other way, crying again. Jason gently touches her face with his hand, turning it so she's looking at him)

Liz: "To tell me that you're staying with her…with Sam…and that whatever we had…is over before it even started."

(She gently breaks free from his grasp. She walks past him and goes to her desk, looking at the picture of her and Jason smiling in each other's arms. The picture feels like a lifetime ago. More tears run down her cheeks as she cries softly. She tries not to cry so much, but she can't help it. She feels like her hearts been broken into so many pieces that no one, not even Jason, can put back together. She feels like this is the second time her heart got broken. The first time was when her and Jason said goodbye to each other over 3 years ago when she left for Chicago. Now, Jason just got done telling her that Sam's pregnant, with this child. How much more does he think she can take? He slowly walks to her, standing right behind her. He gently puts his arms around her waist. She wants to fight his embrace so bad, but she lets him continue to hold her. Elizabeth leans back, resting her backside against his chest. She rests her head against between the right side of his head and the end of his right shoulder. Jason then rests his head against hers. She softly cries more and he does, too. After a few minutes, he breaks the silence and speaks)

Jason: (softly whispers) "I-I don't…" (sighs) "I don't care that Sam is pregnant. I know I should. I know I should probably do the right thing and stay with her being she's pregnant. But the truth is…"

(He gently lets go of her and slowly turns her around so she's facing him. He looks at her red eyes from the tears and puts his hands on the bottom of her cheeks before saying in a low voice, a few more tears falling down his cheeks)

Jason: "I want to be with you, Elizabeth. I've always wanted to be with you. I know that sounds selfish of me to say." (sighs and briefly closes his eyes, sniffling) "But I don't care. I-I love you, Elizabeth. I loved you before everything happened and I love you now…even with everything happening. I-I've never felt for anyone, not even Sam, what I feel for you."

(Elizabeth smiles a little in repliance)

Jason: "I will be there for her and the baby. But, I still want to be with you, Elizabeth. That is, if you'll still have me?"

(Elizabeth laughs and moves her head around a little. She briefly closes her eyes before looking back at him again)

Liz: (sniffles) "But, what about Sam? I mean, what if she thought you were going to be with her because of the baby?"

Jason: (smiles and shakes his head) "Don't worry about Sam. I will gently tell her that I want to be with you, but I will always be there for her and the baby…whatever they need."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "To be honest, I was hoping you would say that. I know Sam will probably be a little upset because she thought you would stay with her, but like you said, you will be there for her just not with her."

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. I just hope she understands."

Liz: (nervously) "What if she doesn't?"

Jason: (sighs) "There's nothing I can do about that. I will be there for her and the baby always. But you have my heart. You always have."

(Elizabeth laughs happily)

Elizabeth: (sniffles) "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words?"

Jason: (chuckles) "A long time, I take it?"

Elizabeth: (laughs) "That's a little bit of an understatement."

(They both laugh before they both get serious)

Liz: "So, when are you going to tell her?"

Jason: "She said she's going to the doctor either today or tomorrow, depending on how busy it is there. I will tell her then."

Liz: (nods) "Okay."

(Jason gently caresses her face with his hands. He tenderly plays with her hair and places a few strands of hair that's in her face and puts them behind her ears. She smiles and closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of his soft hands. As she opens her eyes, he leans in slowly and tenderly kisses her rosy pink lips. After a few seconds, they break free, looking into each other's eyes and they smile happily and share another kiss. She puts her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist. They both open their mouths a little so their tongues massage each other. Just as the kiss becomes more passionate, they hear the front door open downstairs. They break their kiss to hear Audrey's voice)

Audrey: (loudly) "Elizabeth, dear, are you here?"

(Elizabeth and Jason release their grasp from each other and clear their throats before she responds to Audrey's question)

Liz: (loudly) "Yeah, gram! I'm upstairs! I'll be downstairs shortly!"

Audrey: (loudly) "Okay!"

(Jason and Elizabeth both chuckle before he speaks)

Jason: "I guess we better go downstairs to see your grandmother, huh?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yeah, I guess we better."

(As they're leaving her room, he gently takes Elizabeth's hand into his and slides her fingers through his. They both smile as they head downstairs to see Audrey. As they finish walking down the last set of steps that faces the living room, Audrey notices Jason and smiles)

Audrey: "Jason! Oh, it is so good to see you again!"

Jason: (smiles and nods) "Nice to see you as well, Audrey."

(Audrey signals for him to come near her, which he does. She takes him into her arms, giving him a warm hug. Elizabeth smiles during this, happy that Audrey is so welcoming towards Jason. Audrey has always been this way. She's waited so long for Elizabeth to find happiness and she's always felt Jason gives her that. The way he has always been towards Elizabeth since the beginning, it has always made Audrey happy. No man has ever made Elizabeth feel that way. Audrey and Jason break free from their hug, both smiling. Audrey puts her hands up to her mouth like she's praying and smiles. Jason and Elizabeth hold each other in their arms while Audrey looks on happily)

Audrey: "So, does this mean you two have sorted everything out that you needed to?"

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other and smile and look at Audrey again)

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, gram. We did."

Jason: (smiles) "Thanks to you."

(Audrey looks at him, surprised)

Audrey: "_Me_?" (laughs softly) "What did I do?"

(Jason shakes his head a little and smiles at her)

Jason: "If it weren't for your loving support and your acceptance towards me…" (looks at Elizabeth then at Audrey again) "…Towards us, we may never have found our way back to each other again."

(Audrey slowly shakes her head and smiles)

Audrey: "I didn't do anything, my dear. You two did it all by not giving up on each other. Even before when you two were first sorting out your feelings and then when Elizabeth went to Chicago and since returning and you being with Sam, I always knew that you two were truly meant for each other. Jason, I know you tried to move on with Sam because Elizabeth left, but when I did see you two together, you and Sam, I could tell that you were trying to be happy, but you weren't….not completely. But with my granddaughter, I can tell you're happy from the way your eyes light up when she's in the room. It's clear she makes you very happy, as you do her."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth and smiles and looks back at Audrey)

Jason: (smiles) "She does, Audrey. Yes, I tried to move on with Sam, but deep down, I knew there would never be anyone else like Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth happily looks at Jason)

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I knew you would never give up on me."

Jason: (shakes his head a little) "I never could."

(He takes Elizabeth in his arms once more, making Audrey smile even bigger)

Audrey: "I'm so happy for you two."

(Audrey then ends her smile, remembering Sam)

Audrey: "As much as I'd hate to end this moment, I have to ask."

Liz: (puzzled) "What? What is it, gram?"

Audrey: (sighs) "Well, does this mean…" (looks at Jason) "What does this mean for you and Sam? I know you two are still technically together. At least, that's what I last heard."

Jason: (sighs) "Yes, we are still together, but Sam knows now how I feel about Elizabeth and I think she's accepting it. I plan on telling her as soon as I see her."

Audrey: (nods) "I'm glad. As much as I love Elizabeth, I know you respect other people's feelings as well, meaning Sam's, so I know you will be gentle when speaking with her."

Jason: (nods) "Yes, I will."

Liz: "There's just one problem, gram."

Audrey: (confused) "What's that?"

Jason: "I just found out that Sam's pregnant…with my child."

(Audrey deeply inhales and exhales)

Audrey: "Oh, dear."

Jason: (softly sighs) "Yeah."

Audrey: "What are you planning on doing, if I may ask?"

Jason: (smiles a little) "No, you're fine, Audrey. I plan on telling Sam that I will support her and the baby, but I plan on being with Elizabeth."

Audrey: (looks at Elizabeth) "Is this what you want, Elizabeth?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, gram. I know Jason will be there for Sam and I support him in that, but he and I want to be together. I hope you will support us in that."

Audrey: (sighs) "I know you two must feel torn in what to do with the baby Sam is carrying, but it should not stop you from living your life. Like Jason said, he will be there for Sam and his child."

Jason: (nods) "I will."

Audrey: (smiles) "Then I support both of you."

Liz: (face lights up) "You will?"

Audrey: (nods happily) "I can see how happy you two make each other. I just hope Sam understands that."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other nervously)

Liz: "Yeah, we hope so, too."

(Audrey then remembers something)

Audrey: "Oh, by the way, Elizabeth?"

Liz: "Yeah, gram?"

Audrey: "Did you ever go to the university to find out if your class was available there, the one from Chicago?"

(Jason looks at Elizabeth and asks what's going on)

Liz: "Oh, uh, with everything that happened, I completely forgot about that." (chuckles)

(Audrey and Jason both look at Elizabeth, waiting for her to speak)

Liz: (clears her throat) "You both know how I wanted to see if my class in Chicago was here in Port Charles?"

(Jason and Audrey both nod)

Liz: "Well, I went to the university and spoke with the head of Student Services. Um, a Mrs. Laurie Landers."

Audrey: (nods) "Okay. And then what happened?"

Liz: "The class I'm taking in Chicago, 'Art Painting 101'…well, the lady looked it up in the data base to see if the class was available here."

Jason: (nods nervously) "What did she say? Is the class available here?"

(Elizabeth looks at both Jason and Audrey and can see they both have hopeful looks on their faces)

Audrey: (chuckles) "Well, Elizabeth! Don't keep us in suspense, my dear!"

Jason: (smiles a little) "Yeah, what did she tell you?"

(Elizabeth stares at them both before answering them)

Liz: (smiles happily) "Yes, it is!" (jumps up and down a little) "She told me that it is indeed here…the class is also available here in Port Charles!"

(Jason and Audrey both sigh in relief. All of them smile)

Audrey: "Oh, Elizabeth, my dear! I can't tell you how happy I am right now!"

Jason: "So, this means that you will now be definitely staying in Port Charles?"

Liz: (nods happily) "Yes. I have no reason to leave Port Charles now. I will be taking the class here."

(Jason gives her a light kiss on the forehead and briefly hugs her)

Audrey: "So, when does the class start? Did she tell you?"

Liz: (nodding) "Yeah. Being it's the end of December and the next semester doesn't start until January 5th, the new class starts then. So, I won't be missing anything. I can resume taking it then."

(Audrey looks up to the ceiling and closes her eyes briefly before looking back at Elizabeth, full of happiness)

Audrey: "I-I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for you, Elizabeth, and for myself of course. I have wanted you back for so long. I never wanted you to leave, but I understand why you had to. I'm so glad!"

Liz: (laughs) "Thanks, gram!"

Audrey: "If you don't mind me saying so, I'm hoping you'll continue to stay here. I absolutely love having you here and I hope you feel the same way?"

Liz: (nods) "I would absolutely love it. Thanks, gram."

(Elizabeth goes up to Audrey and gives her a warm hug, which Audrey gladly accepts)

Audrey: "I love you so much, my dear."

Liz: "I love you, too, gram."

(They break free and Audrey looks at Jason and smiles)

Audrey: "I hope this means I will be seeing more of you."

Jason: (nods and smiles) "You can count on it. Thank you, Audrey."

Audrey: "All the thanks I need is knowing that you will continue to make my granddaughter happy."

Jason: (nods) "You know I will."

Audrey: (happily nods) "Yes, I do."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth and sighs)

Jason: "Well, I suppose I better go talk to Sam."

Liz: "Are you going to be okay?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll come by afterwards if it doesn't get too late and let you know what happened."

Liz: (nods) "Okay. Yeah, please do."

(Jason gives Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and then goes up to Audrey and gives her a hug, which she accepts. Afterwards, he tells them goodbye and leaves the house. Audrey and Elizabeth look at each other happily and share another hug before breaking free)

Liz: "Thank you, gram, for always being there for me and supporting me. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "You never have to worry about that, my dear. I'll always be here for you and support you."

(They both smile and relax on the couch)

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wasn't sure how the chapter was going to go until I wrote it, but I was happy with the outcome! Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you thought! Write as much as you want as I love hearing from all of you! Feel free to let me know what you would like to see happen and I will consider it for the upcoming chapters. As for the next chapter, I'm going to write Sam's reaction to Jason's decision regarding his choice to be with Elizabeth. I plan on writing Emily's reaction to all this, but not sure what chapter yet. I will keep you updated. Thanks to everyone for reading! It means a lot! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, all you guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks. I didn't forget about the story. I had to adjust to my new hours/days at my job; so unfortunately, I haven't been able to write till now. I hope you haven't forgotten about me or this story. Thank you to those who continue to read/review/follow/favorite my story! It means so much! Please keep the reviews coming! I love to hear from you. All the reviews/encouragement will encourage me to write more/quicker. You will see Sam's reaction to Jason's choice to be with Elizabeth in this chapter! There are alotta emotions in this chapter between them. Let me know what you think! Happy reading & please review! Thanks!**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! All my readers said the same thing as you! Ha-ha. They were very happy with Jason's choice to be with Elizabeth even though Sam is pregnant with his child. I was worried when I haven't heard from you in a little while, but I completely understand why. Glad you're feeling better! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Glad you loved it!**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I agree with you on that. Jason and Elizabeth will have to fight to be together. Will they have what it takes to be together in the end? We shall see.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! I'm glad I surprised you, in a good way of course. Hehe. Now that Jason and Elizabeth have decided to be together, we'll see if they stick to their choice despite Sam's thoughts/actions in the chapters.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Ha-ha. I'm glad you loved the chapter! We will see if Jason & Elizabeth decide to stay together despite Sam's pregnancy.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! On the show, I got the impression that, b/c of Jason's business, Audrey didn't always approve of his lifestyle. So, I wanted to change that in my story. All Audrey has ever wanted for Elizabeth was for her to be happy.**

**Silvermaj: Thanks for the review! You feel the love between Jason/Elizabeth w/o them even saying it. It's nice to have supporters, like Audrey and Emily, for example. You're right…Sam will be in for a shock. How will Jason respond? Tune in to the next chapter to find out!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I laughed so hard to your review on 'let me pick my jaw up off the floor!' that Jason chose Elizabeth. I'm glad I made everyone happy on that chapter! You will find out Sam's reaction to Jason's decision. Emily will find out in the next chapter. Lucky will find out soon.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! It meant a lot to me that you felt what Elizabeth was going through regarding what Jason told her (Sam's pregnancy) and then his reaction to be with her (Elizabeth). Look forward to hearing more from you!**

**Chapter 12**

(Elizabeth is at home in the living room watching TV, waiting for Emily to come. She called Emily last night, but she must have been busy with homework because she didn't get back to Elizabeth till this morning. Being Elizabeth said it was important, Emily called her as soon as she could, which was this morning. Emily was worried something was wrong, but was relieved when Elizabeth assured her it was nothing bad, but exciting news. Emily was dying to know, but Elizabeth said she'd tell her as soon as school got out. Elizabeth knew Emily would be ecstatic to hear that, although Sam is pregnant, Jason wanted to be with Elizabeth and that he professed his love to her. Elizabeth was dying from anticipation to tell Emily what she's sure she's been dying to hear: that Jason and her are FINALLY together. Elizabeth figured Emily wouldn't be too thrilled to hear about Sam's pregnancy, but Emily would have to accept it. Liz could tell from Emily's opinions about Sam that she didn't care too much for her. Emily never said she hated Sam, she just could always tell Jason wasn't always happy. Even when Elizabeth and Jason were only figuring out their feelings, Emily could see a spark in Jason's eyes)

(Elizabeth checked her watch…3:30pm. Okay, she figured Emily was either just getting out of school or that she was on her way to Audrey's to see her. Elizabeth admitted to herself that she was getting a little impatient. Just because she couldn't wait to tell Emily her news)

(About 5 minutes later, there's a knock at the front door. Elizabeth quickly got up from the couch and walked fast to the door to open it, revealing Emily)

Liz: (sighs) "It's about time you showed up!" (laughing)

Emily: (laughs) "Sorry! My English teacher needed to talk to me quickly after school was over. I came here as quickly as I could."

Liz: (chuckles) "That's okay. I'm just teasing!"

Emily: (chuckles softly) "So, what's so urgent that you needed to tell me? The way you sounded in your message, there was something major you had to tell me."

Liz: "Well, take off your coat first and stay awhile before I tell you."

Emily: "Oh, right." (laughs)

(Elizabeth helps Emily take off her coat and then hangs it up on the coat rack before they go to the couch and sit down)

Emily: (jokingly) "Okay, now something must have happened since the last time we talked, if you helped me take off my coat!"

Liz: (excitedly) "You are going to love this!"

(Emily can tell she's excited about something)

Emily: (laughs) "Will you just tell me already?!"

Liz: (smiles) "Okay. Okay. Well, you know how Sam wasn't exactly happy about Jason's feelings for me?"

Emily: (nodding) "Yeah, she was furious, even after Jason told her he never planned on it."

Liz: Something's happened since then."

Emily: (shakes her head & shrugs) "What?"

Liz: "Jason came over yesterday afternoon."

Emily: "Wait. Here? To Audrey's?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. The last time he was here…"

Emily: "Was when you two were figuring things out, if I remember correctly."

Liz: (smiles) "Yep!"

Emily: "So, have you two figured things out since then?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, we did."

Emily: (breathes in & out deeply) "Okay." (sighs) "Please tell me you two decided what I hope you two did."

Liz: (nods) "You're right."

Emily: (surprised )"You mean…?"

Liz: (nodding slowly, happily) "Yes! Jason came here yesterday and told me he wants to be with me! That he loves me and he chooses me!"

Emily: (eyes wide open, shocked) "Are you serious?!"

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, trust me, girl. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Emily: (smiles big) "Jason finally came to his senses about Sam and chose you?!"

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Well, I don't know if I would say it like that! But yes, Jason admitted that, while he cared for Sam, he loves me and wants to be with me."

Emily: (happily) "Oh, my god, Elizabeth! I'm SO happy for you!"

Liz: (laughs) "I can see that!"

Emily: "Come here! Come here!"

(Emily gives Elizabeth the biggest hug, so big that she chokes her a little)

Liz: (gasping for air) "Um…Emily…?"

(Emily breaks the hug and looks at Elizabeth. She can tell she hugged her too tightly. She smiles apologically)

Emily: (winces) "I'm sorry!"

Liz: (laughs) "It's okay."

(Elizabeth coughs a little, but feels better after a minute)

Emily: "You have made me the happiest person ever! Well, after yourself, of course!"

Liz: (laughs, nodding) "I know what you mean."

(Emily sits down and pats the spot next to her, wanting Elizabeth to sit down, too, which she does)

Emily: "So, what happens now? I mean, did Jason officially break things off with Sam?"

Liz: (sighs nervously) "He will be. But there's something you don't know."

Emily: (worriedly) "Uh-oh. What is it? How bad is it?"

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Good news always comes with bad news, unfortunately."

Emily: (inhales deeply) "Sam didn't try doing anything to you, did she?"

(The way Emily looks at Elizabeth, she gets the hint that Emily's referring to if Sam hit her or something like that)

Liz: (shakes her head quickly) "No!"

Emily: (exhales deeply) "Oh, thank god!"

Liz: (winces) "But, I wouldn't be surprised if she does try something after Jason talks to her."

Emily: (leans back a little, confused) "Why do you say that?"

Liz: "Jason heard something shocking from Sam yesterday."

Emily: (groans) "Oh, great! What did McCall tell Jason that was so shocking?"

Liz: (nervously) "Are you ready for this?"

Emily: (sighs) "Unfortunately. What?"

Liz: "Sam's pregnant."

Emily: (shocked) "She's what?!"

Liz: (nods) "Yep. My thoughts exactly."

Emily: (still shocked) "Samantha McCall is pregnant?"

Liz: "Yes."

Emily: "Is it his? The baby, I mean."

Liz: (gives her a look) "Well, I don't see why it _wouldn't_ be."

Emily: (sighs) "Well, given her track record and her history…"

Liz: (confused) "I-I don't understand, Em. What do you mean her history?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "Oh, nothing. I didn't mean to be nosy."

Liz: (gives her a look) "Really?" (chuckles)

Emily: (shakes her head) "Okay, you're right. I know I can be a little nosy."

Liz: (gives her a look) "A little?"

Emily: (defensively) "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Liz: (laughs) "I am! I am! I'm just teasing you! Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

Emily: (smiles) "It's okay."

Liz: "Okay, now what were you saying about Sam's track record?"

(Elizabeth looks at Emily's facial expressions and starts to figure out what she means. She gets a shocked look on her face)

Liz: "Emily, do you mean to tell me that Sam has cheated in the past?"

Emily: (nervously) "I don't know what you've heard, or what Jason's heard for that matter."

Liz: "Well, of course, I haven't heard anything because I haven't been here for awhile, but you know that."

Emily: (nods) "Yeah. Has-Has Jason mentioned anything to you?"

Liz: (shakes her head, confused) "No. Why would he?"

Emily: "I didn't know whether or not he did. I was just wondering."

Liz: "Okay, well, what have you heard?"

Emily: (guiltily) "I don't know if I should keep going, being it's none of my business."

Liz: (chuckles) "Emily, you've said this much, you minus well finish what you were saying."

Emily: (shakes her head a little) "True."

Liz: "Okay, what's going on? What have you heard?"

Emily: (sighs deeply) "Okay. Before Sam came to Port Charles and started going out with Jason, she was involved with someone."

Liz: (nods) "Okay. And?"

Emily: "They were going out for a few years when they all of a sudden broke up."

Liz: "Hmmm. That's weird."

Emily: "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Liz: "Well, was there a reason why?"

Emily: "Rumor was…that she cheated on him."

Liz: (surprised) "Really? Huh. That's surprising considering how she seems now."

Emily: (scoffs a little) "You're telling me. I don't know why she cheated on him. You would think that considering her and this guy were going out for so long, they'd be serious."

Liz: (nods a little) "Like her and Jason. According to Jason, they've been going out for about a year or so."

Emily: "Yeah. She doesn't seem like the type to do that, either, at least when I first met her."

Liz: "Where did you hear this rumor from?"

Emily: "Oh, it was going around from the last place she lived. It must not be far away from Port Charles if I heard it here."

Liz: "So, the rumor is…that Sam was going out with someone for awhile and she cheated on him."

Emily: (nods) "Yep. I admit, I'm curious why, especially being she's been Jason for so long."

Liz: "Well, Jason hasn't said anything to me about it. Either he's ignoring it or he doesn't know."

Emily: "Well, I just heard it not too long ago."

Liz: "Why is it that you heard it now, when Sam's been here in Port Charles for so long?"

Emily: "Well, actually, I heard it at Kelly's."

Liz: "Who told you at Kelly's?"

Emily: "I overheard it from a group of people. It's kinda not to hear it in a public place."

Liz: "True."

Emily: "I started talking with Erin and she said she heard people talking about it, too."

Liz: "If people are talking about it at Kelly's, it's only a matter of time before Jason hears it."

Emily: "If he hasn't already."

Liz: "Well, it's none of my business. I'm not gonna get involved in it, especially if it's not true. It could only be just that…a rumor."

Emily: (nods) "Okay. So anyways, back to you and Jason…" (chuckling)

(Elizabeth can't help but smile)

Liz: "Yes?"

Emily: (smiles) "I can't tell you how happy I am about this."

Liz: (chuckles softy) "I am, too, girl. I've been waiting for this for so long that I actually thought it wouldn't happen."

Emily: "How do you think it's gonna go with Sam?"

Liz: (inhales & exhales deeply) "Hopefully, okay. I mean, obviously she's not going to be happy about it. I wouldn't be either if I were in her shoes."

Emily: "But?"

Liz: "As much as I feel for her, I can't help but be happy for me."

Emily: "And you deserve it, girl."

Liz: (smiles) "Thanks."

(At Sam's apartment, she is looking a pamphlet while sitting on the couch. She is excitedly waiting for Jason, anxious to share her news. She remembered Jason telling her he'd be there for her and the baby and she assumed to herself that he meant he'd still be with her. She called Jason earlier, telling him she found out the results of the pregnancy test she took at the doctor's office. He told her he'd be there as soon as he got done with work. After about a half hour, there's a knock at the door. Sam gets up from the couch and answers it, revealing Jason. She smiles at him. She opens the door more so he can get in. She gives him a hug. He looks surprised when she does this, but hugs her back to be nice. She offers him a seat on the couch, but he politely declines, so she decides to sit by herself on the couch instead)

Sam: "Long day at work?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah, it-it was fine. I'm done for the day."

Sam: "I'm sure you're happy about that."

Jason: (nods nervously) "Yeah, I guess."

(After an awkward silence, Sam speaks)

Sam: "Judging by how quiet you are, I'm guessing you're wondering how the doctor appointment went?"

Jason: (nodding) "Yeah, kinda."

Sam: "I wasn't able to get in to see the doctor yesterday like I had hoped, but they had an afternoon spot available today, which I took."

Jason: (nods) "Okay. D-Did you get the results?"

Sam: (nods) "Yes, I did."

Jason: "And?"

(They stare at each other for what seems like forever before Sam breaks the silence)

Sam: "I'm pregnant. According to the doctor, I'm about a month and half along."

Jason: "Okay." (confused) "I thought you said that you were probably only about a few weeks to a month along? Unless I heard you wrong?"

Sam: (shakes her head) "No, you didn't hear me wrong. I thought I was only that far along, too. But according to the doctor, I'm further along than I thought."

(Jason doesn't say anything, which Sam notices. She gets up from the couch and goes to Jason)

Sam: "You're really quiet." (chuckles nervously)

Jason: (sighs) "Sam, we need to talk."

Sam: (nodding) "Okay. About what?"

Jason: "Us."

Sam: "I know the last time we talked you told me you were going to be there for me and the baby."

Jason: (nodding) "And I will. But…"

Sam: "But what?"

(Jason tries to figure out how to tell Sam about his decision to be with Elizabeth)

Sam: "Jason, just say it."

Jason: "You were right on me having feelings for Elizabeth."

Sam: (scoffs) "I figured that. Anyone could tell from the way you were looking at her, especially at dinner the other night."

Jason: (sighs) "Sam, I'm sorry -."

Sam: (interrupts) "Just answer me this, Jason. Are you leaving me for her?"

(Jason is surprised by the way she asked that)

Jason: (surprised) "What?"

Sam: (scoffs) "You heard me, Jason. Are you planning on leaving me for her?"

Jason: (sighs softly) "Sam, it's never been about leaving you for anyone. We…you and I…we just grew apart."

Sam: (scoffs) "Says you."

Jason: (scoffs) "Sam, I know you've been feeling it, too. We've been having problems way before Elizabeth came back to Port Charles. It has nothing to do with her."

Sam: (shouts angrily) "It has EVERYTHING to do with her! We were just fine until Elizabeth Webber came back to Port Charles! Why the hell did she have to come back, huh?! From what I heard, she was perfectly happy in Chicago at her art or painting school or whatever the hell it is."

(Jason fights the urge to raise his voice at Sam. He wants to yell at her, but feels it won't do any good, especially being she's pregnant. He doesn't want to upset her and possibly harm the baby)

Jason: "It has nothing to do with Elizabeth, Sam. Yes, she was happy in Chicago, but she missed her family."

Sam: (smugly) "She could have visited. That's what people usually do when they miss their friends or family."

(Jason gets an angry look on his face. He's about had it. He's tried being nice about it and respectful towards Sam and her feelings, but it's clear that Sam doesn't care about being nice. He decides to hell with it and raises his voice back)

Jason: "I understand that you're hurt Sam. But blaming Elizabeth is NOT gonna solve our problems."

Sam: (scoffs & yells) "What problems, Jason?! Our relationship was just fine until your pretty little Elizabeth came back and then you started making puppy eyes at her! What the hell did you expect me to do?!"

Jason: (angrily) "I did not! Yes, I may have had feelings for her since before she left for Chicago, but I _never_ acted on them! I'm with you! Well, I _was_ with you. I have never cheated on you!"

(Sam goes up to Jason, so close she can feel his breath)

Sam: (angrily and slowly) "Are you going to stand there and tell me that since Elizabeth's been back in Port Charles, you have _never_ kissed her?"

(Jason stares at her with and from the expression on his face, Sam knows her answer)

Sam: (laughs and scoffs) "I should've known Elizabeth Webber would try doing something. She practically thinks she's God's gift to men!"

Jason: (yells angrily) "Ok, that's enough! She's never done anything to you, Sam, and look at what you're doing!"

Sam: (scoffs) "What am I doing, Jason? Huh?! Giving her exactly what she deserves?!" (laughs) "It's about time I did! Someone has to!"

Jason: (confused) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam: "Elizabeth couldn't make up her mind when she was first here before she left for Chicago whether she wanted to be with you or not. So, of course she wanted to come back to claim you when she knew you moved on."

Jason: (angrily) "That's not how it went, Sam, and you know that."

(Sam puts her hands on her hips, angrily)

Sam: "Oh, I'm wrong? Please enlighten me, Jason. I can't wait to hear this!"

Jason: "Elizabeth didn't come back for me."

(Jason knew that was a lie because Elizabeth secretly told him that she did come back for him, as well as her family, but he didn't want to give Sam any more reason to speak negatively against Elizabeth)

Sam: "Oh, she didn't? I find that hard to believe, considering when I first got here 3 years ago, you and her decided to just be friends and now all of a sudden, she's not even here a month and look at what she's done…and you! She couldn't wait to chase after you."

Jason: (furiously) "She did NOT chase after me and you know that. She knew you and I were seeing each other so she walked away because she didn't want to wreck our relationship…yours and mine."

Sam: (scoffs) "Oh, she walked away alright. She knew all she had to do was blink those pretty brown eyes of hers and you'd go chasing her."

Jason: (gives her a look) "Are you done bashing her? Especially when she's done absolutely nothing to you."

(Sam looks at Jason in the eyes and angrily responds)

Sam: "I haven't even begun."

(Sam turns around so her back is turned to Jason. He angrily speaks to her)

Jason: "You know, for someone who has a checkered past, you sure are quick to pass judgment onto others."

(Sam turns around and looks at Jason, confused but has an angry look on her face)

Sam: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jason: "I'm sure you're heard the rumors going around Port Charles about you cheating on your previous boyfriend."

Sam: (defensively) "That's not true and you know that."

Jason: (angrily & raises his hands to his sides) "Do I? I thought I knew you, Sam, I really did. But after everything that's happened, I don't know if I ever did."

Sam: (smugly) "Well, it goes both ways."

Jason: (leans his head back a little) "What?"

Sam: "I thought I knew you, too, Jason. I thought you actually cared about this relationship. But now I'm wondering if you just wanted a way out so you used your little Lizzie to do it."

Jason: (clearly) "You know damn well her name is Elizabeth, not 'Lizzie'."

Sam: (shrugs) "Whatever. I'm sure I'm not the first person who's called her that and I'm sure I won't be the last."

(Jason stares at her, in shock that she's reacting like this)

Jason: (shakes his head slowly) "When did you get to be like this, Sam? It's like you have this whole other side of you that I never knew about. This…" (shakes his head) "I don't know. Devious side."

Sam: (tears in her eyes) "The day you started messing with Elizabeth Webber."

Jason: (sighs) "Except for that one kiss I admit we shared, I have never cheated on you, Sam."

Sam: (tears rolling down her cheeks) "Whether it was a kiss or sleeping together, a cheater is always a cheater."

Jason: (sighs) "Sam, I didn't come here to fight."

Sam: (laughs) "You didn't? What did you expect would happen, Jason, when you were gonna tell me you're leaving me…for her."

Jason: "I thought you understood my feelings for her."

Sam: (scoffs) "Oh, yeah, I understood all right. She can't find a guy for herself, so she's gotta take someone else's."

Jason: "You know that's not true. She was with Lucky Spencer."

Sam: (chuckles) "Yeah, Lucky. And it's clear that he's clueless about her feelings for you. Kinda sad if you think about it because he's had feelings for her since before she left years ago."

(Jason looks at Sam weirdly, which she picks up on)

Sam: (scoffs) "Oh, come on, Jason. How could you not know? Anyone could tell he wanted to be more than friends with her, but she didn't want him, she wanted you."

Jason: "I wasn't even in the picture yet when Lucky and Elizabeth started hanging out."

Sam: "Yeah, but told me once when we got to know each other as friends that he wanted to be friends than friends, and by the time he was going to act on his feelings, you came into the picture. He knew he lost her when you started hanging out with her."

Jason: (sighs) "I-I swear, I didn't know how Lucky felt. If I had known…"

Sam: (chuckles softly) "You'd what, Jason? Stepped aside and let Lucky have a chance? I highly doubt that."

Jason: "Elizabeth didn't even feel the same way towards him."

Sam: "Do you know this for sure?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes. She had no idea how he felt about her. But even if she had known, she didn't feel the same way."

Sam: (shakes her head) "Well, we'll never know now, will we? All because you and 'Lizzie' couldn't keep your hands off of each other."

(Jason looks at her angrily. He can't believe the things Sam is saying. He's never seen her act like this. What happened to the kind Sam he knew? It's like she doesn't exist anymore. He looks down briefly, then looks back up and faces Sam with anger in his eyes)

Jason: "Saying her name like that will not change anything, Sam. Right now, I can't even stand to look at you."

Sam: (shaking her head) "Well, to tell you the truth, Jason, I feel the same way."

Jason: "I'm gonna go. I don't know what else there is to say. It's clear how you feel about everything."

Sam: (scoffs) "Can you blame me?"

Jason: "Like I said last time we talked, I will be there for you and the baby. But as for us, we're done."

(Sam shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders and calmly sits down on the couch, putting her feet on her coffee table. She grabs the pamphlet and looks at it. As Jason is walking to the front door, he hears Sam speak)

Sam: "We'll see about that."

(Jason stops walking and turns around half way and looks at Sam suspiciously)

Jason: "What's that supposed to mean?"

(Sam moves her face away from the pamphlet and looks at Jason with a smug look)

Sam: "We'll see if you get anywhere near this baby."

(Jason looks at her with anger in his eyes)

Jason: "I know we may be done with our relationship, Sam, but you won't keep me away from my child. You know I have a right to be in my child's life."

(Sam shrugs her shoulders as Jason leaves her apartment)

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter?! Ha-ha! I warned you a few chapters ago that soon Sam would be showing her true colors. What do you think will happen next? How did you guys like this chapter? Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you thought! Like I said before, the more reviews/encouragement I get from you will encourage me to write the next chapter quicker. I love hearing from you, whether the reviews are short or long. I don't mind either way. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the reviews! It means so much that you have read/reviewed my story! To those who have followed/favorite this story as well, thank you! It puts a smile on my face that you're enjoying it. Please keep the reviews coming! As for this chapter, you will see Lucky's reaction to Elizabeth's news that she and Jason are together. You will see a VERY different side of Lucky than the one I've portrayed him so far. What I mean by that you will see. You will also see Emily and Jason discuss the whole Elizabeth/Sam situation. I thought I'd put in some scenes between them being I haven't really since Elizabeth's first day back in Port Charles. Always nice to add some brother/sister scenes. Hehe. Happy reading!**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review, girl! I'm not exactly sure yet when there will be a DNA test on Sam's baby being I haven't written since the last time I posted, but I promise you there WILL be one. You will find out the results. Yep, Sam definitely showed her true colors.**

**Pamela: Thanks for the review! Everyone has agreed with you on Sam: she is a total bitch. You'll see more of t hat as the chapters continues.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review, girl! We will find out as the chapters go how Sam reacts to Jason's choice to be with Elizabeth.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review, girl! It means a lot! I've had others say they're glad that Jason stood up for Elizabeth. Sam didn't like that, but she realized how Jason truly felt towards Elizabeth when he did that.**

**Blackberry959: Thanks for the review! I'm not sure yet when Jason asks for a paternity test to prove he's the baby's father as I haven't written any more chapters past this one, but there will be one. We will see how the results go.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! May people agree with you on your negative opinions on Sam and I don't blame you on that! Ha-ha.**

**Liasonluv: Thanks for the review! Like it showed in the last chapter, Jason will start to realize Sam isn't the person he thought he knew. Hehe.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! We'll see what the results of the DNA test shows. Being it was revealed Sam cheated on a previous boyfriend, will it be revealed she cheated on Jason or that Jason's the father? That's not a bad idea you had regarding Jason needing to find out how Sam knows so much about Elizabeth. Hehe. Thanks for the idea!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the positive review! I'm glad you liked it. Even though it's only a rumor that Sam cheated on a previous boyfriend, we will know the truth about that soon. Not sure when yet as I haven't written anything past this chapter.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Ha-ha…many people agreed with you on Sam! We will soon find out the truth about Sam's past. Will Jason be the biological father of Sam's baby? We will see. Needless to say, Sam isn't too happy with Elizabeth. Makes you wonder what Sam may try do. Glad you like Emily/Liz. Take care!**

**Chapter 13**

(Lucky is at work at Luke's. He's making sure everything is set up for that evening when the band that's performing tonight arrives. He also makes sure the bar is fully stacked with alcohol and refreshments. He's behind the bar when Elizabeth comes in. He sees her and has a big smile on his face as she comes closer. She smiles politely as she stops where she's at, across the counter from him)

Lucky: (smiles) "Hey. I haven't heard from you in a few days. I thought maybe you disappeared or have been avoiding me."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I haven't been avoiding you."

Lucky: "So, what have you been up to?"

Liz: "Well, I went to the university to find out if my class from Chicago is available here in Port Charles."

Lucky: (hopeful) "What'd they tell you?"

Liz: "It is available here."

Lucky: (happily) "Really?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. Class starts on January 5th."

Lucky: "That's a week away…being it's the 29th now."

Liz: (nods) "Yep, it's getting closer."

Lucky: "I'm so happy for you, Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles) "Thanks, Lucky."

(Lucky walks around the counter so he's in front of her and takes Elizabeth in his arms happily and twirls her in a circle before stopping. He gently puts her down and stares at her in the eyes. She nervously looks at him, wondering what he's gonna do being he's looking at her so tenderly. He leans in to kiss her, but she gently stops him. He looks at her apologically)

Lucky: "Oh, I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I wasn't thinking."

Liz: (smiles briefly) "That's okay."

Lucky: "I'm sure you'd rather wait for me to kiss you after we go on a proper date." (smiling)

Liz: "Lucky…um…" (nervously) "Can-Can we talk?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, sure. No problem. Let's sit down."

(Lucky helps Elizabeth in her seat, which she thanks him for. He sits in the chair across from her. He rests his elbows on the table and folds his arms)

Lucky: "So, what'd you need to talk about?"

Liz: (nervously) "Well, it's about…us."

Lucky: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Liz: "I-I know I agreed to go out with you."

Lucky: (studies her) "But?"

Liz: "Something's happened since then."

Lucky: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Liz: "I'm sorry." (sighs sadly) "I'm sorry if I led you on."

Lucky: (leans back a little) "Why would you think you led me on?" (confused)

Liz: "When I told you I would go out with you, it's because I thought I had to move on."

Lucky: (still confused) "Move on from what?"

Liz: "Jason."

Lucky: "Jason? Jason Morgan?"

Liz: (nods slowly) "Yes."

Lucky: "Last time I heard, Jason was with Sam."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, he was."

Lucky: "So, what's changed since then?"

Liz: (sighs) "Remember when I left for Chicago years ago and Jason and I agreed to be friends?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, I remember."

Liz: "Well, one night a few nights ago, Jason admitted to me that, while he cares about Sam, he loved me."

(Lucky leans back in his chair and sighs deeply. He looks down at his hands and plays with them for a few seconds before folding them, looking up at Elizabeth)

Lucky: "What did you say when he told you this?"

Liz: "I told him that I loved him, too."

(Lucky looks at her and scoffs. He gets up from his chair and turns around, his back facing her. He sighs loudly and puts his hands on his hips. He raises his head so it faces the ceiling. Elizabeth pleads him to say something)

Liz: "Lucky, pl-please say something."

Lucky: (scoffs) "What's there to say? You've obviously made up your mind. You want Morgan and to hell with everyone else, like me."

Liz: (sighs) "Lucky, that's not true."

Lucky: "Oh, really?"

(Lucky turns around, facing Elizabeth)

Lucky: (angrily) "If you felt this way towards Jason, why the hell did you agree to out with me in the first place?"

(Elizabeth gets up from her chair and walks to Lucky)

Liz: "I didn't know how he truly felt towards me until just recently. I knew he was with Sam at the time and I made it very clear to him I would not be the 'other' woman."

Lucky: (scoffs & then chuckles) "Isn't that what you are now?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. He told me he was gonna break things off with her. I also told him I didn't wanna be his rebound girl."

Lucky: (laughs) "But isn't that exactly what you are, Elizabeth? When did he tell you he was gonna end things with Sam? Right after he told you of his plans?"

Liz: (looks at him annoyingly) "It's not like that, Lucky. Jason and I…We've been sorting out our feelings for each other since before I left for Chicago."

Lucky: "You're forgetting something, Elizabeth."

Liz: "And what's that?"

Lucky: "Jason didn't need to sort out his feelings while you were gone. He moved on with Sam."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I know he moved on with Sam. But Jason told me wasn't completely happy with her. Emily could see it. Hell, even my own grandmother could see it."

Lucky: "It doesn't matter whether or not he was happy with her. The point is, he was with Sam and when you came back, you didn't care that he moved on. You wanted him back and to hell with everyone else…including Sam."

Liz: (angrily) "That's not how it was, Lucky, and you know it!"

(Lucky raises his hands to his sides)

Lucky: (shakes his head) "How am I supposed to know that, Elizabeth, huh? I know all about how you and Jason were trying to figure out your feelings for each other, but being you moved to Chicago, you decided to be friends. When you came back, Jason moved on, Elizabeth. I thought you realized that, even when Emily told you."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I do know that, Lucky. I understand that Jason moved on. I didn't expect him to wait for me. That wouldn't be fair of me. But he admitted to me that he didn't feel the same way towards Sam that she did him. Emily could see that, too. Lucky, you can't expect someone to be in a relationship if they're not happy. It's not fair to him or to Sam."

Lucky: "Then why was he with her for over a year? In my opinion, you don't stay with someone for that long unless you loved them."

Liz: "Lucky, Jason never loved her. He admitted that to me. He tried to make it work, but couldn't."

Lucky: (scoffs) "So, what, he wasn't satisfied with Sam, so he thought he'd move on to you?"

Liz: (scoffs) "That's not how it went and you know that, Lucky!"

Lucky: (shrugs and folds his arms) "That's how it looks to me. He wasn't satisfied completely so he thought he'd try be with you."

Liz: (angrily) "You are an asshole, Lucky! I feel like I don't know you at all!"

Lucky: (scoffs in amazement) "You've been gone for 3 years, Elizabeth. People can change after that long."

Liz: (shakes her head, angrily) "Yeah, but I didn't expect you to change _this _much. It's like you're a whole other person. I don't even recognize you."

Lucky: (laughs in amazement) "It goes both ways, honey. You were a kind, sweet, and giving person. But now, it's like you don't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want. If anyone has changed…" (chuckles softly, then scoffs) "…it's you."

Liz: (shakes her head, angrily) "I can't believe I ever thought of going out with you."

Lucky: (smirks a little, folding his arms) "Oh, don't worry. I won't lose any sleep over it."

(Elizabeth gets her purse from the table and walks towards the door. Lucky speaks)

Lucky: (raises his voice) "I hope the sex is great. I would hate for Jason to get bored and wanna go back to Sam."

(Elizabeth stops suddenly. She turns around halfway and looks at Lucky with bitterness in her eyes. She walks slowly up to him. When she finally is face to face with him, she raises her right hand and slaps him across the face. There's a red mark on his face in the shape of a hand)

Liz: (angrily) "Bastard."

(She turns around and walks to the door. She turns around when she reaches the door with her hand on the door handle and looks at Lucky smugly)

Liz: (smiles smugly) "And the sex with Jason…it WILL be great. As a matter of fact, it will be fantastic. Better than it would have _ever_ been with you, not that you and I would've made it that far."

(After saying that, Elizabeth leaves the club. Meanwhile, at Jason penthouse, he's playing pool and is full of smiles, thinking of Elizabeth. He's so happy at the thought of being with her forever. He knows he's gonna have a hard road ahead of him with Sam and the baby. But as long as Elizabeth is by his side, he feels he can get through anything. There's a knock at the door. He puts his stick down on the table and runs to the door, hoping it's Elizabeth. When it's Emily, he is still smiling, but not as big)

Jason: "Hey, sis."

Emily: (smiles) "Hey, bro."

Jason: "Come in." (hand points to the living room)

Emily: "Thanks."

(Emily and Jason both walk over to the couch and sit down, getting comfortable)

Emily: "So, how'd it go with Sam?"

(Jason gives her a confused look, like how she'd know what he did)

Emily: (chuckles softly) "I talked to Elizabeth. She told me about it."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Then you know Sam is pregnant."

Emily: (nods) "Yeah. That must have been a shock, to say the least."

Jason: (nods & sighs softly) "Yeah. I mean, Sam and I were always careful when we were together, but I know you're never 100% safe."

Emily: "So, you're gonna be there for Sam and the baby, but not actually _with_ Sam?"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah. Sam got the impression that I'd still be with her, but I told her that I'll help with the baby, but I'm gonna be with Elizabeth."

Emily: (scoffs) "I can just imagine how that went."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Not very well. But I'm sure you knew that."

Emily: "Granted, I never thought Sam was right for you, but I always respected your relationship with her."

Jason: (chuckles) "Yeah, I could tell you didn't approve."

Emily: "I never said anything because it wasn't my place, but I could tell you were never completely happy with her. Unless I'm wrong? If I am, please correct me."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, sis, you're right. I-I know…" (sighs) "…I know I was with her for a year or so, but I didn't feel for her what she felt for me. I feel bad for that. But Sam could tell that when I never told her I loved her back or asked her to move in."

Emily: (sincerely) "But, Jason, you can't force yourself to feel something that you don't. I know you wanted to, but something was wrong with the relationship if those two things didn't happen. One…you didn't tell her you loved her and two…you never asked her to move in."

Jason: (sighs) "I know. According to Sam, Elizabeth came between us."

Emily: (confused) "Why does she say that?"

(Jason leans forward and rests his elbows on his knee caps and puts his hands together and looks back at Emily)

Jason: "Because to Sam everything was fine in our relationship until Elizabeth came back to Port Charles. She has this insane idea that Elizabeth stole me from her."

Emily: (scoffs angrily) "That's not true! I've known Elizabeth since I was younger and she would _never_ do that!"

Jason: "Trust me, I know that, too. Even when I started having these…I don't know…intense feelings for Elizabeth, I stayed true to Sam. I know I was with Sam for so long and trust me, I tried to make it work. But in the end, we were too far apart."

Emily: "Jason, it happens in relationships when they don't work. There's nothing that can be done. I know you tried your best, but when I can see your relationship with Sam fading away…"

Jason: (nods) "Yeah."

Emily: (smiles) "But on a brighter note…"

Jason: (chuckles softly) "I couldn't be happier, Em."

Emily: (nods & smiles) "I can see that. I've never seen you happier than when you are with Elizabeth. Even when you two were figuring things out."

Jason: (shakes his head & sighs) "I was an idiot, Emily."

Emily: (puzzled) "Why do you say that?"

Jason: "I knew back then how I felt about her…about Elizabeth. But you know me, sis."

Emily: (sincerely) "Yeah, I know. It's hard to talk about your feelings. But the thing is, Jason, is you did in the end." (smiles) "You and Elizabeth are together now."

Jason: (sighs) "Yeah, but if I would've admitted my true feelings years ago, we would've been together."

(Emily touches Jason's back, comforting him)

Emily: "The main thing is, bro, is you two finally did and you're free to be together."

Jason: (smiles) "I've never felt for anyone else what I feel for Elizabeth."

Emily: (nods happily) "I can see that. I'm so happy for you, Jason. If you ask me, it's about time you found true happiness."

Jason: (laughs) "You've always been my biggest supporter."

Emily: (corrects him) "For you and Elizabeth."

Jason: (points at Emily) "You are very right, sis."

Emily: "There is one thing I was wondering about."

Jason: "What's that?"

Emily: "I'm not sure if you've heard the rumors going around about Sam."

Jason: (nods) "Yes, I've heard them."

Emily: "What do you think?"

Jason: "Honestly? I'm not sure whether or not to believe them. I'm curious if Sam did indeed cheat on her ex boyfriend."

Emily: "Are you gonna find out the truth?"

(Jason thinks about Emily's question for a few minutes before answering)

Jason: "If she weren't with me until just recently, I would have probably let it go being we weren't together and it was none of my business. But, being we WERE together, I need to find out. Because if she cheated on her past boyfriend, who's to say she didn't cheat on me, too, you know?"

Emily: (nods) "You're completely right, Jason. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

Jason: "Emily, I just wanted to say thank you for all your support. It really means a lot that you're always there for me….and for Elizabeth, too."

Emily: "You're welcome, Jason. I would do anything for you."

(They hug each other and smile. After they break apart, he looks toward the pool table and then back at Emily)

Jason: (smiles) "Care to play a game of pool?"

(Emily looks at the pool table and smiles back at Jason)

Emily: "You're on!"

Jason: (laughs) "Come on."

Emily: "You won't be laughing for long after I kick your ass in it!"

Jason: (laughs) "Oh, you think so, huh?"

(They go to the pool table to play a game of pool)

**I hope you liked the chapter! This only took me a day to write, if that. This chapter was easy to write, as if it wrote itself. Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you thought! What'd you think of Lucky's bitterness towards Elizabeth? As you can see, he told her what he thought about her and Jason being together, but she told him what she thought of his remarks! Ha-ha. What'd you think of Emily/Jason's talk about Sam's pregnancy & her possible cheating? I'd love to hear what you thought! Thanks for reviewing! All reviews welcome! I apologize if there are errors in this chapter. I was up all night and typed this chapter quick. I did my best to proofread the chapter before posting. If you see any errors, feel free to kindly let me know so I can fix them. I wanted you to have the next chapter as soon as possible. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! I continue to be amazed at your reviews and those who follow/favorite my story. Please keep the reviews coming! I was gone over the weekend, so I wasn't able to write another chapter until now. I hope you like it. Some of you noticed that Lucky showed his true colors to Elizabeth when she told him of her choice to be with Jason. All reviews welcome! Thanks and happy reading!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I laughed at your review about doing a happy dance before you wrote your review. You continue to be hilarious! Haha. As you can tell from the previous chapter, Lucky was pissed off from what Elizabeth said about her choice to be with Jason. I thought it would be cute to add some Jason/Emily scenes. **

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Many people agreed with you on Elizabeth smacking Lucky across the face. He deserved it.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! We will see as the chapters go if Lucky causes trouble for our couple. We will also see how Jason proceeds on Sam's past….will he investigate & if he does, what will he find?**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Yep, Lucky was definitely an a**!**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review, girl! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. We will see as the chapters go how Jason proceeds with Sam's possible cheating. You will definitely see some Elizabeth/Jason interaction in the next chapter. I hope you will be very pleased. Lol.**

**Trini12180: Thanks for the review! We will learn as the chapters go about Sam's past and how that affects Jason. I'm glad you're loving story! Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! Others agreed with you on how Elizabeth handled Lucky. Hehe. We will find out how Jason looks into Sam's past. He stated that if he wasn't involved with Sam before, he wouldn't have checked out her past, but being he was with her, he's going to.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! I agree with you on Lucky being a creep. Emily is 'Liason's' biggest supporter so I hope you as well as everyone else likes that.**

**MyWinterFantasy: Thanks for the review! I laughed at your comment as well! Yes, Lucky & Sam are both jerks!**

**Stingray2185: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review, girl! Others were as happy as you were that Emily/Jason had a chat. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm very happy with the reviews I've been getting and I hope I get more as I LOVE hearing from all of my readers!**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Lucky seemed all sweet and innocent, but when pushed to the limit like he was, you never know what he would do next. You as well as everyone else loved Jason/Em's talk.**

**MValle: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy my writing style! Haha. I know it's different than other writers, but it's how I've always written my stories. I wasn't sure if it would confuse readers or if they'd hate it, but I privately hoped they'd still read my story even though it's different. It means a lot you like it. Yeah, a lot of people saw Sam's pregnancy coming. Hehe. But like I told other readers, I have a few twists regarding that story as well as others. I wanted to portray Elizabeth with a backbone and I hope that comes across. I'm glad you feel she does. I hope to hear more from you as the chapters go!**

**Chapter 14**

(Sam is at her apartment doing some cleaning when there's a knock at her front door. She wonders who it could be being she's not expecting anyone. She has a moment where she thinks maybe it's Jason, coming to tell her he made a mistake in breaking up with her and he wants another chance. She goes to the front door and opens the door, revealing Lucky)

Sam: (sighs) "Oh, it's just you."

Lucky: (scoffs) "Hello to you, too."

Sam: (shakes her head) "Sorry. I thought maybe you were Jason."

Lucky: (leans his head back a little) "Jason? What would he be doing here?"

(She lets him in as they continue talking. She shuts the door and they talk in her living room)

Sam: "Oh, I thought maybe he came to his senses."

Lucky: "About what? That maybe he made a mistake and wants another chance with you?"

Sam: (shrugs) "What's so bad about that? We were together for a year, you know."

(Lucky can't help but laugh. Sam gives him a look on why he's laughing about that)

Lucky: "Sam, after everything he's done to you and how Elizabeth led me on to think we were actually going somewhere, I don't think he's coming back. They couldn't wait to get rid of us."

Sam: (scoffs) "You got that right. I gave a year of my life to him. I know he never said he loved me, but I thought he cared enough about me to give our relationship a chance."

Lucky: (annoyingly) "Yeah, well, at least you had more of a chance than I did. Elizabeth and I never even went on a first date like she promised when she cut ties with me."

Sam: "What can she say? She likes leading people on. She did that with Jason at the very beginning when they were 'sorting out their feelings'." (scoffs) "Oh yeah, they were really sorting them out now. Jason couldn't live without his precious 'Lizzie' and he knew she wanted him and he couldn't resist those rosy red lips of hers."

Lucky: (amazed) "Wow! And I thought _I_ had a right to be mad! Sounds like she did more damage to your relationship than she did to ours."

Sam: "Yeah, well, Jason doesn't see it that way. He will never see her for who she really is. A man hungry bitch that doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets who she wants."

Lucky: (laughs) "You really have a beef with her!"

Sam: (surprised) "Can you blame me?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "Oh, no. Not at all. To be honest, I think it's about time they get what's coming to them."

Sam: (smirks) "I agree. And I know just what to do."

Lucky: (tilts his head) "Okay, now you got me curious. What's this plan of yours?"

Sam: (smiles evilly) "Let's just say…Elizabeth Webber will no longer have a reason to stay here in Port Charles after I'm done with her."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows & smiles) "Care to include me in this plan of yours?"

Sam: (smiles) "If you want to be in it."

Lucky: (nods) "Oh yes. I would. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber get what they deserve for what they did."

(Sam rubs her hands together and smiles evilly)

Sam: "Good. I will start on the plan today. It will take effect as soon as possible. Here is what I want you to do."

(Sam and Lucky go to the couch and talk about their secret plan. Meanwhile, at Jason's penthouse, he is upstairs in his room, getting dressed. He had just gotten out of the shower and put on some gel for his hair. He looks in the mirror so he can see what he's doing. He hears a knock at the door and he looks at his bedroom door. He wonders who it could be. Sonny is at his place so he doesn't think it's him. Emily is at school so it can't be her. He finishes buttoning his shirt and then heads downstairs. He runs down the steps and opens the door, revealing Elizabeth. He has a big smile on his face)

Jason: (happily) "Hi!"

Liz: (smiles) "Hi, there."

Jason: "Come in."

(Jason waves his hand towards the living room for Elizabeth to come in, which she does)

Liz: "Thank you."

(Jason shuts the door and walks to Elizabeth)

Jason: "What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong. I LOVE that you're here, but I didn't know when I'd see you again. I figured you were getting ready for your first day of school at the university."

Liz: (shakes his head) "No, you're fine." (chuckles) "I actually got everything ready."

Jason: (surprised) "You do? I guess I didn't know what all you had to get, so I assumed you had to go out of town to get all your supplies. Well, depending on what you needed that is."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "No, I got everything I needed at the store. Some of what I needed wasn't cheap, but it was fine."

Jason: "Do you need money? I'd be happy to give you some."

Liz: (shakes her head in repliance) "No, it's okay. I got it covered. I have money from selling paintings and from my jobs in the past. Plus. when I graduate, I'll be good on money."

(Jason digs out his wallet)

Jason: "Are you sure, honey? I have no problem helping you out. You don't have to pay me back."

(Elizabeth puts her hands over his, stopping him from digging in his wallet)

Liz: "I don't want your money, Jason."

(Elizabeth gives him a tender kiss on the lips and puts her hand on his cheek and smiles)

Liz: "I love you for wanting to help me, but I promise you, I'm okay with money."

Jason: "Okay. As long as you're sure."

(Elizabeth nods her head)

Liz: "I'm sure. I know you have plenty of money from your job with Sonny and I love you so much that you're so willing to help me out if I ever needed it, but trust me, I'm okay."

Jason: (sighs) "Okay. You're right. I do have money from my work with Sonny. It's not drug money or whatever and I'm sure people think that."

(Elizabeth puts her hand on Jason's cheek, caressing it)

Liz: "I know you don't, sweetie. I know you would never be involved with anything illegal. Besides, even if you were, I don't expect you to tell me because that's your business. That's your work issues that have nothing to do with me."

(Jason puts his hands on her chin, causing her to put her hand down. He smiles at her and stares at her rosy red lips, longing to kiss them. He looks back up at Elizabeth)

Jason: "You have no idea how much that means to me. I know you would never interfere with my business with Sonny. But I want you to know something, sweetie. Everything about my life…the business and my personal life…is yours to know about. I don't have any secrets from you. I want this relationship to continue without any secrets. I hope you feel the same way."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I feel exactly the same way. I never want to keep anything from you. In my opinion, our relationship will be better off in the end if we never have secrets. I feel so safe with you. I know I can tell you anything and you will never judge, no matter what it is."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, I would never judge. We may not always agree with each other, but we'd at least respect the other's opinion. "

Liz: "I agree."

(Elizabeth gets tears in her eyes and laughs, causing Jason to wonder if everything is okay)

Liz: "I'm fine. I'm-I'm just so happy. I never thought it was possible to be this happy. And it's all because of you."

(Jason smiles and they look at each other in the eyes before placing a kiss on each other's lips. As she's moving her hands around his neck, he moves his hands down so they're around her waist. As the kiss becomes more passionate, they break free with their faces only inches away from each other and they can feel the other's breath)

Jason: "I have dreamed of this moment for so long."

Liz: (nods) "So have I."

(Jason and Elizabeth look at each other with so much passion in their eyes and they can tell what the other is thinking without having to say anything at all)

Jason: (breathes a little heavily) "Are you sure?"

Liz: (breathes a little heavily & nods) "Yes, I'm sure. I want you, Jason."

Jason: (whispers) "We don't have to do this if you don't want to or if you're not ready for it. I will completely understand."

Liz: (reassuring him) "I have wanted this to happen for so long. Make love to me, Jason."

Jason: (smiles a little) "There's nothing I want more."

(As they kiss again, he takes her into his arms and carries her up the stairs. Not breaking the kiss, he slowly walks up the steps and down the hallway to his room. As he reaches the bed, he gently puts her down on the bed. He slides on top of her, slowly kissing her lips and moving his lips to her neck. She moans softly to each kiss he places on her. She slides her hands up and down his back. As they're kissing, he slides his tongue in her mouth and they massage their tongues together. Just as things get more passionate, Jason's cell phone rings. At first, he doesn't hear it being he's so into Elizabeth, but as the phone keeps ringing, he leans back a little)

Jason: (sighs) "Damn it."

Liz: (sighs) "It's okay. Answer it. It could be important."

Jason: (points a finger at her) "Hold that thought."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Okay."

(Jason quickly kisses her before pulling back, sitting on the bed. He takes his cell phone out of his pants pocket and answers it)

Jason: (annoyingly) "Hello?"

Sonny: "Hey, man."

Jason: (clears his throat) "Oh, hey."

Sonny: "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

(Jason looks down at Elizabeth and rolls his eyes before getting himself together and answers Sonny)

Jason: "No. Why? What's up?"

Sonny: "Well, there's something wrong with one of our coffee shipments."

Jason: (sighs) "What's wrong with it?"

Sonny: "Well, the order you put in the other day…I guess the guy had some additional questions because there was a problem and being you dealt with the guy when you arranged the shipment, I thought you'd know more about it. More than I would, anyway." (chuckles softly) "Besides, he specifically asked for you. I offered to help instead, but he wanted you."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Okay, I guess I can come down."

Sonny: "Are you sure? Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt whatever it was that you were doing."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, it's okay. Yeah. I guess it's better that it be me who talks to the guy being I know him more than you do."

Sonny: "Thanks, Jase."

Jason: "Yeah, no problem. I'll be there soon."

Sonny: "Okay, sounds good."

(Jason ends the call and stares at his phone briefly before sliding his hands through his hair. Elizabeth sits up on the bed and looks at Jason and chuckles softly)

Liz: "Business I take it?"

Jason: (sighs) "Yeah. I'm-I'm so sorry about this."

(She places a loving kiss on Jason's lips before breaking free)

Liz: "Don't worry about it. I know things come up. Before I left for Chicago, I had to deal with this as well, remember?"

Jason: (shakes his head sadly) "You shouldn't have to, though. It's not fair of me to ask that of you."

(She places a finger on his lips, silencing him)

Liz: "Shhh. If I felt something was unfair, I would tell you."

(She takes her finger off his lips and he laughs)

Jason: "Yeah, I-I guess you would. I'm glad you would, too. Like I said, I want you to tell me whatever it is you feel…always."

Liz: (smiles) "You know I will." (turns her face a little, but still looking at him) "And I expect the same from you."

Jason: (nods) "You know I would."

(They kiss each other again. As much as they are enjoying the kiss, they break free. They both groan in annoyance)

Liz: (sighs) "I guess I better go."

Jason: "So, what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?"

Liz: "Actually, Emily should be getting out of school in a little bit, so I may visit her."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "Sounds good."

(All of a sudden, a thought pops in his head)

Jason: "Oh! Next time I see you, we need to have a talk."

Liz: "Uh-oh. Should I be worried?"

Jason: (shakes his head quickly) "No. It's just about the conversation I had with Sam last night. But it can wait."

Liz: "Are you sure? I don't mind waiting till your meeting gets done with the shipment and Sonny."

Jason: "No, it's okay. I'll call you when it's done and depending on what time it's done with, we'll discuss it then."

Liz: (nods) "Okay, sounds good."

(Jason gets up from the bed and helps Elizabeth up as well. As they walk downstairs and get their coats on, he walks her out before he leaves himself)

**Sorry it's so short! I tried to make it as long as I could and I honestly thought with the way my ideas were running around in my head, it'd be longer. I wanted to add a little romance in the chapter between 'Liason' and write a few scenes between Sam & Lucky. I tried to make it suspenseful regarding their conversation (Sam & Lucky's). I don't know if I succeeded or not, but from the reviews I get from you, we will see. I hope you liked the chapter! My plans for the next chapter is Jason telling Elizabeth about his conversation with Sam regarding her reaction to Jason/Elizabeth's choice to be together and her trying to keep Jason's kid away from him. Please let me know if you liked the chapter & don't forget to review. Feel free to follow/favorite! I'd love to hear from you! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone! I've been wondering for the last couple of days how to write this chapter. I knew that 'Liason' were gonna discuss Sam & Lucky, but I wasn't quite sure how to write it. I hope it lives up to your expectations. If you ever have any other questions or comments besides the review, feel free to PM them to me. Even good writers are miss details in their stories. I know some of your have been wondering when Jason will look into Sam's past regarding her possible cheating and the questions regarding her pregnancy. I promise you it will be answered soon. I will write it, it's just a matter of how to write it and when it fits with how I'm telling the story. Thank you for being patient. I love hearing from you so please keep the reviews coming and feel free to let me know what you would like to see happen and I will take it into consideration. Thank you to those who continue to read/review/follow/favorite. It's greatly appreciated. Happy reading!**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! I try to portray 'Liason' as trusting and respectful of each other as possible. They have been through a lot to get to where they're at now. They both said they want honesty and no secrets. You will see an example of that honest and trust in the next chapter when they tell the other about their conversation with Sam and Lucky. We will see how the other feels on that.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! I completely agree with you on Elizabeth needing to tell Jason about Lucky. She will in the next chapter. You will see how each other reacts to Lucky's/Sam's reaction. Will Jason be pissed off on Lucky's behavior & will Elizabeth continue to be by Jason's side at Sam's determination to fight dirty? I had to add a little interruption between our couple. Lol. Don't worry; we will see a beautiful love scene between our couple soon. I have a plot in mind regarding Sam's revenge against our couple. We will see how it unfolds.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Yes, Sam and Lucky are definitely pathetic. Lol.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! I haven't written any future chapters yet, so I'm not sure when Jason and Elizabeth will make love for the first time. But I promise you it will be soon and I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Looneytisha: Thanks for the review!**

**YouCanSoar: Thanks for the review! Ha-ha. Some readers have mixed feelings on Sam and Lucky. Some want them together and others don't. They are one of a kind! We will see what Sam has in store for Elizabeth.**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you feel so strongly about 'Liason's' love for each other that they can get through anything. But of course, I'm sure there will be a little trouble ahead. Gotta have a little angst. Hehe. Yeah, Sonny didn't exactly have the best timing regarding interrupting 'Liason's' love scene.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, there's always gotta be interruptions between our couple. Lol. Don't worry they'll have their moment soon.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! You will find out soon Sam and Lucky's plot. Haha. You pretty much said the same as everyone else that Sonny doesn't have the best timing regarding his interruption! You're welcome for the update! I know you've been patiently waiting for the next update. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 15**

(Jason is just getting off the elevator and walking to the front door to his penthouse when his cell phone rings. He digs his phone out of his leather jacket pocket to see whose calling. A big smile spreads across his face as he answers it, unlocking the door to go inside his place)

Jason: (happily) "Hi, honey."

Liz: (laughs) "Hello, sweetie. How's work?"

Jason: "I actually just got done now. I'm just entering my place now."

Liz: (little worriedly) "Oh, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Jason: (chuckles softly) "No, you are just fine. You're perfect…as always."

Liz: (blushes) "Well, I don't know about that."

Jason: (lovingly) "To me, you are."

Liz: (sighs happily) "I love you, too, honey."

(Jason throws his keys on the desk that's by the front door and walks around the room while talking to Elizabeth)

Jason: "So, how was your day?"

Liz: (sighs) "Oh, it was okay. I visited with Emily and told her about Lucky."

Jason: (confused) "Lucky? What about Lucky?"

Liz: "Well, I was hoping either you could come to Gram's house or I could come to your place and we can discuss it. Sorry I didn't tell you first, but I needed to talk about it and Emily was there first and I didn't wanna bug you at work."

Jason: (sighs) "Okay, first, you don't need to apologize for going to Emily first. I'm glad that you have someone to talk to in case I'm not able to be there. Second, you would NEVER bug me at work. I'm always here, sweetheart."

Liz: "Well, I appreciate that, but I still wouldn't feel right calling you at work…unless it was an emergency."

Jason: (shakes his head & smiles) "One thing I've always loved about you is your compassion for others." (clears his throat) "Anyways, I would be more than happy to come to your gram's house and discuss Lucky."

(Jason pauses when a thought pops in his mind)

Jason: "Is it a good thing or bad thing? The talk you had with Lucky? I'm sure he wasn't too happy to hear about us."

Liz: (hesitant) "Ummm….I will tell you all about it when I see you."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Great. Something tells me I'm gonna need a really stiff drink afterwards."

Liz: (chuckles) "You and me both. Oh! You said you had something to tell me regarding Sam?"

Jason: (sighs deeply) "I'm sure my conversation with Sam went about as well as yours did with Lucky."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "Sounds like we both had interesting conversations with them."

Jason: "Oh, trust me. You don't know the half of it. But we'll discuss everything when I come over."

Liz: (nods) "Okay. Sounds good." (smiles) "Love you."

Jason: (smiles) "Love you more."

(Jason and Elizabeth end their call to each other while Jason heads over to Audrey's house. Meanwhile, at Luke's club, Lucky is busy doing paperwork at one of the tables by the bar when he hears the front door to the club slam shut hard. It causes him to jump in his chair and look up suddenly. He looks up at the person coming towards him, revealing Emily. He smiles at her, but when he sees an angry look on her face, his smile disappears)

Lucky: (worriedly) "What's wrong, Emily? Are you okay?"

Emily: (shrugs) "You tell me."

Lucky: "Everything's fine here."

Emily: (tilts her head) "Are you sure about that?"

(Emily reaches the chair across from him and stands behind it, resting her elbows and arms on it. She continues to give Lucky a furious look. He gives her a confused look before he finally speaks)

Lucky: "What has gotten you so upset?"

Emily: (lowers her head a little) "Are you saying you don't know?"

Lucky: (puts his hands in the air) "Well, obviously not if I'm asking, Em."

Emily: "I'll give you a hint. It's about Elizabeth."

Lucky: (scoffs) "What _about_ Elizabeth?"

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "You don't sound very happy."

Lucky: (getting up from his chair) "No, not really. If I never see her again, I'll be happy."

(Emily takes off her jacket and puts it on the back of the chair where she was standing behind and goes to Lucky)

Emily: "That's funny because she said the same thing about you."

(Lucky goes up to the bar counter and turns around, facing Emily)

Lucky: (shakes his head & scoffs) "I'm sure she told you all sorts of lies about me, didn't she?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "No, she told me the truth, which is more than what I can say about you."

Lucky: (leans back a little) "Excuse me?"

(Emily looks away from Lucky for a minute before looking back at him)

Emily: "It wouldn't be the first time you've lied about something, Lucky."

(Lucky looks at Emily like she's crazy)

Lucky: "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Emily."

(Emily gives him a furious look)

Emily: "I'm talking about the times when you went to Chicago to check up on Elizabeth without her knowing about it."

(Lucky's eyes widen in shock and his jaws drop in response to her comment)

Lucky: (stutters) "Wh-Wh…H-How…H-How the hell…"

Emily: (tilts her head with a serious look) "Cat got your tongue, Lucky?"

(Lucky turns his head in shock and then back at Emily. He tries to speak, but nothing comes out. After a few minutes, he finally collects his thoughts and speaks)

Lucky: "I don't know what you _think_ you know, Em."

(Emily slowly walks closer to Lucky, giving him a suspicious look)

Emily: (clearly) "Are you saying you've _never_ went to Chicago to check on Elizabeth without her knowing about it the entire time she was there?"

(Lucky stares at Emily for a minute before lowering his eyes a little)

Lucky: (whispers) "I-It's not what you think, Emily."

(Emily raises her hand to Lucky's face and raises it so he's looking at her directly in the eyes)

Emily: "Not what I think, Lucky? I hope you have a good reason why you would go to Chicago to check on Elizabeth without her knowing about it."

(Lucky stares at Emily and studies her facial expressions before giving her a suspicious look of his own)

Lucky: "I have no reason to go to Chicago to see Elizabeth. In case you haven't noticed, I work full-time here at dad's club. Hell, I can't remember a time I haven't worked an 80 hour week shift here. How would I manage to find the time to see her if I'm here at the club all the time?"

Emily: "You still didn't answer my question, Lucky."

(Lucky shrugs before walking away past Emily, who then turns around. Lucky turns around as well, facing Emily)

Lucky: "Where did you get this so called information?"

Emily: "I have a friend who goes to the same college Elizabeth went to and who practically knows Elizabeth so well from all I've told her. I told her about all my friends because I like to brag about how great my friends are. I've shown her pictures of all of you as well, so she knows what you look like."

Lucky: (folds his arms against his chest) "You still haven't answered my question on how you supposedly know this."

Emily: "My friend had some of the same classes as Elizabeth and she noticed you watching Elizabeth sometimes."

Lucky: (shakes his head with his arms still folded against his chest) "I still never said I went there."

Emily: (scoffs) "Lucky!" (shakes her head angrily & then looks back at him) "She may not have met you personally, but she knows what you look like from the photos I shared. She didn't understand why you never talked to Elizabeth when you were there. She would have told Elizabeth, but…she said it was something about the way you looked at her that kinda freaked her out. She didn't know whether to tell her or not because she didn't wanna scare her in case it was nothing. That's why she came to me. Lucky…" (sighing) "…What's going on?"

Lucky: (scoffs, shaking his head) "I still don't know what the hell you're talking about."

(Lucky walks back to the table and sits down, looking back at his paperwork. Emily walks slowly to the table and slowly sits down in the chair across from him, looking at him nervously. She stares at him for a few minutes, watching him do more paperwork. She finally speaks)

Emily: (sighs deeply) "Lucky, what's going on? Talk to me."

(Lucky looks up from his paperwork and up at Emily with a smile on his face and chuckles softly, as if forgetting the entire conversation he and Emily just had)

Lucky: "Emily, you're too funny. As much as I'd love to talk more, I really need to finish this paperwork because it needs to be done by the end of the day. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

(Lucky looks back down at his paperwork, as if forgetting Emily is still there, staring at him. She nervously gets up from the chair and puts on her jacket and stares at him as he busily continues to work. She leaves the club)

(At Audrey's house, Elizabeth is in the living room next to the couch where there's a desk against the wall. On top of the desk, there's pictures spread across of Elizabeth and Emily, Elizabeth and Jason, Audrey and Elizabeth, Audrey and her late husband who is Elizabeth's grandfather, and other pictures of family members. Above the pictures is a giant mirror that oversees most of the living room as well as the front door)

(Elizabeth is looking at the pictures on the desk against the wall. She smiles as she remembers all the memories in the photos. The pictures seem like they've been taken forever ago, she says to herself. When she sees a picture of her and Jason, she can't help but grin. She knew back then when that photo of them was taken, they both insisted they were only friends, but she privately knew that she was already falling in love with him. She doesn't know if he felt that way, too, but she figured he did. Because like he told her, there's never been another woman like Elizabeth that he felt so deeply for. Even though she felt bad for Sam, she couldn't deny how happy she was. How happy Jason made her. Even if she were only in sweats and a t-shirt, he always made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He always made her feel special)

(Elizabeth remembered the picture of Jason and her that was on the desk below the mirror. She had a smile on her face as she remembered that day. She and Jason were at Audrey's in the kitchen and she was making chocolate chip cookies from scratch. Elizabeth knew Jason was a good cook, but he was the first to admit he wasn't the best at baking. She repeatedly asked him to help her, but he was hesitant because whenever he attempted to bake anything, he always made a mess and it ended in a disaster. She finally won him over by giving him a puppy dog face because she knew he couldn't say no to that. As they started getting the ingredients together, he would accidentally get flour all over the place, as well, as himself. Elizabeth laughed and jokingly told him he was supposed to get the flour in the bowl, not on the floor or himself. He smirked and put some flour in his hand and went up to Elizabeth and gently smeared the flour across her cheeks. She gave him a playful look and took a little flour and did the same thing to him. They started laughing so hard that they didn't realize they were inches away from each other. Jason grabbed a towel off the counter next to him and gently wiped some of the flour off her face. Elizabeth then took the towel away from his hands and did the same. Afterwards, they stared into each other's eyes. As they leaned in closer, they heard the front door open and heard a familiar voice, revealing Audrey. Elizabeth told Audrey she was in the kitchen. When Audrey walked in, she asked why there was flour all over. Elizabeth and Jason told Audrey what happened, causing her to burst out laughing, as well. Audrey couldn't resist her next idea, so she went into the living room quickly to get a camera and brought it back into the kitchen with her. At first, Jason was a little hesitant on having his picture taken looking like a complete mess. But when Audrey and Elizabeth both laughed and said he'd laugh the next time he saw the picture, he couldn't resist either. As Jason and Elizabeth stood next to each other and posed for the camera, Audrey suggested Jason put his arms around Elizabeth, which he did. Elizabeth playfully stuck two fingers behind his head, making bunny ears. Jason knew she was doing this, but he didn't care. Elizabeth and Jason smiled playfully for the camera as Audrey took the picture)

(Elizabeth closed her eyes and looked down, smiling from the memory. She loved Jason's playful side. Granted, he didn't show it very often, except for her and Emily. She opens her eyes at the knocking sound of the front door. She walks to the front door and opens it, revealing Jason)

Liz: (smiles) "Well, hello, Mr. Morgan."

Jason: (laughs) "Hello to you, too, Miss Webber."

(He takes off his leather jacket and hangs it on the coat rack. Just as Elizabeth is about to walk back to the couch, Jason takes her hand, causing her to turn around and look at him funny)

Liz: "What?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nothing. Just wanted to do this."

(Before Elizabeth can ask him what he wanted to do, he takes her in his arms and leans her back, kissing her passionately. She puts her hands on Jason's cheek, caressing them before he breaks the kiss and looks at her, smiling, still leaning her back)

Liz: (chuckles) "What was that for?"

Jason: (smiles & shakes his head) "No reason. I've just always wanted to do that to you."

Liz: (laughs) "I see!"

(Jason slowly raises her back up and touches her chin with his fingers)

Jason: (smiles) "Is that okay?"

(Elizabeth places a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips, surprising him a little. After a few seconds, she pulls away, smiling big)

Liz: "That's more than okay."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "What was that for?"

Liz: (smirks) "You're not the only one with surprises, Morgan."

Jason: (laughs & nods) "Oh, really?"

(Elizabeth gives him a quick kiss on the lips before walking away to the living room)

Jason: "Where are you going?"

(Elizabeth sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to her)

Liz: "Come here. Sit down."

Jason: (shrugs happily) "If you insist."

(Jason walks to the couch and sits down on the spot right next to her)

Liz: "Okay. Do you want to go first or should I?"

Jason: (nods & points his hand in her direction) "Ladies first."

Liz: (sighs) "Okay. Just to warn you it's not pretty."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Don't worry. Neither is mine."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "Great."

(Elizabeth gets comfortable on the couch before she speaks)

Liz: "Okay. Like I said over the phone, I told Emily what happened with Lucky."

Jason: (nods) "Okay."

Liz: "Needless to say, she wasn't happy."

Jason: (confused) "Why?"

Liz: (sighs) "Let's just say I was surprised, as well as Emily, by Lucky's reaction of you and I being together. I mean, I knew he wasn't gonna be happy about it. That's a given. But I was shocked at the things he said. I don't know who was more shocked: Emily or myself."

Jason: (getting upset) "What'd he say?"

Liz: (concerned) "Are you sure you want to hear this? It's not pretty."

(Jason caresses her thigh with his hand and encourages her to continue)

Liz: "First, he asked me why I agreed to go out with him if I still had feelings for you."

Jason: "What'd you tell him?"

Liz: "I thought you moved on permanently with Sam, so I assumed we were over and I decided to give Lucky a chance." (sighing) "Unfortunately, he accused me of using him being you weren't available at the time."

Jason: (shakes his head in frustration) "I know he's pissed off, but it's not your fault I was giving you mixed signals."

Liz: (sadly) "Jason, you weren't given me mixed signals. You were confused about your feelings and trying to make your relationship with Sam work."

Jason: (sighs) "Yeah, but…deep down I knew I wanted to be with you, Elizabeth. I should have just admitted my feelings before things got too far."

Liz: (lowers her head a little) "You mean with Sam being pregnant with your baby?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes. I knew she wanted more than what I could give her."

Liz: (sadly) "Jason…"

Jason: "I…" (sighs deeply) "…I should've known things were over when I never told her what she wanted to hear."

Liz: (puzzled) "What did she wanna hear?"

Jason: "She told me she loved me, but I didn't say it back."

Liz: (whispers) "Oh."

Jason: (whispers) "Yeah." (normal voice) "Plus, I never asked her to move in with me."

Liz: "But, Jason, if you weren't ready for it…"

Jason: (gives her a look) "Even after dating for about a year?"

Liz: (looks down) "Okay, true."

Jason: (nods) "Yeah."

(Elizabeth raises her head again to look at Jason)

Liz: "But, Jason, she can't expect you to feel the same for her as she did for you. Not if you weren't ready."

Jason: (putting his head down) "If-If I were to be completely honest with myself…"

Liz: (nods) "Go ahead, honey. Keep going."

(She comforts him by putting her hand on his knee)

Jason: "I was thinking of you all along. It's like I knew I couldn't have you, so I tried to be happy with her."

Liz: (sighs) "That's what it was like for me, too. I saw you moving on with Sam, so I tried to move on, too. But I should've known that was a mistake because Lucky was right, I was leading him on. Back then I didn't realize I was doing it, but I should've known something was wrong when I'd look at you and wish I was with you instead."

Jason: (sighs sadly) "I guess we both messed up when it came to them, didn't we?"

Liz: (scoffs lightly) "That's an understatement. But, when I tried to be honest with him about it, he didn't wanna hear it."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Yeah, neither did Sam. She accused you of taking me away from her."

Liz: "That's what Lucky said to, in a way. He feels if you hadn't come in the picture, I would be happy with him."

Jason: (scoffs) "But that's crazy. You two were hanging out before I came in the picture."

Liz: (nods) "I know. That's what I said. I told him even if he did have feelings for me, I never felt the same for him. It was always only friendship I felt towards him."

Jason: "Even thought I insisted that the only time I acted on my feelings for you was that one kiss on the pier, I never cheated on her, she didn't believe me. She thought I was with you all along. Or that you took me away from her, even though I said that wasn't true. But that pissed her off even more."

Liz: (shaking her head & looks away a little) "The way Lucky acted…"

Jason: (nods) "Sam, too."

Liz: (looks at Jason) "They're never gonna let this go, will they?"

Jason: (shakes his head, briefly closing his eyes) "No. I'm afraid not. As long as you and I are together, nothing's ever gonna be the same."

Liz: "Even though you and Sam aren't together anymore, will she still let you be a part of the baby's life?"

Jason; (laughs incrediously) "That's where it gets interesting."

Liz: (leans back a little) "What do you mean?"

Jason: (looks at her) "My turn to ask if you're ready to hear this?"

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Lay it on me."

Jason: "She's threatening to keep my child away from me."

Liz: (shocked) "What?!"

Jason: (sighs) "Oh, yeah."

Liz: (gasps) "Are you serious?"

Jason: (nods, looking at her) "Dead serious."

Liz: (trying to speak) "But that's not righ…She can't do th…" (scoffs) "Legally, she can't do that, right?"

Jason: (seriously) "You're right. She can't."

Liz: "Well, what are you gonna do?"

Jason: (scoffs) "If she wants to play hardball…so can I. If she thinks she's getting away with it, she's got another thing coming."

Liz: (curiously & raises her eyebrows) "What do you mean or should I be afraid to ask?"

(Jason looks at Elizabeth right in the eyes when he speaks)

Jason: "I'm asking her for a DNA test."

**So, what did you all think of this chapter? Lol. Write as much as your heart desires because I love hearing from you! What did you think of Lucky's attitude with his scenes with Emily when they were discussing Chicago and when she confronted him with her discovery? Do you think he's hiding something regarding what she found out about Chicago & if so, what? What'd you think of Liz/Jason's talk & their tender moments? I'm curious what you think of all that as well as the rest of the chapter. Thank you for all that read/review/follow/favorite. You are amazing! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I was a little worried on what'd you'd think about Lucky and his 'dark' side. But so, far I've gotten positive reviews on that. Thank you for all the reviews as well in the last chapter. I appreciate them all and if I missed anyone when replying back, thanking you personally, I apologize, but please know I appreciate you reviewing. As for the guests, I would like to thank you personally, but being you didn't put leave your name, please know I appreciate your reviews, as well. All reviews welcome!**

**Carla: Thanks for the review. Yes, it looks like Lucky is a stalker. We will be exploring more as the chapters go. You could tell Emily was a little worried about Lucky and maybe for herself. You as well as others are glad Jason is going to ask Sam for a DNA test. I'm glad you enjoyed the flashback of the picture regarding 'Liason' making the cookies. I thought it would be a cute thing to add. Hehe.**

**Looneytisha: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're rooting for Jason. I think that's what you meant by your review. Sorry I was a little confused by it.**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the cookie story. I tried to add as much details as I could so you could picture it. Thanks for commenting on it. It means a lot. As the chapters go, Sam's pregnancy will be explored.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! We will see how Sam reacts when Jason demands a DNA test. If Sam is as mean as she showed Jason recently, who knows what she will pull regarding the test. What will Jason/Elizabeth's reaction be when Emily reveals what she knows about Lucky?**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! Many readers including you are happy that Jason & Elizabeth are always honest and trusting towards each other.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! It appears that Lucky is a stalker. Of course Emily doesn't want anything to happen to the people she cares about. Lucky's 'visit's' to Chicago will be explored more in future chapters.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the positive comments! Emily may be a little goofy sometimes, but like you said, she's a smart cookie. Lol. Regarding your vibe on Lucky's visits to Chi-town (as you call it-ha-ha), we will see if your vibes are right soon. What will Sam say to Jason's demands to a DNA test?**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoy as well how 'Liason' are so open and honest with each other.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Ha-ha I laughed hard at your comments regarding Jason's reaction to Lucky possibly stalking Elizabeth & him having more than a cow about it! I'm glad I surprised you in the last chapter. What is Lucky's secret regarding Chicago and his possible plans for Elizabeth? We will soon see. Yes, you were reading that right that Emily appears a little scared of him. Yeah, some labs aren't always the most reliable, especially when you want something kept private. Thanks for the positive comment!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! A few other people agreed with you on going to a lab no one else knows about. Lucky is one of a kind regarding his possible obsession with Elizabeth.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

(At Audrey's house, Elizabeth and Jason are in the living room sitting down on the couch discussing Sam and the baby. Elizabeth has a shocked look on her face at what Jason said, at wanting to get a DNA test on Sam's baby)

Liz: (shocked) "So, you are getting a DNA test done, then?"

Jason: (nods & sighs) "Yeah. At first, I wasn't planning on it. But after hearing Sam tell me that she might not let me be a part of my child's life just because I chose you over her…"

Liz: (tilts her head) "It's not fair of her to say that because not all relationships work out. She can't do anything about it if you don't feel the same way towards her."

Jason: "Yeah, well, apparently she thinks I screwed her over when I didn't stay with her and she feels I cheated on her with you." (rolls his eyes) "I guess technically I did when I kissed you on the pier, but I _never_ slept with you." (smirks) "Not yet, anyway."

Liz: (blushes) "Ha-ha. Our time will come soon."

Jason: (groans) "If it wasn't for Sonny and his damn interruptions…"

Liz: (laughs) "I admit, I wasn't too happy with him on that, but I know business will come up at times."

Jason: (seriously) "I promise you, Elizabeth, I will make our night together romantic and magical."

(Elizabeth lovingly rests her hand on Jason's cheek. He briefly closes his eyes, feeling the warmth and softness of her warm hand)

Liz: "You don't have to plan anything, Jason. Our night together will be magical even if you don't plan anything. Anytime with you I treasure."

Jason: (shakes his head slowly) "How did I ever get so lucky to meet someone like you?"

(Elizabeth places a soft kiss on his lips)

Liz: "I'm the lucky one, honey. Even when I didn't realize it, you held my heart in your hands."

Jason: (smiles) "Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?"

Liz: "Mmm…" (leaving a little space in between her thumb and finger) "This much?" (chuckles)

Jason: (gives her a look) "More like…" (opens her fingers wider) "This much."

(They both laugh)

Jason: (sighs) "I don't know the exact month that we're allowed to determine when Sam can get a DNA test on the baby, but I plan on getting one done as soon as possible. I don't want to risk harming the baby, but when the doctor okay's it, it will be done."

Liz: (scoffs) "That is, if she lets you."

Jason: (shakes her head) "She'll have no choice. If she tries to stall or make up excuses, I'll contact Alexis or Diane and we'll figure something out."

Liz: "What about the rumors of her infidelity? With her previous boyfriend as well as possibly cheating on you before?"

Jason: "You heard about that, huh?"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "It's kinda hard NOT to hear it when it's all over town."

Jason: (sighs) "Yeah, news or rumors or whatever spreads fast in this town, especially small towns."

Liz: "What went through your mind when you heard this?"

Jason: "Honestly?"

(Elizabeth nods)

Jason: (sighs) "I thought…if Sam cheated on her previous boyfriend, then maybe she cheated on me, as well. Honestly? I never would've thought that about her. I mean, I've been with her so long that it never occurred to me that she would possibly do something like that. If she wasn't happy, she should've said something like I eventually did. But she told me she thought our relationship was fine." (scoffs) "If it was so fine, then why were we having problems?"

Liz: (shakes her head in disbelief) "Sounds like she didn't want to admit that your relationship was in trouble."

Jason: "I guess that's what happens sometimes."

Liz: "What if the DNA test comes back and you are revealed to be the father of the baby Sam is carrying?"

Jason: "Then…I will be there to help her in whatever she needs, but I won't be _with_ her. After everything she said about you…and us…and you and I finally getting together…"

Liz: (chuckles) "Yeah. It took us long enough. What about if you're not the father?"

Jason: (gives her a look) "Then it's goodbye Sam. I don't want anything more to do with her."

Liz: (laughs) "Well, I'm glad to hear that! But we will see soon on the DNA test."

Jason: "I'm not sure on the exact month that we can do a paternity test on the baby."

Liz: "I know that whenever you do a DNA test on the baby before it's born, there's always a chance of miscarriage and I know you don't want that."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, I don't."

(All of a sudden, there's a knock on at the front door. Elizabeth and Jason look at each other, wondering who it could be)

Jason: (confused) "Are you expecting anyone?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. Unless it's Emily, but I thought she was still in school."

(Elizabeth gets up from the couch and goes to the front door, opening it, revealing Emily)

Liz: (surprised) "Emily. Hey! I thought you'd be in school or something still."

Emily: (shakes her head) "No. I've been out for a little while."

Liz: (nods) "Oh. Okay."

Emily: "Is Jason here?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep."

(Elizabeth moves out of the way so Emily can see Jason, who waves at her)

Emily: (chuckles softly) "Sorry, Jase. I didn't see you there."

Liz: (chuckles) "Yeah, I was in the way. Sorry."

Emily: (shakes her head) "No, it's okay. You're fine."

(Jason stands up from the couch and goes to Emily)

Jason: (leans in a little) "Is everything okay, sis? You sound kinda worried about something."

Emily: (nods) "Yeah, to be honest, I kinda am."

Liz: "If you want me to leave the room, I can go into the kitchen to give you some privacy or you can go upstairs to my room."

Emily: (shakes her head) "No, you're fine, Elizabeth. What I have to say actually concerns you as well as Jason."

Liz: (confused) "Okay. Now you got me wondering what this is about."

Jason: (puzzled) "What does this have to do with?"

Emily: "Sam and Lucky."

Liz: (groans softly) "Oh, great."

(Jason rubs his fingers against his chin trying to figure out what Emily needs to tell them. He rests his hands against his sides before signaling for Emily and Elizabeth to the couch and chair to sit down)

Jason: "Come on, Em. Let's sit down and you can tell us what's going on."

Liz: (agreeing) "Yeah, come on, girl."

Emily: (nodding) "Okay."

(They get comfortable on the couch and the chair next to it. Jason sits on the left side of the couch with Elizabeth next to him on the right side and Emily sits on the chair on the right side of Elizabeth. Jason looks at Emily and speaks)

Jason: (sighs & nods) "Okay, Emily. What's going on? You kinda got us worried here."

Liz: (nervously) "Is it bad?"

Emily: "Well, I'm sure to you it will be. To me, it was. If I know my brother as well I think I do, he's gonna react bad."

Jason: "Could what you have to tell us harm Elizabeth?"

Emily: (nods nervously) "Yes."

(Elizabeth quickly looks at Jason and then back at Emily)

Liz: "Okay, now you definitely got my attention."

Jason: "Please, tell us what you know."

Emily: (sighs deeply) "Okay. I found out something recently from a friend of mine who goes to the same school that you went to, Elizabeth, before you came back to Port Charles."

Liz: "Oh, that's cool that you have friends at my old school." (smiles)

Emily: (nods) "Yeah, you don't know her, though. The reason she knows you is because I showed her pictures of you. Well, all my friends." (chuckles lightly) "You know me. I like to brag about how great my friends are."

Liz: (chuckles) "Yes, that I do know about you. I don't mind you telling your other friends about me. If they're friends of yours, they're friends of mine."

Emily: (smiles) "Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it."

Jason: (confused) "Okay, so, who is this friend of yours that goes to the school in Chicago?"

Emily: "Her name is Alison Perkins. She's a freshman there. She comes to Port Charles now & then and there was a little party at one of my other friend's place that she went to. Anyways, Alison and I met and instantly hit it off. After chatting for awhile and getting to know each other, I told her about all of my friends here. You know, Lucky, Erin, of course my brother Jason. I told her about you, Elizabeth. She asked me if I had any pictures to put names to the face, which of course I did." (chuckles softly) "Like I said, I like to brag about my friends." (clears her throat) "Anyways, she recognized Elizabeth's face because she shares a class with you."

Liz: (surprised) "Oh. You mean my art class."

Emily: (nods) "Yes. She's an art student like you."

Liz: "Oh, I'm sorry. Her name doesn't ring a bell. I'm sure if I saw her in person, I'd know her."

Emily: (smiles) "That's okay. She's only seen you a few times and like I said, when I showed her a picture of you, she recognized you."

Jason: (sighs) "Okay, as much as I'm enjoying listening to your guys' conversation, can you please tell us what has you scared, Em?"

Emily: "Oh, sorry." (chuckles nervously)

Liz: "It's okay, Em. I know Jason means well." (giving him a look)

Emily: (nods) "Jason's right, though. Okay, she wasn't sure whether to tell me this or not. She would have told Elizabeth, but being she didn't know her that well, she didn't want to freak her out. Especially if there was nothing to worry about."

Jason: (trying to understand) "Okay, first you say there's probably something to worry about and then you say there isn't?"

Emily: (shakes her head) "Sorry, Jase. I don't mean to confuse you. I'm trying to figure out how to say this."

Liz: (nods sincerely) "It's okay, Em. Take your time. There's no rush. We're listening."

Emily: (nods) "Okay. When I first met her, she was really nice. Alison, I mean. We'd hang out. But being she didn't know you yet even though she shared a class with you, she didn't think to tell you because she didn't want to freak you out if it wasn't necessary."

Liz: (nods) "That's nice of her."

Emily: "Anyways, she noticed this guy looking at you every once in a while. She didn't think anything of it because she figured he was just a friend of yours and that you two probably met after you got done with your class. But after awhile, she noticed that he would still look at you and then he started following you a little bit. At first, she thought maybe he was waiting for you to get done with class so he didn't disturb your concentration. But then…he'd come watch you more frequently and he'd make sure you wouldn't see him. She didn't know what to do so since she knew you and I were friends; she told me this and figured I'd know what to do with the information."

Liz: (nods slowly) "Okay. How long have you known about this?"

Emily: "She just told me a few days ago when she saw me at the same party that was thrown again recently. She didn't see you anymore at school, so she didn't know if you dropped out or took a break or graduated. She didn't think you graduated being you two were taking the same class."

(Jason studies Emily while she says all this and can tell she's a little worried about it. After a few minutes, Jason speaks)

Jason: "Do you know who this person is? The one that always went to Chicago to watch Elizabeth and follow her?"

Emily: (nervously) "Y-Yes, I do."

(Jason gets a dangerous look on his face)

Jason: "Who is he?"

Emily: (winces) "Jason, whatever you do, please don't do anything you'll regret."

(Jason's face starts to turn red with anger)

Jason: "Emily, who is it?"

Liz: "Emily, this guy who's been watching me. Does he live here in Port Charles?"

Emily: (nods a little) "Y-Yes, he does."

Jason: (angrily) "Emily, tell me who it is."

(Emily can tell from the look on Jason's face that when she tells him who the person is, he'd probably go kill them in an instant or at the very least, beat him to a bloody pulp. Emily looks away with a fear in her eyes, knowing that once she tells him, all bets are off)

Liz: "Emily, please tell us."

Jason: (leans in a little bit) "Emily, no fooling around on this. Tell us who this person is…_now_."

Emily: "Okay, I will. But please, Jase, don't get any ideas in your head. I love you to death, bro, but I know how your mind works. When you're this angry about something, like you are now, you'll want to retaliate. I'm NOT saying you won't have a right to because I won't blame you, but all I ask is that you think before you do anything. I don't want anything to happen to you."

(Jason sighs deeply, understanding what she's saying, but there's still an angriness look upon his face)

Jason: "Emily, I need to know who this person is so I can protect Elizabeth and any other person needing protection. You included."

Emily: (shakes her head quickly) "Oh, no, Jase. I don't need protection. I know he would never hurt me."

Liz: (concerned) "But, Emily, you don't know that. He may be your friend, but if he's been doing this, who knows how his mind works or what he's thinking."

Emily: (looks down a little) "True."

Jason: "Emily, if you're trying to protect this person…"

Emily: (shakes her head) "No, I'm not worried about protecting him. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret. I know how your business works. I'm sorry, but I do."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Okay, I promise I won't do anything crazy. But you need to tell me."

Emily: (nods) "Okay."

Jason: "Who is it?"

Emily: (swallows hard) "Lucky."

Liz: (shocked) "What?!"

Jason: (confused) "What? Lucky? Lucky Spencer?"

Emily: (nods a little) "Yes. The person who was watching Elizabeth in Chicago….was…Lucky Spencer."

**So, what'd you guys think of the chapter and ending? I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to write it longer, but unfortunately, sometimes the chapters have a way of writing themselves and this is how it ended. Please let me know what you guys thought. Oh, and I wasn't quite sure on how long a woman can be pregnant before it's safe enough to have a DNA test done to determine the father of the baby. I didn't write it in the chapter because I didn't want to write it wrong. I looked it up on the Internet, but got different responses, so I thought I'd ask you guys to see if you have a clearer idea. On the Internet, it went from 10 weeks to 5 months to saying it's safer when the baby is born. If you know the correct month or whatever a DNA test can be taken, can you please tell me in a review so I know for the next chapter or future chapters when I can write it in the chapter? Thanks. Also, thanks for reviewing! I'm open to suggestions if you have any ideas on what you want to have happen in future chapters. I have some ideas in mind, but it's always nice to hear more if I feel yours are better. If I ever use your ideas, I will make sure to thank you at the beginning or ending of my chapter. I want to make sure you are recognized. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, everyone! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it! Please keep them coming as I love to hear from you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. For those of you that have followed/favorite my story, you guys rock! Thanks!**

**Looneytisha: Thanks for the review! I appreciate you saying you love my writing style. Thanks! I know it is a little different than other writers, but I was hoping it would still be good. Thanks for the positive comment. It's greatly appreciated!**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hehe, yeah, Emily can be a little bit of a rambler, especially in the last chapter. We might see that in the next chapter as well. Thanks for the info regarding when a DNA test is safe. I appreciate it!**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Lucky isn't looking too good right now. Emily will always be a 'Liason' supporter. I laughed at your comment about 'Liason' getting to the good stuff. In a good way, of course. We will be seeing more of that shortly.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Knowing Jason, I'm sure he'll post guards on Emily and Elizabeth. We will see more of Lucky's plan in the next chapter. It will be decided shortly when the DNA test will be done.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! Yeah, a few people, including you, noticed Emily rambling on and on about the situation with Lucky. Hehe. We will see more of what Sam/Lucky are conspiring in the next chapter.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! I didn't mean to make it look like Emily took a little bit to tell Jason & Elizabeth about Lucky. I tried to make it look like she just found out and trying to figure out the best way possible to tell them. I apologize about that. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. We will see shortly Jason and Elizabeth going on a date. Thank you for pointing that out about a date. I appreciate it. Hehe. Like I've said before, even writers sometimes make mistakes. I hope you enjoy the scenes around the date.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Oh yes, Jason will definitely NOT be happy when he confronts Lucky!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I try to portray 'Liason' as honest and loving as possible because that's what everyone likes. Yep, they weren't too happy that Sonny interrupted their moment at Jason's penthouse! Lol. As much as Jason wants to rip Lucky's head off, he seemed to understand Emily's concern that Jason may be in legal trouble if he tries to do too much to Lucky. We will see more of this story in the next chapter. Sometimes, when you're trying to protect someone from a situation, it can be hard to explain it, so in Emily's case…she may have rambled on, but Elizabeth knew that Emily would eventually say everything that needed to be said. Thanks for seeing Emily's POV.**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the info regarding the DNA test. Oh yes, Lucky has lost his mind, alright! Lol. We will see more of Jason's reaction in the next chapter and Lucky's plan against the gang. I love your enthusiasm regarding 'Liason'! You're definitely a true fan!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Emily, Jason, & Elizabeth will discuss Lucky more in the next chapter and we will see more of Lucky and Sam plotting. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 17**

(At Audrey's house, Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily are discussing the person that's been watching Elizabeth when she was at school in Chicago. Emily just told Jason and Elizabeth that the person was Lucky Spencer. Elizabeth has a shocked look on her face)

Liz: (shocked) "Lucky? The-The person that was watching me was Lucky?"

Emily: (nods a little & whispers) "Yes."

Liz: (confused) "But how is that possible? I mean, he works at his dads club full time and usually when you work a lot, you don't exactly have a lot of time for other things."

Emily: (nods a little) "That's what I thought, too. He even told me he doesn't get a lot of time off because he's always working. He told me he doesn't remember a time where he doesn't work an 80-hour week shift."

Liz: "Huh. Okay, now I'm confused. If he's working so much at the club, how could he also be in Chicago?"

Jason: "Unless he has someone working for him without anyone knowing about it so he can go to Chicago to see you."

Liz: (puzzled) "But, wouldn't someone notice Lucky gone all the time?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes, I'm sure they would notice."

Emily: "So, how do we prove that Lucky isn't always here in Port Charles and not at the club working?"

(Jason has a serious look on his face and the girls know that he means business)

Liz: "What are you thinking, honey?"

Jason: "Usually, when clubs or businesses are open, they have security cameras installed."

Liz: (nodding) "Okay?"

Jason: "Let's go ask Luke if he installed any. If he did, we'll ask him if we can take a look at them."

Emily: (pointing out to Jason) "I'm not sure Luke will let you. I mean, he'll want to know why we want to look at the camera footage."

Liz: (nods) "She's right."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Luke does business with Sonny and I. When I tell him it's for business, he'll let us because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to the club, especially if he feels any of the other families will try doing something."

Liz: (nods) "Okay. So, when should we head over to the club?"

Jason: "How about right now?"

Liz: "Sounds good."

(They all stand up and walk to the door and they put on their jackets and then leave the house. Meanwhile, at Sam's apartment, she and Lucky are talking.)

Lucky: "So, is our plan in motion?"

Sam: (smirks) "All systems are a go."

Lucky: "I'm sure Emily told Elizabeth and Jason about my so called 'trips' to Chicago by now."

Sam: "You said you knew what they were gonna do next."

Lucky: (nods evilly) "Oh, yes. Emily confronted me about her friend seeing me in Chicago when I saw Elizabeth."

Sam: "What do you think they're doing now?"

Lucky: (sighs deeply) "If I know them as well as I think I do, Emily told them all about Chicago and of course, Jason got pissed and wanted to do something so his precious Elizabeth doesn't get hurt. Emily doesn't want Jason getting in trouble with hurting me." (chuckles) "But, knowing Jason Morgan, nothing will stop him from going after those who try harm the people he cares about. They're going to the club now."

Sam: (puzzled) "What's at the club?"

Lucky: (smiles wickedly) "Let's just say…they're in for a surprise. Because what they don't know…is that I secretly made some changes to the club and no one knows about it."

Sam: (confused) "What kind of changes? And wouldn't your dad know about them being he owns the place?"

Lucky: (shakes his head, laughing) "My dad wants me to think he pays more attention to the club, but I know he doesn't. There's never been a break in or anything out of the ordinary at the club, so he's never thought of doing anything more to protect the club."

Sam: (tilts her head) "You'd think he would, considering how long he's had that club."

Lucky: (sighing) "Like I said, my dad doesn't know half of the stuff I do." (laughs) "He thinks I'm his perfect, well mannered, trustful son who's never lied to him."

Sam: (chuckles softly) "Sounds like he doesn't know you as well as he thought."

Lucky: (smiles, raising his eyebrows) "You don't know the half of it."

Sam: "So, what are Emily, Elizabeth, and Jason gonna find? Or matter of factly, what they _think_ they're gonna find?"

Lucky: (folds his arms against his chest) "Let's just say…they're gonna be in for a surprise when they go to the club and ask my dad to look at the security cameras and they find something they're not expecting. They, as well as my dad, will be _very _surprised."

Sam: (smiles) "They're not as smart as they think they are."

Lucky: "And I plan on hurting Jason Morgan where it hurts the most…through Elizabeth."

(Jason, Emily, and Elizabeth are at Luke's Club. They walk in and notice no one is around. They walk to the bar counter and Jason loudly speaks to see if anyone is around)

Jason: "Hello? Lucky? Luke? Is anyone here?"

(All of a sudden, someone comes from the back, revealing Luke. He seems them and greets them)

Luke: (smiles) "Well, hello there! What can I do for you?"

(As Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily walk up to Luke, Jason shakes his hand)

Jason: "We're not catching you at a bad time, are we?"

Luke: (shakes his head) "No. No. You're fine."

Emily: "Is Lucky here?"

Luke: "Uh, no. He's not. He said he had some errands to run that's work related. But, I expect him back soon."

Jason: (nods) "I have a question for you."

Luke: (nods) "Okay, shoot."

Jason: "Do you have any security cameras set up around here?"

Luke: (looks at Jason weirdly) "Why, is there a problem?"

Jason: "Well…" (looking at the ladies, then back at Luke) "…Sonny wanted me to check something out. He thought maybe one of the other families retaliated against us for a business deal that didn't go smoothly and being you and I are friends, that maybe they'd come after you."

Luke: (leans his head back a little) "Okay, I don't know why they would being I've never had anyone come after me or this club before."

Jason: "Yeah, I agree, but Sonny and I didn't wanna take any chances, you know?"

Luke: (nods) "Yeah, no, that's fine. Yeah, we have security cameras around here. We've never had any break-ins that I'm aware of, so I'm not exactly sure what you're looking for, but you can have a look."

Liz: (smiles) "Thanks, Luke. We appreciate it."

Luke: (smiles & nods) "No problem, darling. Let me know if you need anything else."

Jason: (nods) "We will."

Luke: "Okay, I'll show you where we have the video camera footages at."

Jason: "Sounds good."

(Luke signals for them to follow him, which they do. When they get to the back of the club, Luke points to the security cameras and all the tapes)

Luke: "The tapes are from the last year or so."

Liz: (confused) "Wouldn't you have more tapes that go back farther than just a year?"

Luke (shakes his head) "No. Like I said, we've never had any break-ins, so I didn't think I needed to. Besides, Lucky's been running this club for me for a long time and he's never seen anything out of the ordinary. You're welcome to look at the tapes."

Jason: (nods) "Thanks, Luke."

Luke: (smiles) "No problem, Jason."

(Jason and Luke shake hands before Luke leaves the room)

Jason: (sighs) "Okay, let's go through the tapes."

Emily: (confused) "What are we looking for?"

Jason: "Well, you said Lucky told you that he's always at work, right?"

Emily: (nods) "Yeah."

Jason: "Well, being there's cameras all around the club, Lucky would be on them being he's always there."

Liz: (nods) "And if he's _not_ on the tapes, we'll have the answers we need."

Jason: (nods slowly) "Exactly. We need to find out for sure whether or not Lucky is on the tapes."

Liz: (nods) "Okay, let's get started."

(They start going through the tapes. As they go through the tapes, they wonder when Lucky will return being Luke said Lucky should be back soon. Luke comes to check on them)

Luke: "How is everything going?"

Jason: (nods) "Good. Thanks again for letting us do this."

Luke: "No problem, Jason."

Liz: "Will Lucky be here soon? I remember you saying earlier that he would be."

Luke: "Oh, yeah. That's right. I just remembered he called me a little while ago. He said the errands are taking longer than he thought they would, so he'll be back in an hour or so."

Liz: (nods) "Oh, ok. Thanks, Luke."

Luke: (smiles) "No problem, darling."

(Luke excuses himself and Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily continue going through the tapes on the cameras. They play each tape on the VCR and after going through each tape, they all have a confused look on their face. Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: (puzzled) "Uh, Jason?"

Jason: "Yeah?"

Liz: "D-Do you notice that something's not quite right with these tapes?"

(Jason looks at Elizabeth and nods)

Jason: "Yeah, I do."

(Emily looks at them as well, looking confused)

Emily: "Hey, you guys?"

(Jason and Elizabeth both look at Emily)

Liz: "Yeah, Em?"

Emily: "Do you notice, too, that something doesn't look right with these tapes?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, we do."

(They all look at each other before Jason speaks)

Jason: "You guys are right in thinking something's not right with these tapes. Being we were told that Lucky was watching Elizabeth in Chicago and not at the club as much as we figured…"

Emily: "You'd think he wouldn't be on the tapes much."

Jason: (nods slowly) "But he is…He's on all of the tapes."

(Emily and Elizabeth look at each other, stunned at what they all discovered. Emily and Elizabeth both look at Jason)

Liz: "What do you think is going on, Jason?"

(Jason gets a look on his face, a look that makes the ladies shudder in fear)

Jason: (shakes his head) "I don't know. But I intend to find out."

**So, what did you think of the chapter? I hope you liked it. If you have any questions regarding the details of this story, I will be more than happy to answer them, without giving away any plot secrets I have. Hehe. I don't know if I confused any of you in this chapter. If I did, feel free to let me know. I'm trying to keep you guys in suspense so hopefully I'm doing a good job! Please review so I know what you thought of the chapter and the story. All reviews welcome. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

**For those of you that are 'Quiz' fans (AJ/Liz) as well on General Hospital, I'm currently writing a story on them. It's my version of the storyline that's shown on the show right now. I hope to hear from you on that, as well. If you choose to read the story, I hope you'll leave a review so I know what you think! I will leave that up to you.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your continued support that you've showed for this story. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would love to hear from you as well as the chapters go. All reviews welcome. Thank you.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I enjoyed as well you telling me what ideas you had regarding Lucky's possible plan. Hehe, yeah, I had a feeling the conversation between Lucky and Sam would be a little freaky. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Yes, I agree that Lucky/Sam are getting crazier by the minute! LOL. The next chapter will be a little different than the previous chapters, but in a good way and you'll understand what I mean when you read it. Let's just say it'll be a turning point in 'Liason's' relationship. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! Let's just say that Lucky/Sam may think they're one step ahead of Jason and Elizabeth, but our couple finds out something regarding the tapes that Lucky/Sam never thought of. You will find out soon what that is. I appreciate your continued support in this story and I know you've been patiently waiting for 'Liason's' first date. Your patience will be rewarded in the next chapter as well as a little something extra that happens. I hope you enjoy!**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Luke doesn't think anything is wrong with how Lucky's been managing the club. When he does find out, he'll be in for a rude awakening. Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily discover something about the tapes. Something Sam and Lucky didn't think about. What that is, you will find out soon. Not sure when yet, but Lucky will get what's coming to him soon.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Regarding the tapes, the gang will discover something that Sam/Lucky didn't think about. You will find out soon. In the next chapter, I hope you enjoy the 'Liason' moments.**

**RoseLily: Thanks for the review! Jason will discover something about the tapes that Sam/Lucky didn't think about. You will see what this is soon. You are right in saying Jason will protect those he loves.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! I laughed at your comment on Lucky. Hilarious! Your opinion on Lucky may go back to your original thoughts after you learn what Jason discovers.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Yep, Jason will make another discovery regarding the tapes so we'll see just how smart Lucky/Sam thinks they are!**

**Chapter 18**

(At Sonny's house, Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily are telling Sonny everything from what they discovered regarding the tapes, Lucky following Elizabeth around in Chicago even though he continues to deny it, what Emily's friend, Alison, told her regarding Chicago, and everything else that went down. Sonny shakes his head and puts his hand up to his chin, rubbing it like he's thinking. After taking his hand down, he speaks)

Sonny: "Okay, for one thing, how the hell can Luke NOT see what his crazy son is doing? I mean, I know Luke is a sweet, trusting guy, but you'd think he'd realize something's wrong, especially since Lucky is not who he appears to be."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "I know. Luke has no idea what his son is capable of. But trust me; I plan on filling him in."

Liz: "When are you doing that?"

Jason: "Tomorrow."

Liz: (surprised) "Tomorrow? What's going on today that's so important that you can't tell him today?"

(Elizabeth witnesses the exchange between Sonny and Jason. It's like they're planning something secretive. Elizabeth looks at Emily, as if she's asking her friend for clues on what the men are thinking. Emily just shrugs her shoulders and gives Elizabeth a 'I don't know' look. Sonny looks away from Jason and looks at Elizabeth)

Sonny: "Hey, Elizabeth, have you spoken to Audrey recently?"

Liz: (confused) "Um, no. She's been busy with work, so I haven't had a chance to. Why?"

Sonny: "Well, I ran into her this morning at the hospital and she commented that she hasn't seen you in a few days due to her being busy and you guys finding out about Lucky and the tapes."

Liz: (confused) "Oh, well, I figured when she wasn't so busy, gram and I would get together."

Jason: (to Liz) "Well, you can stop by the hospital now, if you want and visit. She told me she may be a little busy today, but she'd love a visit from you."

(Elizabeth gets the feeling they're all trying to get rid of her, but doesn't know why. She studies them all for a minute before speaking)

Liz: "Okay, are you guys trying to get rid of me or something?"

(They all shake their heads at once and saying 'no'. Elizabeth doesn't believe them. She looks at Emily, as if asking for help, but Emily just smiles as her friend)

Liz: (sighs) "Okay, something is going on here. What aren't you guys telling me? If it's about Lucky, I can take it."

(Jason turns to Elizabeth and rests his hands on her sides and places a kiss on her lips. He looks at her and smiles)

Jason: (shakes his head) "Nothing is going on, honey. We all just know that it's been a few days since you've seen Audrey and I know she misses you. And like Sonny said, she wanted to visit with you and catch up."

(Elizabeth studies Jason's facial expressions as well as Sonny's and Emily's. She still feels like something is going on, but she decides to drop the subject because it's clear that they won't tell her what's going on. She looks back at Jason and studies him for a moment more before finally giving in)

Liz: (shakes her head & sighs) "Okay, if you want me to go and visit Audrey, I will. You're right; I know she will like the company." (to Jason) "Are you sure I'm not needed here?"

Jason: (shakes his head & smiles) "No, you're fine. Go spend time with Audrey."

Sonny: "I'll have Milo give you a ride to the hospital being your vehicle isn't here."

Liz: "Sonny, Milo can just bring me home and I can get my car."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. After finding out what Lucky is capable of, I don't want you going anywhere alone." (to Emily) "You, either, sis. I'm putting guards on you both."

Emily: (nods) "No problem, Jayse. I highly doubt he'll come after me, but if you feel I need protecting, I won't argue with it."

Jason: (smiles at Emily) "Thanks, sis. I'm assigning Max to look after you."

Emily: (confused) "But, would Lucky try do anything at the Quartermaine house?"

Jason: "With Max there, Lucky won't have a chance. This way, you and Elizabeth are both protected." (seriously) "I won't let anything happen to either of you."

Emily: (nods) "Okay, Jayse."

Jason: (to Liz) "Please? For me?"

Liz: (sighs & smiles) "I trust you, Jason. Whatever you feel is best. I will go along with whatever you want."

(Jason looks at her, nodding appreciatively)

Jason: "Thank you." (smiles) "When I'm not with you or Em, I don't wanna have to worry about you two."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "You won't have to. If you feel this strongly, I would never go against you, honey. Milo can guard me. That's fine."

(Jason and Elizabeth tenderly kiss while Sonny and Emily look on)

Sonny: (jokingly) "Oh, you two! Get a room!"

(Jason and Elizabeth break free from their kiss and they all laugh. Jason and Sonny share another look between them as Emily smiles, knowing what the look really means, even though Elizabeth doesn't have a clue. Elizabeth then excuses herself and Milo comes into the room to take Elizabeth to the hospital to see Audrey. Jason and Elizabeth look at each other and he gently grabs her hand, caressing it before letting go and Elizabeth and Milo leave Sonny's house. Sonny, Jason, and Emily all breathe a sigh of relief)

Emily: "Man, I thought she'd never leave!"

Sonny: (to Jason) "Are you ready to work on our plan for tonight?"

Jason: (smiles) "Yep. What I have planned for her tonight, she won't know what hit her."

Emily: (happily) "I wish I could see her reaction when we complete our plan for tonight!"

Sonny: (smiles) "I'm sure she'll love it."

Jason: (smiles) "I hope so." (sighs deeply) "Tonight will change things forever between me and Elizabeth, I hope for the better."

(Sonny pats Jason on the back and then briefly rests his hand before resting his hand by his side)

Sonny: "Elizabeth will love what you have planned for her. She's pretty easy going and I know she loves anything you do for her."

Jason: (nods & smiles a little) "Thanks for the encouragement."

Sonny: (smiles) "Anytime, bro. Anytime. We may not be brothers, but you are the closest to one I've got."

Emily: (claps her hands) "Alright, gentlemen! Let's put our plan in motion. Our first step we completed…we set Elizabeth on a little 'visit' to Audrey. What she doesn't know is tonight will be one of the best nights of her life."

Jason: (sighs) "I hope she loves what I have planned for tonight….what we planned." (looking at Sonny and Emily) "I appreciate your guys' help."

Emily: (smiles) "Anything to see you two happy."

Sonny: "She'll love it."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Tonight is the start of the rest of our lives together."

(Jason briefly closes his eyes, taking in all of his thoughts and emotions that are going through his head. He's waited over 3 years for this night and nothing is getting in the way. No interruptions. Sonny already reassured him that if anything comes up, he will hand it and only contact him if any emergencies arise. While Jason thinks about what tonight will bring for him and Elizabeth, he gets tears in his eyes as he's overcome with happiness. He's longed to make this happen, but never could when he was with Sam. Now that they're no longer together, he's finally with the woman he truly loves, the one who's truly ever had his heart. He was so happy that he thought he was gonna burst. But, he had to contain his excitement because the plan for tonight wasn't finished yet. He was glad Sonny and Emily offered to help make tonight perfect. Sonny, Jason, and Emily then leave Sonny's place with Max along and start the next phase of their plan)

(Meanwhile, Elizabeth gets to the hospital with Milo by her side. As they're walking to the floor Audrey is on, she looks at Milo and smiles)

Liz: "Thank you for protecting me, Milo. You're a good bodyguard as well as a great friend."

Milo: (smiles) "You're welcome, Elizabeth. I know we weren't the closest because of your move to Chicago, but I always considered you a friend." (smirks) "I also always knew you had Jason's heart from the very beginning. He may have been with Sam, but he's never looked at her the way he does you. If I may also say, I'm so glad you and Jason are together now." (chuckles softly) "Took him long enough to admit his feelings for you, but so glad when he finally did."

Liz: (laughs) "Well, to be fair, I didn't exactly come forward myself at first regarding my feelings for Jason."

Milo: (smiles) "The main thing is…you did and you two are finally together."

Liz: (smiles) "You are very right, Milo."

(Milo and Elizabeth get to the Nurse's Station, where they see Audrey. Audrey is talking with a nurse when Audrey sees Elizabeth and Milo. After quickly finishing the conversation, she excuses herself and happily walks to her granddaughter and gives her a big hug and greets Milo)

Audrey: (smiles) "How's my beautiful granddaughter?"

Liz: (smiles) "Very well, gram. Hopefully you don't mind Milo here with me?"

Audrey: (shakes her head) "Not at all. I'm guessing, however, that Milo is guarding you for the time being or is this permanent?"

(Elizabeth quickly looks at Milo before her attention is back on Audrey)

Liz: "Oh, it's not permanent. It's just for the time being."

Audrey: (concerned) "I hope everything is alright?"

Liz: "I would love to tell you all about it, but I can see you're busy."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "Never too busy for you, honey. Come. Let's go to my office and we'll talk. Milo can come as well, if he wishes."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Thanks, gram."

(Elizabeth, Audrey, and Milo go to Audrey's office and sit down, getting comfortable. Audrey offers Milo a chair that's in the corner, which he accepts. Audrey is sitting in the chair by Elizabeth by her desk)

Audrey: (smiles) "I can't begin to tell you how I've missed you."

Liz: (apologically) "I'm sorry, gram."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "Oh, honey, I understand. I've told you from the very beginning since you moved back in, that you're free to come and go as you please and I meant it. I'm just glad we have time together, no matter how busy we get."

Liz: (smiles) "I'm glad about that, as well."

(Audrey pats Elizabeth's lap)

Audrey: "Now then, what's new in your life?"

Liz: "Before I get into the major stuff, I wanted to tell you how things are going with Jason."

Audrey: (turns her head, a little concerned) "All good I hope?"

Liz: (nods quickly) "Oh, yes, very good." (chuckles softly) "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Audrey: (shakes her head) "No worries, honey. I'm very glad everything is well with you and Jason. I always knew you'd find your way back to each other and I was right."

Liz: (puzzled) "Back to each other?"

Audrey: (nods) "Well, yes, before you left for Chicago, you and Jason were sorting out your feelings."

Liz: (nods) "Oh, right. Ha-ha. I'm glad as well." (clears her throat) "I will tell you the reason why I have a bodyguard, why Milo is making sure I'm safe."

Audrey: "I hope you're not in any serious danger, my dear."

Liz: "As much as I want to say that I'm not, yes, there's a possibility."

(Audrey grows a little concerned, putting her hand on her chest and encourages Elizabeth to continue)

Liz: "It's about Lucky."

Audrey: (leans back a little, confused) "Lucky? W-What does Lucy have to do with it?"

Liz: "Well…" (sighs) "...it's kinda hard to explain, but here goes. Lucky has changed since I came back to Port Charles. Well, actually, while I was in Chicago. I learned that while I was there, he was following me and watching me."

Audrey: (confused) "Why would he do that? I remember him telling me that he missed you and often thought of visiting you, but said he couldn't because of his commitments at work."

Liz: (sighs) "What you don't know, gram, is he's been secretly watching me and made it look like he's been at work. How he's been making it look like this…we're still trying to figure that out, but we're getting close."

Audrey: (sighs) "I-I just…I just can't believe Lucky would do that. He always seemed happy and rational."

Liz: (scoffs a little) "Not anymore."

Audrey: "I'm guessing that's why you have Milo guarding you, because of the way Lucky's been acting?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes. He's done some questionable things and Jason doesn't wanna take any chances. He also has a guard on Emily."

Audrey: (confused) "But, why Emily? I mean, if Lucky is acting this way towards you only…"

Liz: "Because it was Emily who said all this. She has a friend in college who noticed Lucky watching me and when she confronted him, he acted all innocent and denied it all."

Audrey: (shakes her head sadly) "The things that young man has gotten himself into."

Liz: "There's more."

Audrey: (surprised) "More? Oh, my." (nods) "Okay."

Liz: "A little while ago, he confessed to me that he indeed have feelings for me."

Audrey: (nods) "Yeah, I had a feeling he did."

Liz: "When I told him I didn't feel the same way, he got mad and blamed Jason. He blames him because he feels Jason took me from him."

Audrey: "Jason didn't, though. Even back then, I didn't see you acting towards Lucky like you had feelings for him. It was always Jason."

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, it was." (nods) "But, Lucky has always felt that if Jason wasn't in the picture, he and I would be together right now. So, as you can see, Lucky started showing his true colors awhile ago."

Audrey: "Jason did the right thing in having Milo guard you. I will be sure to thank him the next time I see him."

Liz: (chuckles) "I'm sure he'll appreciate that, coming from you."

(Audrey and Elizabeth continue chatting for another hour or so with Milo looking at a magazine, trying not to smile or playfully shake his head at some of the things the ladies are saying to each other. Jason and Emily are setting up his penthouse for his night with Elizabeth. He asked Emily's opinion on a few things because he wasn't quite sure how something looked. He bought enough red and white roses to fill up his entire place and got some red champagne that he knew she loved. She wasn't picky on the brand of it, but enjoyed the red kind and Jason saw her drink it before, so he knew what kind to get. He wanted his first date with Elizabeth to be perfect, so he rented out her favorite restaurant, The Olive Garden, for the evening and also made sure her favorite dish was be prepared. He knew Elizabeth would order it and he's heard her tell him a few times what she loved there. Jason saw the way Emily was helping him with his perfect night with Elizabeth and it made him blush. He could have probably prepared the whole evening himself, but Emily had been telling him for a little while now t hat she's wanted to do something special for them since Elizabeth came back to Port Charles. When Jason commented on her 'special plans' that she thought of, Emily smirked and confessed that she's been planning this from the very beginning. Meaning, since Jason and Elizabeth first saw each other again at Kelly's after she came back to Port Charles. Jason laughs when he realizes all of this. Emily tells Jason if he doesn't like what she's done so far, she can change it. But Jason smiles and tells her that her ideas are perfect. He realizes that he forgot something important for tonight and asks Emily if it's okay that he leaves for now. She quickly nods and tells him she'll finish the rest. He shakes his head and smiles and tells her she's doing great. Emily thanks him and tells him everything will be done soon for tonight. He gives her a hug and she playfully nudges him out the door while she finishes her ideas for Jason and Elizabeth's perfect night)

(Jason calls Elizabeth, who just finishes her chat with Audrey and is at Audrey's house. She asks Jason why Milo brought her to Audrey's instead of at his place. He tells her he has special plans with her and tells her to wear something she's comfortable in, but also elegant. She asks him for a hint, but he doesn't budge. He tells her he's taking her on their first date and that's all he's saying. She pouts a little from the lack of details, but he promises her it'll be a night she'll never forget. He tells her he loves her and then lets her go so she can get ready. Elizabeth looks at Milo, hoping he can shed some light on tonight, but Milo shakes his head, saying he doesn't know anything. Elizabeth doesn't know whether or not to believe him, but decides to let it go. If Milo does know anything, Jason probably swore him to secrecy. At exactly 6p.m., she walks down the stairs and approaches Milo, who's sitting on the couch in the living room reading a magazine. He looks up at Elizabeth and his jaw drops in amazement. Elizabeth is wearing a black strapless dress with her hair up in a bun, with some star clips in her hair to give it a little more design. Around her neck is the necklace Jason gave her years ago. She thought tonight would be the perfect night for it, being she's been longing to wear it, but didn't being Jason was with Sam and it didn't feel right to wear it. She's wearing 3 inch black heels and has sparkly lip gloss on. Milo stands up and walks to her. When he's a few feet away from her, he stops, admiring her. He smiles)

Milo: "You look absolutely beautiful, Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you, Milo." (pointing to her dress) "Do you think Jason will approve?"

Milo: "All I can say is if he doesn't, he's a damn fool. Whatever he's got planned tonight, it'd better be good because of the way you're dressed, you…damn…you're hot!"

Liz: (blushes) "Milo!" (laughs)

Milo: "Sorry, Elizabeth." (clears his throat) "But, seriously, you're absolutely radiant."

(Just then, the front door bell rings. Elizabeth goes to answer it, revealing Jason)

Jason: (smiles) "Hi!"

(Jason sees what Elizabeth is wearing and stares at her dress. Elizabeth laughs at him)

Liz: "You're just as bad as Milo!"

(Jason breaks free from his stare at Elizabeth's dress when he hears her comment regarding Milo's reaction to her dress as well. He gives Milo a look, as if warning him not to get any ideas. Milo puts his hands up nervously)

Milo: "Don't worry, boss, I wasn't."

Jason: "You better not be."

Liz: "Oh, stop you two." (to Jason) "Are you ready?"

Jason: (nods quickly) "Oh, yeah."

(Jason goes to the coat closet and gets her blue fleece coat and helps her put it on. She thanks him and Jason tells Milo he can go back to Sonny's for the night as they won't need him for the rest of the night. She looks at Jason curiously on that last comment, but he just smiles at her and leads her to his black blazer that he seldomly uses. Elizabeth tells him she's surprised they're not using his motorcycle, but he said that tonight, it wasn't needed. As they drive to the place he's taking her, he can't help but look at her, admiring the way she looks. She's always been beautiful to him, but tonight, she took his breath away. She notices his outfit, which is a nice suit without the tie and it's buttoned low enough where you can still see the bottom of his neck and beginning of his chest. He's wearing his leather jacket. He knew he didn't need to wear his suit because Elizabeth has always told him she never expected him to dress up, but considering it's their first date, he wanted to dress up for her. He couldn't resist wearing his leather jacket, though. When they pull into the 'Olive Garden' restaurant, Elizabeth notices there's no other cars parked in the parking lot and looks at Jason with a confused look. She thought there would be other people here besides them, but he just smiles as he parks the blazer. He gets out of the blazer and goes to Elizabeth's side and opens the door, taking her hand, helping her out. He stares at her, his lips touching her hand. He then takes her hand in his and they go inside the restaurant. The manager greets them as he lets them pick a table or booth. Jason lets Elizabeth pick out their spot. She chooses a booth near the door. Jason helps Elizabeth with her coat and then takes off his. He rests the coats on the table closest to them. They slide into their spot and Elizabeth speaks)

Liz: (smiles) "I can't believe you did all this."

Jason: (shakes his head & smiles) "I wanted to do something special for our first date. Something you'd never forget."

Liz: (sighs happily) "This is special, yes, but you didn't need to go to all this trouble."

(Jason takes Elizabeth's hand into his, caressing them)

Jason: "You're worth it. You deserve everything in life."

Liz: (shakes her head) "All I need is you. You're all I've ever needed, Jason. Always and forever."

Jason: (smiles) "Always and forever."

(The manager comes up to them and asks what they'd like to eat. Elizabeth orders her favorite, a chicken fettuccini alfredo meal with a Sprite. Jason orders Spaghetti with a piece of garlic toast and a Coke. After about 30 minutes of waiting, they get their food and start eating. After a little while of eating, Jason asks her how her food is and she tells him it's great and it's the best meal she's ever had. He chuckles softly as soft romantic music plays in the background. After they finish eating, they enjoy the music. Jason asks Elizabeth if she'd like to dance. She looks at him weirdly)

Liz: "Are you serious?"

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "N-Nothing." (smiles) "I-I just…I've never known you could dance or you've never shown any interest." (chuckles softly)

Jason: (shrugs & smiles) "What can I say? The woman I love brings out a side of me I never knew I had."

Liz: (tilts her head) "Oh yeah? What side is that?"

Jason: "My impulsiveness to try new things."

Liz: (blushes) "Oh yeah? Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Jason: (smiles) "With you, it's always a good thing."

(Jason gets out of the booth and goes to Elizabeth's side, reaching out his hand. She gives Jason her hand as he leads her on the floor. He slides her hands around his neck and he puts his hands around her waist. He slides his hands around her back and touches her ass, caressing it, making her blush, with her face turning a little red. She decides to make him blush as well and slides her hand across his cheek and his muscle arms. They stare into each other's eyes and kiss. They open their mouths enough to let their tongues in, massaging the other. Before things get too passionate, they break free. They look at each other with so much passion in their eyes)

Jason: (hoarsely) "Do you…" (clears his throat) "… Do you want to leave and go back to my place?"

Liz: (nods & whispers) "Yes. Very much, please."

(Jason tells Elizabeth to wait by their booth while he pays the bill. When he comes back, he helps her with her coat and they leave the restaurant. There's silence on the way to Jason's penthouse. Even know they both know what they want, they tell themselves privately to take it slow. When they get to Jason's penthouse, Jason opens the door for her. As she goes in, he turns on the light and a shocked look spreads across her face. The room is a little dim to set the mood and the living room is set up for a romantic setting. On the coffee table is a small bucket with ice in it and a bottle of wine as well. There's a small table next to the couch that has a CD player that Jason goes to and plays a CD that's in there that's full of romantic songs. Elizabeth looks at him and smiles)

Liz: "You have all of my favorite romantic songs on the CD."

(Elizabeth goes to Jason, who's by the coffee table to fill up their wine glasses)

Jason: "I wanted tonight to be perfect."

Liz: "It always is with you, my love."

(Jason gives Elizabeth her glass, which she takes. They put their glasses next to each other)

Jason: "Care to make a toast?"

Liz: "How about….this is our night towards the rest of our lives."

Jason: (smiles) "Perfect."

(They twist their arms together while taking a drink. Jason then takes his and Elizabeth's glass and sets it down on the table and offers her his hand, which she takes. He takes her in his arms as they slow dance)

Liz: "You may say you don't dance much, but in my opinion, you do it well."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Thanks." (sighs) "It's been such a long time since I've last danced."

Liz: (curiously) "How long has it been since you last danced?"

Jason: (smirks) "Curious much?"

Liz: (shrugs & smiles) "Maybe." (laughs)

Jason: "The last time I danced…was when you and I danced when we were getting to know each other before you left for Chicago."

Liz: (surprised) "Y-You never danced with Sam?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No. There were opportunities, of course, but I guess I just wasn't interested."

Liz: "That must have made Sam mad."

Jason: (looking up briefly, then back at Liz) "Let's just say she wasn't crazy about it."

(Jason kisses her lips and then moves down her cheek before slowly going down to her neck. She moans in pleasure. She moves her head so she can place gently kisses on his neck)

Jason: (moans) "Oh, Elizabeth."

(Jason lifts her head up so he can kiss her lips passionately. They open their mouths just enough so they can massage their tongues together. They continue to moan in pleasure. They break free and stare into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily)

Jason: (whispers) "I want you so bad."

Liz: (nods) "I want you, too."

Jason: (seriously) "But only if you're ready. If you don't want this…I will completely understand."

(Elizabeth silences him with a kiss on the lips. After a minute, she pulls away with a sexy grin)

Liz: "Does that answer your question?"

Jason: (nods & whispers) "Yes."

Liz: "Make love to me, Jason."

Jason: "This time….we won't have any interruptions from Sonny." (smiles a little)

Liz: (chuckles softly) "He better not or I'll have to kiss his ass."

Jason: (surprised) "Oooh….feisty." (smirks) "I love it."

Liz: (sexy grin) "What are you waiting for, Morgan?"

Jason: (smiles) "Nothing. I've been waiting for this for so long."

Liz: "As have I."

(He takes her in his arms and kisses her softly as he carries her up the stairs and into his room. He gently puts her down. Elizabeth slides his leather coat off and touches his neck. He slowly unzips her coat and takes it off, letting it fall to the floor. They look at each other tenderly before placing a soft kiss on the other's lips. As they're kissing, Elizabeth starts to unbutton Jason's silk blue shirt and then taking it off with his help and the shirt falls to the floor as well. Elizabeth stares at his muscle arms and caresses his chest with her warm hands. She covers his chest with kisses from her pink lips. He moans her name and breaks the kisses as he passionately kisses her neck. She moans loudly in pleasure, saying his name)

(As he's kissing her, he gently but roughly slides her dress down, where it falls on the floor. He kisses her neck and puts his hands behind Elizabeth's back, unsnapping her black strapless bra, letting it fall to the ground. He then puts his mouth to each breast, kissing it and softly sucking the nipple)

Liz: (moans loudly) "Oh, my god, Jason! D-Don't stop!"

(Jason obeys Elizabeth's command and continues kissing her harder. She breaks Jason's kisses on her breasts and places her hands on his belt buckle, unbuckling his belt and unbuttons and unzips his pants, sliding them down. Jason carries Elizabeth to the bed and lays her down and goes to her bottom area, sliding her panties off. He admires her amazing body. He goes on top of her, kissing her passionately. She rolls on top of him, kissing his lips, moving down to his chest before sliding down to his bottom area and takes off his boxers. He lays her back on the bed and Jason looks at her, wanting her so bad. They're both still breathing heavily as he speaks)

Jason: "Elizabeth, I know I already asked this. But I wanted to make sure this is what you want."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, this is what I want. And if you don't make love to me right now, I'm gonna burst."

(Jason nods in reply and reaches to the little table next to his bed, taking out a box of condoms. She looks at him with a little fascination in her eyes)

Liz: "When did you have time for that? To buy those, I mean."

Jason: "Oh, trust me, I've been very patiently waiting for this moment to come and I wanted to have everything be perfect."

Liz: (chuckles) "I guess so!"

(Jason takes one condom out of the box and puts the rest in his drawer and puts the condom on his member. He looks at Elizabeth with so much passion in his eyes, he can barely contain himself)

Jason: "I love you so much. More than words can possibly say."

Liz: "I can't wait until I'm yours…completely."

Jason: (nods a little) "After tonight, you will be."

(He touches her soft lips with his fingers before going on top of her, entering her. Jason looks at Elizabeth, who looks at him back and they smile at each other)

Jason: "I love you, my sweet Elizabeth."

Liz: "I love you, too, my love."

(They kiss each other and make sweet passionate love for the rest of the night, enjoying each other without any interruptions)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This chapter took me a few days to write, so I apologize for taking so long to post. Reviews are encouraged so I know what you thought and what you'd like to see happen. I hope the 'Liason' moments in this chapter to them finally making love satisfied your expectations. I tried to make this chapter and their scenes as romantic as I could possibly get. Thanks for reading/reviewing. Feel free to follow/favorite. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone for being so patient while I was writing this next chapter. I'm currently writing a few other stories as well as this one and I got sidelined with the stomach flu, so between all that, that's why I haven't updated until now. Thank you for continuing to review/follow/favorite. It is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. I don't own any rights to the show or the characters.**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Yep, I figured that would be a turning point for our couple. Glad you liked it. I laughed so hard that you were secretly hoping their condom would be a faulty one and maybe a pregnancy will come out of it. You're not naughty at all, girl! It just shows how passionate you are about our couple. You questioned whether you reviewed my other stories and I didn't see any, but I'm sure you'll review when you can. I apologize for you getting lots of PM's regarding my doing this story. It was never my intention for you to get a massive amount of PMs. I only wanted to personally thank you for the idea. I hope you aren't mad and if you are, I'm sorry. Hehe.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you were happy to get an update! It's always nice to receive a chapter/story update in your email. Lol. I'm happy you liked that everyone had a hand in making 'Liason's' special night perfect. I wanted to make their scenes as romantic as possible and judging from your review, I accomplished that! That's great!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the 'Liason' love scenes!**

**Bjq: Thanks for the review!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Yes, they finally made love! Ha-ha.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, I agree, in this story, Jason and Elizabeth are perfect for each other. With Lucky you never know what his next move is, so I don't blame you on wanting a guard on Audrey as well.**

**YouCanSoar: Thanks for the review! I had a feeling I would get one disappointed review or 2 regarding Jason's plans. But I'm glad you still enjoyed the chapter and their night together.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! Lol. I had a feeling you'd like that chapter! I know that chapter was a long time coming. I'm glad you enjoyed the whole chapter.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! I'm glad I exceeded your expectations regarding the chapter. I was hoping I would make you proud.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed their scenes. Audrey is supportive with Elizabeth and it was clear she was shocked at what kind of person Lucky has turned into.**

**Chapter 19**

(At Jason's penthouse, Jason and Elizabeth are still sleeping in his bed. They're lying side by side with his arms around her. Jason's eyes open and he immediately looks at Elizabeth and he smiles. He raises his head a little and starts kissing her cheek and then her neck. Elizabeth wakes up a little from his kisses and moans softly before caressing his strong arms around her. She giggles a little before speaking)

Liz: "Well, hello there, handsome."

Jason: (in between kisses) "Hello, yourself."

(Elizabeth turns around in bed so she's face to face with Jason)

Liz: (smiles) "How long have you been up?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Not that long. Sorry if I woke you with my touches."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "You can wake me up anytime if it's always like this."

(Elizabeth leans in for another kiss. As they kiss, it quickly becomes passionate. Jason goes halfway on Elizabeth's body as they enjoy their gentle and sweet kisses. Just then, Elizabeth pulls back and Jason looks at her concerned)

Jason: "Are you okay, baby?"

Liz: (nods) "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure last night wasn't a dream."

Jason: (jokingly) "Oh, trust me, if it was a dream, I'm gonna be pissed."

Liz: (laughs) "Why?"

Jason: (smiles) "Because it was the best night of my life…showing you how much I love you."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "You never have to worry about me not knowing how much you love me because you show me every day when we're together."

Jason: (smiles a little) "I'm glad you know how much I love you, my sweet Elizabeth. I would do anything for you, anything to make you happy."

(Elizabeth caresses his cheek with her hand. Jason closes his eyes as he feels her warm hand on his skin)

Liz: "I know you would do anything for me, to make me happy, my love. I love you more and more as the days go by. You have my heart. You've had it all along."

(Jason opens his eyes and a few tears fall down his cheeks. She looks at him with concern)

Liz: "Jason, what is it?"

Jason: (shakes his head & sniffles) "I'm just so happy. No one has ever made me as happy as you make me. Words cannot ever describe how much I love you…how much you mean to me."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I know how you feel about me, sweetie. You show me every day. Whether it's with affection or doing little things for me. I hope you will always know how I feel toward you as well."

Jason: "Was last night a dream or did it actually happen?"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "It did happen. We made love. After all this time and our almost sexual encounter the last time we were here, yes, we finally consummated our relationship. And I, for one, couldn't be happier about it."

Jason: (jokes a little) "Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe because it was so perfect it was only a dream."

Liz: (chuckles) "Okay. What can I do to convince you your dream did, in fact, come true last night?"

Jason: (smirks) "I don't know. Maybe we should try it again. You know, just to be sure it _wasn't_ a dream."

Liz: (laughs) "Jason Morgan, are you trying to seduce me?"

Jason: (shakes his head playfully) "No. Never." (shrugs) "But, I may need reassurance that last night did happen." (smirks wickedly)

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "You don't have to convince me, Morgan."

Jason: "Are you sure? It's not too soon?"

Liz: "With you, it always feels like the first time." (smirks) "Now, just shut up and get over here!"

(Jason turns his head a little and smiles, raising his eyebrows)

Jason: "Your wish is my command."

(Before he makes sweet love to Elizabeth once more, he goes to his drawer and grabs out a condom and puts it on and then rolls on top of Elizabeth and growls softly before enjoying her every touch and kiss. They carry on for the remainder of the morning)

(At Sonny's, Milo approaches Sonny, who's in the living room. Milo speaks)

Milo: "Hey, boss. I wonder how last night went? You know, between Jason and Elizabeth?"

Sonny: (turns his head a little) "With any luck, they're still together right now." (chuckles) "I'm sure it went perfectly because Jason has been planning last night for awhile now, but he wanted it to be perfect."

Milo: "I'm sure he appreciated all of your and Emily's help."

Sonny: (nods) "Yeah. It was mostly Emily. I could tell she's had ideas for last night for a long time. I know she doesn't like Sam, so I don't blame her on not wanting to set up a nice night for them."

Milo: (scoffs) "Isn't that the truth. I've known Emily since she was younger being she's Jason's sis, so I know she was full of great ideas…when the right woman came along for Morgan, that is."

Sonny: (nods) "You are right, Milo. I've always known Elizabeth and Jason belonged together. I never told Jason that out of respect for his relationship with Sam."

Milo: (chuckles) "Well, now you're free to tell him."

Sonny: (smiles) "Oh, I'm sure he'll enjoy my thoughts as well, especially being they're about Elizabeth."

Milo: "Are you gonna call him and ask him when he's coming to work?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No. He deserves all the happiness he's sharing with Elizabeth right now, as well as last night. I can handle the business without him right now. Besides, there's no emergency and there's no way I would interrupt his time with Elizabeth unless it was life or death."

Milo: (smiles a little) "I'm sure he appreciates that."

Sonny: (smiles & nods) "I'm giving him time with the woman he truly loves. I'm sure that's the best gift I could ever give him."

Milo: (nods) "True."

Sonny: "Alright, Milo, let's get to work."

Milo: (nods) "Sounds good, boss."

(As Milo and Sonny head to the warehouse, they can't help but smile and be happy for Jason being he's finally found happiness with his true love)

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I knew I wanted the chapter to be mostly about Liason, but wasn't sure what else to write for this chapter. I guess you could say I'm having a little bit of writer's block. I have ideas for down the line between Lucky/Sam & Liason, but I thought you would want the morning after Liason's special night. I wanted to give you an update so you had something to read. I hope you enjoyed it even tho it wasn't long. Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you want to see have happen. Thanks! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE Part 2:

Hello, again. I know I sent you this Author's Note last night, but I made a mistake in the polls I did earlier. I don't know who voted in my Liason and Quiz polls so far, so I'm posting this Author's Note again to let you know that those of you who voted, if you could please vote one more time as I deleted the previous polls. I accidentally submitted the wrong song titles with one of the couples, so I'm deleting the Author's Note I posted last night for the current Quiz/Liason chapters and I'm posting this again so you are aware of everything. I apologize for any confusion and I appreciate your patience in this. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to PM me. Thanks. I'm keeping the next 2 paragraphs for those of you that haven't had a chance to read this Author's Note so that way you are aware of everything that's been going on in case you have any questions. Thanks for reading and I will post the next chapter soon!

Hello, everyone. I know you were expecting Chapter 20 of Liason. The reason I haven't posted in a few weeks is because I had writers block. That's why the last chapter was so short, because I didn't know what to write. I know what I want to write now, but it's just a matter of putting it into words. I didn't want you to think I forgot this story because I DIDN'T. I just need time to write the story. I appreciate all of you that have stood by me as I wrote for Liason. I hope you will continue to stick with me as I take the time to write more chapters. Feel free to PM me anytime with questions for concerns if you have any and I will do my best to answer.

In the meantime, I am also in the beginning of doing some one-shots or short stories on Liason and Quiz. I don't know whether it'll be all one-shots or if some will be short stories. I have the song titles and the summaries/plots written out. I will be posting a poll on my profile page tomorrow. One poll for Quiz and one poll for Liason. I hope you will participate in it because when you vote for your top 3, it will show me which ones you're most interested in. You can vote in as many as 3 if you choose. That way, I'll have a better idea on which ones you prefer. I will choose the top 3 that are the most popular. Feel free to voice your questions/comments in a PM or review or both. I enjoy hearing from you. Take care, everyone.

silverbellbaby


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. I had writer's block in the last chapter and I didn't want you to think I stopped writing, so that's why I gave you that 'Author's Note' explaining what happened. Between working on all my stories and a few new ones, I haven't been able to post and I feel bad about that. Thank you for those of you that continue to stick by me and for those of you that just starting reading my story, welcome. Please review so I know what you think. Thanks. I don't own any rights to the show or characters. Just my own stories. Like I said for my previous 'Quiz' chapter, I decided to go on to the next chapter of my Liason story being I used the previous chapter for an Author's Note. I didn't know whether to delete the Author's Note or not, but decided to keep it being I didn't want to confuse you guys even more. So, I will be continuing this story with Chapter 21. Any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Jason was very playful and sexy in the last chapter. Sonny did the right thing in giving them alone time, considering how he ruined their last attempt at alone time. Sonny and Emily both feel Sam wasn't right for Jason.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**

**Babeboo19568: Thanks for the review!**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! The alone time Jason and Elizabeth experienced was enjoyable for both of them. I'm glad you're enjoying Sonny. I received your last review right before posting this chapter. I appreciate that you're still into this story. I hope you enjoy what you read. Thank you so much for being such a loyal viewer and for reviewing. I appreciate it more than I can say.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! Yeah, as you can tell from the long wait posting period, I did have writer's bock. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you're not too upset over it? If you are, I apologize. Our Liason moments are definitely cute and I agree with you that everyone important knows Jason and Elizabeth belong together.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I don't have any plans to pair Emily/Sonny together. I personally didn't care for them together. I wasn't sure if the Milo/Sonny scenes would be boring but I'm glad you enjoyed their chat.**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're not mad. I'm glad you like my writing! Thanks so much for your kind words. It always puts a smile on my face when I get compliments on my stories and chapters. Thanks! Thanks for wanting to read my one shots/short stories! It means a lot that you're interested as I wasn't sure if anyone would be. I hope I hear what you think on them when I write them after both polls are done.**

**Chapter 21**

(It's around noon and Jason is at Sonny's doorstep. He opens the door and goes in. As he enters the main room, he sees Sonny pouring himself a drink. Sonny sees him and smiles)

Sonny: "Hey, buddy."

Jason: (nods) "Hey, yourself."

Sonny: "How was your night?"

Jason: (smiles a little) "It went perfectly. Thank you for helping Emily. I appreciate it."

(Sonny brings his glass with him to the couch where he and Jason sit down)

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No need to thank me. I was happy to help. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. If anything, I should be thanking Elizabeth because of the way she makes you feel." (angrily) "If it wasn't for that bitch McCall being pregnant, you would've been with Elizabeth a long time ago."

Jason: (sighs) "To be honest, I honestly don't know if Sam planned it. I mean, for all I know, she did. It's more my fault for not making more sure we used protection."

(Jason can't help but laugh at his next comment. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't resist the urge)

Jason: "You know something, Sonny?"

Sonny: "What?"

(Sonny can tell Jason is laughing about something and is curious about what)

Sonny: (chuckles) "Okay, now you really got me curious what's on your mind. Spill it."

Jason: "I know it's wrong to say this, but Sam wasn't ever really that great in bed."

Sonny: (leans his head back) "What?" (laughs) "She must have been okay if you slept with her more than once."

Jason: "To be honest, it wasn't really that great with Sam. My mind was just always on someone else. I-It's like if I couldn't have her, I would imagine her face on someone else."

Sonny: "I take it you're referring to Elizabeth?"

Jason: (nods) "Correct. I've never used women. Well, at least not if I could help it. Out of all the women I've been with, there's always been one I wanted the most and I wasn't with her until last night."

Sonny: (smiles a little) "Yeah, I could tell by the way you would act when you were with Sam….it's like you didn't have that glow. But, the moment you and Elizabeth confessed your feelings, I've never seen you happier. I'm glad everything worried out for you in the end. Now, about Sam's pregnancy…"

Jason: (shakes his head & sighs) "I still can't believe that Sam's pregnant…with my kid."

Sonny: "Jason, I want to ask you something."

Jason: (nodding) "Go ahead."

Sonny: "Is it possible that the child she's carrying is NOT yours?"

Jason: (sighs) "That's what I was wondering myself, actually. I'm sure you've heard the rumors about Sam's possible cheating in the past."

Sonny: (nods) "Yeah, I have. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted to respect your privacy." (shakes his head) "But, I have to tell you, man, the way she's been acting, it wouldn't surprise me in the least."

Jason: (confused) "Have you noticed something I didn't?"

Sonny: (sighs) "Let's just say, the times when you and Sam were on the outs, I saw her at Jakes…or should I say Max and Milo did…and she would have too much to drink and hit on other guys."

Jason: (scoffs) "Really?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yeah. I remember one night that Milo told me about, Sam got so plastered that she hit on these guys I didn't know and never seen before and Milo brought her to her place to sleep it off. Let's just say, it didn't end there."

(Jason looks at Sonny with rage in his face)

Jason: "Keep going."

Sonny: "She tried to kiss Milo, but he told her you would not be happy and that he didn't feel comfortable with what she was doing. She must have been so wasted because she started saying how miserable she was in the relationship."

Jason: (scoffs) "Interesting considering she claims _I_ didn't fight hard enough for the relationship."

Sonny: (sighs) "Jason, you can't fight for a lost cause. It was clear she was drowning her sorrows because she was unhappy."

Jason: (puzzled) "Why haven't I been told about this until now?"

Sonny: (sighs) "Milo didn't tell me at first because he said Sam felt horrible the next day about what she did and she begged him not to say anything."

Jason: (gives Sonny a look) "And Milo agreed?"

Sonny: "Being you and Sam were trying to work things out, he didn't want to be the one to break you two up, especially when it happened that one time…with him anyway. He told Sam he didn't feel right with you not knowing, but she promised it wouldn't happen again and I guess she seemed sincere."

Jason: (scoffs angrily) "Sincere my ass!"

(Jason angrily gets up off the couch and paces the floor, walking back and forth from one end of the room to the other. He finally stops and is a few feet from Sonny)

Jason: (hands on his hips) "If I didn't know how much of a bitch Sam was before, I know that now." (gestures) "If she can tell lies about that, who the hell is there to say she's not lying about the paternity of the baby?"

Sonny: "I'll tell you one thing, Jason, if the baby IS yours, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you get full custody because she doesn't deserve to have the right to be a mother to that child."

Jason: (nods angrily) "Damn right. As soon as it's safe, I'm planning to see if the child is mine and if it is, I don't want Sam raising him or her. Elizabeth would be a far better mother than Sam would ever be. Now, granted, I would want Elizabeth and me to have our own children as well, but I know she would welcome that child into her life and treat it as her own."

Sonny: (smiles & agrees) "I've always known Elizabeth would make a beautiful mother." (smirks) "Who knows? Maybe that will happen sooner rather than later, considering how great it went between you two last night."

(Jason gives Sonny a look and points at him but Jason can't help but blush)

Jason: "Let's just say we were careful."

Sonny: (turns his head a little) "Hey, no offense, buddy, but no matter how careful you are, things happen…if you know what I mean."

(Sonny tries to hold back a laugh at that last comment. Jason shakes his head in repliance and points at him)

Jason: "You have a sick mind, my friend."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Maybe." (smiles) "But, I'm sure the thought that never crossed your mind is that even though you use protection, it's never 100% fool proof."

(Jason folds his arms and shakes his head, but even he can't deny he's considered the outcome)

Jason: (nods) "Okay, you're right. Even though Elizabeth and I are being safe, it would be a blessing if she came to me with some wonderful news." (smiling)

(Jason then rolls his eyes and shakes his head)

Jason: "I can't believe I'm confiding in you about all of this."

(Sonny puts his glass on the coffee table and throws his hands up in the air and shrugs)

Sonny: "I don't mind at all. I'm happy to help. Never feel like an idiot for confiding in me, Jason. I confide in you with practically everything that I feel honored you would do the same." (smiles) "I consider you a brother. Always have, always will."

(Jason smiles and nods)

Jason: "Thank you, buddy. You know I don't exactly like to share my feelings. But next to Elizabeth, you're someone I can come to if I need something."

Sonny: (smiles) "Always, man."

(Sonny goes to Jason and gives him a hug. Afterwards, Jason looks at Sonny)

Jason: (seriously) "I will want to speak to Milo about what happened with Sam. I'm not mad at Milo, but I want to hear from him what happened."

Sonny: (nods) "I already told him to expect a talk with you when it all came out and he understood. What are you gonna do about Sam?"

Jason: (angrily) "Sam has a lot of explaining to do. If she thinks she can talk her way out of it, she's clearly mistaken."

Sonny: (nods) "I'm glad. It's about time she started getting what's coming to her. I would never try to harm her in her condition, but like you said, she has lots of explaining to do."

Jason: "Let's see her talk her way out of this."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it was short, but I already have the next chapter figured out and I hope you will like it. I hope you will review and let me know what you think so I know what you liked/disliked about it. For those of you that have stuck with me as I took a little hiatus, thank you. Thank you to those who continue to review/follow/favorite. Also, thank you to those of you that voted in my Liason poll on my profile page. It helps to know what song titles are your favorites so I know which ones you will definitely read and comment on. Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you to those who reviewed in the last chapter. Thank you also who follow/favorite the story. I'm sure you're enjoying the story so far and being you're a Liason fan, I'm sure you'll love this chapter. I hope you will review so I know what you think. I don't own any rights to the show or characters. Just my own stories.**

**Daniel: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hope to hear more from you.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review. It means a lot that you're still with me on this story.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're still with me on this story. I have a feeling you'll love Chapter 22 being you're a Liason fan. Lol. I will continue to get more into Sam's baby storyline. Thank you for being patient.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks so much for the review! It puts a smile on my face that you're enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy Chapter 22. Thanks for reading!**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was hilarious between Jason/Sonny. Ha-ha. I try to add humor in my story when possible.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Bjq: Thanks for the review! I hope you also enjoy the next chapter as it will start to be a turning point for Liason.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I appreciate you following this story as well as my other two (Quiz and Sabrina/Patrick). Thanks for reviewing on this story as well as the other two. I hope you enjoy Chapter 22 as well.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I enjoy making Sonny a good guy and you can tell he is one in this story. I like to keep you as well as others in suspense and I had a feeling Sam trying to kiss Milo would be one. I will get into that story in the next chapter or so. Don't worry, we will also see Jason confront Sam regarding everything. Right now, we'll see Jason talk to Milo. Will Milo divulge some things Sam doesn't know he is aware of? We shall see.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! You're welcome for continuing the story. I enjoy writing this story and I update when I can. Sometimes it can be a little hard to update more than once a week because I have other stories, but I do my best to update this story every week. Thank you for continuing to read/review. We will see Jason talk to Milo in the next chapter or so what happened when Sam put the moves on Milo. I still have some surprises in store for the characters, so stay tuned!**

**Chapter 22**

(At Sam's apartment, she is sitting down on her couch with a magazine in her hands and drinking a diet Coke. She has her feet up on her coffee table. All of a sudden, there's a knock at her door. She turns her head in the direction of her door and at first is confused on who would be visiting her. At first, she thinks it's Jason and she smiles big. But, her smile quickly goes away when she knew it wouldn't be Jason because he's probably with his precious Lizzie. Oh, how she hated that woman. If she could kill her, she would be so happy. But she knew damn well if Elizabeth did die right now, all fingers would point to her…or Lucky. As much as she wanted to get rid of the bitch, she had to follow through with her plan with Lucky. She excitedly rubbed her hands together as she remembered her and Lucky's plan. Sam puts her magazine down and picks up her pop, taking a drink of it as she walks to the door and opens it, revealing Lucky)

Sam: "Hey. What brings you by?"

Lucky: (gives her a look) "What do you think?"

Sam: (smiles) "Oh, yeah, that. Come on in."

(Sam opens the door wider so Lucky can get in. She closes the door and takes another drink of her pop, which Lucky notices)

Lucky: "So, how's the kid doing? Is he or she kicking yet?"

Sam: "The baby won't be doing anything for a few more months or so. I don't really want this kid."

Lucky: (shrugs) "Then why have it?"

Sam: (frustratedly) "Because I thought Jason would be helping me raise it. Obviously, that's not gonna happen."

Lucky: "Yeah, well, if everything goes according to plan, not only will you have Jason…" (smiles wickedly) "…but I'll have Elizabeth, too."

Sam: (angrily) "Jason should be with me right now. Not that little bitch. If it wasn't for her, we'd still be together." (shakes her head) "I can't wait until I can wipe that look off her ugly face."

Lucky: (chuckles) "I can't wait to see the look on Morgan's face when he finds out Elizabeth chose me."

Sam: "How's the plan coming along?"

Lucky: "Oh, her class doesn't start for a few more days, so we have until then to officially set the plan in motion."

Sam: (scoffs) "I can't believe a girl like Lizzie actually knows how to draw. She sucks at it, if you ask me."

Lucky: (gives her a look) "Hey."

(Lucky goes to Sam and looks at her angrily)

Lucky: "Don't ever make fun of her art drawings. She's amazing at them. She drew me once and she did very well at it."

Sam: (puts her hands up) "Okay. Sorry." (puts her hands down) "Jeez, take a chill pill."

Lucky: "However you feel about her drawings, that's your opinion. But don't ever disrespect her in front of me."

Sam: (shakes her head) "Okay. Whatever." (sighs) "Anyways, how are we gonna get past the guards that are on her? I mean, ever since Jason found out about Chicago, he put guards on Lizzie, Emily, and Audrey."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "Don't worry. I have that taken care of."

Sam: (smirks) "Okay, now you got me curious."

Lucky: (laughs wickedly) "Let's just say one of the guards on their staff…on Sonny and Jason's staff…isn't as loyal as they pretend to be. For the right price, people can do what you want them to do."

Sam: "Well, as much as I'm loving this, I do have one question."

Lucky: (folds his arms) "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Sam: "With the way Sam and Jason check their guards before hiring them to make sure they're loyal, how is it possible that they don't know you're in cahoots with one of their guards?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Even the 'smartest' guys, like Sonny and Jason, make mistakes. Sure, they probably did extensive background checks on who they possibly hire, but if you want some things hidden, it is possible to do that. I just made sure that this guard, the one Sonny and Jason hired, his secret stays hidden."

Sam: (puzzled) "Okay, how were you able to do that? No offense, but you don't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed. Especially being your trips to Chicago got exposed."

Lucky: (shrugs) "True. My activities in Chicago did get exposed, but what Jason doesn't know it that he believes all of his employees are trustworthy. He hired a new guard a few years ago and while he did extensive background checks on him, I made sure his secret wouldn't come out. If Jason or Sonny ever knew what this guards' secret was, oh, they would have fired him on the spot or nor have hired him at all."

Sam: (gestures) "Okay, but the thing I don't get is…1) how were you able to keep this person's secret out of the data base or whatever so Jason or Sonny wouldn't see it? 2) Who is this 'trusty' guard that Jason and Sonny hired?"

Lucky: (laughs) "Full of questions, are we?"

Sam: (tilts her head) "You're the one being so mysterious." (shrugs) "I thought we were a team unless you changed your mind?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No, I didn't change my mind. As for your first question…I've always been good with computers. I guess you could call me a 'computer geek' because I handle all of the computer stuff at my dad's club. How do you think I knew what to do about those tapes that Jason, Emily, and Elizabeth were looking at?"

Sam: (scoffs) "Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't figured it out, especially Jason."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "I'm not worried about whether or not he figured out the tapes. That's the least of my worries. That situation with the tapes was just to buy me some time."

Sam: (confused) "How can you NOT be worried about the tapes? If, or should I say when, Jason and the rest of them figures out the truth about the tapes, they're gonna be coming for us."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Jason will have more important things to worry about."

Sam: "Like what?"

Lucky: (smiles evilly) "Like me winning back Elizabeth. Jason was never right for her. He could never love her the way I can. Once I have Elizabeth back, Jason will realize what he's missing." (referring to Sam)

Sam: (smiles) "Once Elizabeth is with you, Jason will realize that he was meant to be with me and our baby and he will come back begging for another chance."

(Lucky and Sam laugh loudly for a minute before discussing their plan further)

Sam: "You never answered my second question yet. About whom this guard is that's secretly working for you or with you, I should say."

Lucky: (smiles a little) "He and I go way back. We were friends a long time ago. He did something a long time ago, something that if Sonny or Morgan found out, they wouldn't have hired him. Let's just say he wasn't t he nicest guy, but I gave him a chance because he seemed cool. He told me what he did awhile back and he got put in jail because of it and it went on his record. He wasn't very successful with the job department, so I offered to help him out."

Sam: "What did you do? I mean, how did you help him?"

Lucky: "I offered him a deal. I would erase it from his record, meaning it would be as if it never happened and in return, if I ever needed help with something down the road, he would assist."

Sam: (nods) "Not bad."

Lucky: (bows a little) "Thank you."

Sam: "So, if Sonny and Jason ever wanted to look ever further into this guy's history, they wouldn't find out about that specific part of his past?"

Lucky: (smiles & nods) "Exactly. I've always secretly been a computer geek. My father is one, as well." (chuckles) "Who do you think taught me while I was growing up?"

Sam: "Okay, no offense, but Luke doesn't exactly look like he knows about computers."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "None taken. He's a little rusty now, that's why he has me do the security and computer stuff at the club. Besides, he's busy with other projects, so that's why I handle it."

Sam: "Hmmm….sounds like your dad trusts you an awful lot."

Lucky: (smirks) "I know. He doesn't know anything about what I've been doing."

Sam: "Yeah, but, you'd think being Jason, Emily, and/or Elizabeth know the truth about the tapes, they would go to Luke about it."

Lucky: (tilts his head) "Who do you think my dad would believe? Me…his son or a thug and two women who aren't family? As for them going to my dad about the tapes, let them. I'll just ether say I accidentally goofed up the tapes somehow when I was going through them for security reasons or the security system got messed up somehow and I haven't been able to completely fix it yet." (chuckles) "I'll lay on the charm so much that dad will think Jason was trying to turn my pops against me."

(Sam laughs and shakes her head in repliance and folds her arms)

Sam: "Man, you really have this all figured out, don't you?"

Lucky: (smiles & blinks) "Like I said, they won't know what hit them. I'll make sure my dad doesn't get caught in the crossfire, but the others…ha-ha…they won't be as lucky."

Sam: (puts her hands together) "Oh, I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

Lucky: "Oh, trust me, you'll love it. As for Jason…" (shakes his head) "…not so much." (laughs) "By the time we're through with Elizabeth and Jason…"

Sam: (smiling) "They won't know what hit them and Jason will be with me…"

Lucky: (smirks) "And Elizabeth will be with me."

(They laugh, excited about how their plan will take effect. Meanwhile, Emily and Elizabeth are at the paint store looking at supplies that Elizabeth needs for her class)

Emily: (confused) "I thought you already bought all your supplies?"

Liz: "Yeah, I thought I did, but then when I was going through them, I realized I missed a few things."

(As Emily and Elizabeth are browsing, Elizabeth picks up a multicolor paint set)

Emily: (puzzled) "Don't you already have one of those?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Yes, I do. But when I spoke to my art professor the other day, she asked me if I got everything and when I told her everything I got, she recommended getting another paint set because in her classroom, I guess her students go through a lot of paint."

Emily: (raises her head a little) "Ah, gotcha."

(Emily looks at the price of the paint set and gasps)

Emily: "Elizabeth, are you seriously getting this?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. Why do you look so shocked?"

Emily: (eyes wide open) "Elizabeth, look at the price of it!"

Liz: (chuckles) "I know how much it is, Emily. I _have_ shopped here before, you know."

Emily: (surprised) "How the hell…No offense, Elizabeth, but if this paint set is this much and god only knows how much your other supplies were, how the hell do you have the money for all of it? I know I wouldn't have enough and that it without my parent's help."

Liz: (shrugs) "I want the best art supplies for my class. If I get the cheap stuff, it won't last as long. Besides, I have the money for it."

Emily: (sighs) "Yeah, but, why don't you just ask Jason for help? I know he'd help and besides, he's not exactly low on cash, especially being he works for Sonny."

Liz: (sighs) "Emily, I'm not gonna ask Jason for money. That's not what our relationship is about. I don't want him to think that he needs to pay my way all the time."

Emily: "Elizabeth, you know Jason doesn't feel that way. He loves you and I know he'd be happy to help you."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I'm not asking him, Emily. Drop it, please."

Emily: (rolls her eyes) "Okay, fine."

Liz: "Thank you."

(Elizabeth looks at other art supplies)

Emily: (under her breath) "If you won't ask him, I will."

Liz: "I heard that." (giving Emily a look)

(Emily puts her hands on her hips)

Emily: (pouts) "Hey, you weren't supposed to hear that!"

Liz: (scoffs & shakes her head) "Then try be more quiet when you speak."

Emily: (defensively) "I was! I whispered it!"

Liz: (scoffs) "Well, you obviously didn't whisper it if I could hear you." (shakes her head) "Sometimes I wonder about you, Em."

Emily: (sighs) "Well, I still say you should ask Jason. Or I could if you're too shy."

(Elizabeth stops walking and looks at her friend, pointing at her)

Liz: (warning her) "Em, I mean it. I'm not going to ask Jason and neither are you."

(Emily sighs in defeat)

Emily: "Fine."

(Meanwhile, at Audrey's house, she is in the living room watering her plants when she hears a knock at her front door. She looks toward the door and has a confused look on her face)

Audrey: "Hmmm. I wonder who that could be? It can't be Elizabeth because she has a key to the house."

(Audrey puts down her flower pot on her coffee table and goes to answer the door, revealing Jason)

Audrey: (surprised) "Jason. Hi."

Jason: (nods) "Hello, Audrey."

Audrey: "Please, come in."

(Audrey lets Jason come in. They go to the couch to sit down)

Audrey: "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised to see you. Not-Not that I mind, because I certainly don't."

Jason: (chuckles) "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know I should come over more often."

Audrey: (smiles) "Well, you know you're always welcome to."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "I appreciate that."

Audrey: "So tell me, what brings you by?"

Jason: (sighs) "Well, there's two reasons, actually."

Audrey: (nods) "Okay."

Jason: "First, how's the new guard I put on to protect you?"

Audrey: "Oh, well, as you can see from the outside front door, he keeps watch on who comes through my door. I-I know you feel Lucky may come after me because of his recent behavior, but so far, he doesn't seem dangerous where he'd try something."

Jason: (sighs) "I know it may seem like that now, but I would just feel much better if you continue to agree to let the guard stay. I just don't want to take any chances. You're part of Elizabeth's life and therefore, now a part of mine and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I know Elizabeth would never forgive herself, either. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life."

Audrey: (smiles) "I can tell how much you love her, Jason. Whenever I see my granddaughter, she's always full of smiles. I've never seen her this happy."

(Audrey puts her hand on Jason's shoulder and smiles)

Audrey: "And I owe that all to you."

(Jason nods in repliance. Audrey takes her hand off his shoulder and rests her hands on her thighs)

Audrey: "And yes, if it makes you feel that much better, you can continue to have the guard on me." (nods) "I trust you, Jason."

Jason: (smiles) "Thank you, Audrey. I appreciate that. I have a guard on Elizabeth and Emily, too."

Audrey: "Good. I'm glad."

Jason: (nervously) "T-There's another reason I came here."

Audrey: "Oh? What do you need, my dear?"

Jason: (breathes deeply) "You know how much I love your granddaughter."

Audrey: (chuckles) "Yes, I know. I see it every time I see you two together. I can't begin to tell you how happy that makes me. I never saw Elizabeth feel for Lucky what she feels for you."

Jason: (smiles a little) "I'd give my life for her, Audrey."

Audrey: (shakes her head happily) "I've never doubted that, Jason. I love you like a grandson. I know you already have a grandmother…Lila…but I hope you wouldn't mind one more."

Jason: (smiles) "As long as it's you, how could I refuse?"

(Audrey gently pulls Jason into a warm hug and pats him on the back. He smiles as he hugs her. They break free and Audrey looks at Jason and smiles)

Audrey: "Now then, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

(Jason nervously slides his hands up and down his thighs as he tries to work up the nerve to ask Audrey his question. He briefly closes his eyes and breathes deeply and gathers himself before looking at Audrey in the eyes)

Jason: "I-I wanted to ask for your permission to ask Elizabeth to marry me."

**I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you to those of you who have been patient with me while I took the time to write more of this story as well as my other ones. I hope all of you will review and let me know what you thought. I've been writing my ideas down so I don't forget them. Any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me or if you would rather ask them in a review, you can do that as well. I will reply as quickly as I can without giving away future story ideas. Thanks! Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you to those who continue to review this story. I love hearing from you so I hope to hear more from you. I apologize for not updating sooner. I had to update my other stories as well, but I'm thinking of only updating some of them at a time as I have many that I currently write and it can be a little overwhelming to write all the stories at the same time. Some people can handle it and I applaud those that can. Me, if I write all my stories at the same time, you wouldn't get updates as often as I'd like you to get. It also takes time to write the chapter and then type it out, so that takes a little while, especially when I work full-time at my job. To those who have stayed with me on this journey, thank you. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! Yep, Jason is going to propose. As for the guard who is helping Lucky, he hasn't been shown yet but trust me he will soon being he's part of the story. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! I thought it'd be a nice touch if Jason asked for Audrey's permission to ask Elizabeth to marry him. I see many stories where Audrey doesn't get along with Jason, but I always thought it'd be sweet to write in my story that they do. The plan that Lucky and Sam have for Jason and Elizabeth is coming up. Not sure when yet exactly, but I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! I thought you would like that scene between Audrey and Jason about him asking her for permission. As for Lucky and Sam's plan, it will be starting soon. Not sure on the exact chapter yet, but I hope you will enjoy the ride.**

**Pamela: Thanks for the review! Yeah, not too many people are fond of Lucky and Sam. Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the last scene. I hope you're enjoying the ride.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! I have the guard that Lucky is in cahoots with past all thought out, it's just a matter of writing it. I'm glad you enjoyed the Jason and Audrey scenes with him asking her for permission.**

**Daniel: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Lucky and Sam's plan will go in effect soon. I've seen lots of stories online on Audrey and Jason not getting along, so I thought it'd be cute to put them in likable scenes. You're right, whatever Sam and Lucky's plan is, it won't be good for Liason. **

**Blackberry959: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I thought the Jason and Audrey scenes was a nice touch. In a perfect world, Jason would be a step ahead of those who try harm Elizabeth, but unfortunately, there's always gonna be drama.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! The guards past will be revealed, but not sure when yet. I'm glad you enjoyed the Audrey and Jason scenes.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Yeah, you as well as everyone else hates Sam and Lucky. I'm not crazy about them either. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Yes, Lucky and Sam are getting crazier. Lol. I enjoyed writing the Audrey and Jason scenes. I would never forget this story. I enjoy writing it. It may take me a little to update my stories, but I would never leave my followers. I apologize for not updating often enough, but I'm hoping you understand that it will take me a little while to update being I write other stories. Thanks for staying with this story, girl!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the update. I have the guard's/Lucky's/Sam's plan thought out in my head, it's just a matter of writing it out. You are right, Elizabeth doesn't want Jason to know anything about the money and if Emily says anything, she will have a fit. I thought a lot of people would be happy with Jason's decision on proposing to Elizabeth.**

**Chapter 23**

(Lucky is going for a walk when he somehow ends up on the pier where he sees Elizabeth in a workout outfit. She's stretching and doing some exercising. He walks towards her)

Lucky: "Hi, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth sees Lucky and quits exercising)

Lucky: "Oh, you don't have to quit on my account."

(Elizabeth looks at Lucky with an annoyed look)

Liz: (sighs) "What do you want, Lucky?"

(Lucky looks around and doesn't see anyone with her)

Lucky: "Where's your guard? I'm assuming the way Morgan acts around you, he'd have a guard on you." (scoffs lightly) "He's a little overprotective, if you ask me."

(Elizabeth walks to Lucky angrily and folds her arms)

Liz: "'Yes, Jason does have a guard on me. In fact, Max is right over there." (pointing in Max's direction) "And no, Jason is not overprotective. I love the fact that he worries about me. That's what I love about him. Anything else you're wondering about?"

(Lucky looks at Max, who glares at him. Lucky shakes his head and scoffs lightly, which Elizabeth notices)

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "What? Problems?"

Lucky: "You do know you could do so much better than Morgan, right? He's in the mob for god's sakes."

Liz: (shakes her head & scoffs) "You're joking, right? Jason is twice the guy you are. I love him because he knows how to treat a woman and you don't. As for Jason's lifestyle, it doesn't matter to me. I accept what he does for a living and it makes him happy. I would never change who he is and he would never change me. He fully supports my decision to go to school for my art class."

Lucky: (angrily) "How would you know whether Jason is better than me or not? You've never given me a chance to prove it! You don't love him. He's just using you being he can't have Sam. As for what he does for a living, Elizabeth, he kills people for a living! You really want to be with someone like that?!

(Max starts to walk towards Lucky with a dangerous look on his face, but Elizabeth tells him she's okay. Max just nods and goes back to his spot)

Liz: "For your information, I do know Jason is better than you. Lucky, I told you once and I'll tell you again. I _never_ felt for you what you felt for me. The only thing I felt towards you was friendship. Never anything more. If I ever gave you a different impression, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was never my intention. But, I'm making it clear now. I do _not_ feel anything for you. Nothing." (glares at him) "Not even friendship anymore. You ruined that the day you were stalking me in Chicago."

Lucky: (angrily) "How many times do I need to say it?! I didn't stalk you! Did Morgan tell you that?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. It was a friend of Emily's and they have no reason to lie. You on the other hand….I wouldn't put it past you."

Lucky: (scoffs) "Whatever that girl said to Emily is lying."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "I never said it was a girl who told Emily."

Lucky: (scoffs & looks confused) "What?"

Liz: (folds her arms) "I said…I never said it was a girl who told Emily. For all you know, it could have been a boy." (smirks) "Which tells me you know a lot more than what you're saying…A LOT more."

Lucky: (shrugs) "I just assumed it was a girl. I didn't mean anything by it."

Liz: "Whatever you say."

Lucky: (smiles & scoffs) "I'm sure Morgan is just filling your head with lies."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Oh, no, he hasn't. He knows I make up my own mind and he appreciates it. If anyone turned me against you, it was you. You did all that on your own. Which is a shame because you used to be such a nice and caring guy."

(Lucky tries to put his arms around her, but Elizabeth stops him)

Lucky: "I am still that caring guy."

Liz: (angrily) "No, you're not. And don't touch me."

(This time, Max goes up to Lucky)

Max: "You try anything again on Elizabeth, you will have to deal with me."

Liz: (to Max) "It's okay, Max. I'm fine. But thank you. You can go back to your spot."

Max: (looks at Lucky) "No, I think it's best if I stay here. I don't trust him."

Lucky: (shakes his head angrily at Max) "I'm not gonna hurt her, Max. I'm not that type of person."

Max: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure about that? So far, you're not doing a very good job at convincing me."

Lucky: "Do you always cause trouble, Max?"

Max: (folds his arms) "No, that'd be you there, buddy. If it wasn't for Elizabeth being civil towards you, trust me, you'd already be on the ground with a bloody nose, a few broken ribs, and anything else I felt like doing to you."

Lucky: (scoffs lightly) "Try it, _buddy_. I dare you."

(Max looks at Elizabeth, who gives him a look like she's asking him not to)

Max: "Out of respect for Miss Webber, I won't. But trust me, I can't promise I won't next time." (smirks) "And trust me, Spencer, when I do lay a hand on you, you won't be so lucky, _buddy_."

(Max and Lucky stare at each other angrily, wanting to get a piece of the other. Lucky turns his head to look at Elizabeth)

Lucky: "Are you gonna stand there and let him talk to me like that?"

Liz: (shrugs) "You're the one who started it, Lucky. Please do us both a favor and go. If you don't, I won't be civil anymore and won't hold Max off because I'm sure he'd love the pleasure of attacking you."

Max: (smirks) "Oh, trust me. Nothing would give me greater pleasure. Now, Miss Webber asked you nicely to go. Are you going to go on your own or do I need to physically remove you?"

(Lucky looks at Max angrily and shakes his head. He looks at Elizabeth with one more look, but she stands her ground. Lucky turns around and starts to walk away. He stops and turns around halfway and shakes his head angrily)

Lucky: "This isn't over, Giambetti. And Elizabeth, you will be mine someday. If it wasn't for Morgan stepping in, you'd already be mine."

Liz: "Goodbye, Lucky."

(Lucky stares at Elizabeth for a few seconds before walking away. Max looks at Elizabeth)

Max: "I wish you would've let me have a piece of Spencer." (scoffs a little) "Nothing would've given me greater pleasure than beating up that son of a bitch."

Liz: (chuckles) "Trust me, Max, something tells me that you'll get your chance soon."

Max: "I'm pretty sure Jason would've thanked me for taking care of Spencer."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Yeah, but what would that have accomplished? I got nothing against you defending me, but technically Lucky didn't do anything really except maybe threaten."

Max: (raises his eyebrows & smirks) "It might not have accomplished anything, but it sure would've felt good to beat him up anyway."

(Elizabeth can't help but laugh at that)

Liz: "Oh, Max. Whatever would I do without you?"

Max: (chuckles) "Don't worry, you won't ever need to find out." (seriously) "Besides, Jason entrusted me to guard you and I don't intend on disappointing him."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "I don't think you could ever disappoint Jason, Max. He likes you."

Max: (seriously) "Oh, trust me. Liking me has nothing to do with it. If I ever disappointed him, he'd kill me without a second thought."

Liz: (tilts her head) "I highly doubt he'd kill you, Max."

Max: "You don't know Jason like I do. He may be gentle with you, but to us, he means business. Sonny and Jason puts their trust into their guards to protect their family and friends. If we do anything to mess that up, there are consequences."

Liz: (sighs) "Okay, whatever you say."

Max: "Where would you like to go next there, Miss Elizabeth?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Max, I think we've known each other long enough where you can call me Elizabeth and not 'Miss Elizabeth' or 'Miss Webber'. Now, if you call me either of those two names again, _then_ you will need to worry for your life." (seriously) "Got it?"

Max: (nods quickly) "Yes, ma'am. I-I mean Elizabeth."

Liz: (nods) "Okay, now that we're good, let's head back to Jason's."

(As Max and Elizabeth leave the pier, a shadow watches them go. When Max and Elizabeth are no longer in sight, they step out of sight and look in Max and Elizabeth's direction, revealing Lucky. He watches them walking and evilly smiles)

Lucky: "Three and a half more days, Elizabeth, and then you're mine. All mine."

(At Audrey's house, Jason and Audrey are sitting on the couch talking. Audrey looks a little shocked at Jason's question)

Audrey: "Wh-What did you say, Jason? I think I heard you right, but I wanted to make sure."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "That's okay, Audrey. I can understand why you'd be a little surprised. But, what I was hoping is….I'd like your permission on asking Elizabeth to marry me."

(Audrey still looks surprised. Jason asks her if she's okay and she quickly nods)

Audrey: "I'm sorry, Jason, I didn't mean to worry you." (chuckles) "Truth is, I've been waiting for a long time for a man to sweep my beautiful granddaughter off her feet and fall madly in love with her."

Jason: (smiles a little) "I've done my best to do that, Audrey."

Audrey: (smiles) "Oh, you've more than done that, Jason. No one, not even Lucky, has ever made my granddaughter as happy as you've made her."

Jason: (nods) "I'm glad you feel I've done that. If I ever felt she wasn't completely happy with me, I'd respect her wishes and let her go. I'll admit it right now that it wouldn't be easy because of the love I have for her."

Audrey: (smiles & nods) "Yes, I know that, Jason. I have never seen a time when Elizabeth wasn't happy and in love with you. I know you will make her happy. In fact, you already do."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you for saying that."

Audrey: "Now, there is something I wanted to talk to you about before I answer your question."

Jason: (sighs deeply) "Okay." (nods) "Go ahead."

Audrey: "It has to do with Samantha McCall. I know you aren't with you anymore being you're with Elizabeth."

Jason: (nods) "Yes, you're right."

Audrey: "What are your intentions toward Sam and your possible unborn child?"

Jason: (sighs) "Well, I already told her I'll be there for her and the baby if it's mine, but I won't be in a relationship with her."

Audrey: "I can just imagine how that went."

Jason: "Let's just say she threatened to keep me out of the baby's life."

Audrey: "What steps are you taking regarding Sam and the baby?"

Jason: "I told her when it's safe enough, I'm gonna do a paternity test on the baby."

Audrey: "How far along is she now?"

Jason: "She said about a month and a half."

Audrey: "When you are in your fourth month or so, it is possible to do one then…DNA test, I mean. But please keep in mind that there are always a chance for a miscarriage before a woman gives birth. As much as you want the DNA test, and I support you on that, you need to ask yourself if you're willing to do the DNA test now. I've seen many pregnant women do DNA tests before birth, but I just wanted to make sure you're aware of the risks involved." (smiles a little) "I wouldn't be a very good nurse if I didn't say that."

Jason: (smiles & nods) "Thank you, Audrey. I understand the risks, but like you said, it should be okay."

Audrey: "Has Sam agreed to a paternity test?"

Jason: (breathes deeply) "She changes her mind on that all the time."

Audrey: "And if she doesn't agree to it?"

Jason: "Then I will get a court order to find out the truth. If it's my child, she should have no problems agreeing to it."

Audrey: "I wonder who else could have been with her besides you?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "I wish I knew, Audrey. I'm sure by now you're aware of the rumors going around town on her."

Audrey: (nods & sighs) "Unfortunately, yes. Now, I'm not one to usually believe rumors, but the way she's been acting recently and how she treats you and Elizabeth, I wouldn't be surprised if they were true. I just don't know why she'd cheat if she did, why anyone does, for that matter."

Jason: (shakes his head) "You'd be surprised what people are capable of when pushed to the limit."

Audrey: (shakes her head in disappointment) "I guess." (sighs & shakes her head) "Anyways, I think you're a very stand up guy for trying to be there for Sam, considering what she's doing to you. Do you know how it goes at her doctor's appointments?"

Jason: (sighs) "To be honest, I don't know. I mean, I offer to go to them with her, but she always turns me down. She tells me she can handle it herself."

Audrey: "What are your thoughts on that?"

Jason: "I know I should be there for her, but I admit she disgusts me to the point where I can't stand to look at her."

Audrey: "When's her next appointment?"

Jason: "At 4:30 this afternoon."

Audrey: "Okay, being it's only 2 in the afternoon, you have time to be there if you want. I will leave that up to you."

(Audrey gets up from the couch and goes upstairs quickly to her room to get something out of her jewelry box. She comes back down and sits by Jason and smiles)

Audrey: "Elizabeth has always told me when she got engaged, she wanted this ring."

(Audrey shows Jason the ring, which is a large diamond with mini diamonds around it)

Jason: (nods) "It's beautiful."

Audrey: (smiles) "Thank you. It belonged to my mother, who offered to it my husband to give to me and it's been kind of like a tradition to carry it down. Now, I realize every guy likes to choose his own ring when he proposes to the woman he loves. But I thought I'd share that little tidbit that it's always been Elizabeth's dream to wear this ring when her husband-to-be proposes."

(Jason looks at Audrey with a puzzled look at first, but when she smiles at him and nods, he gets the picture)

Jason: (smiles) "Wait. Does-Does this mean…?"

Audrey: (nods happily) "Yes, Jason, you have my permission to ask Elizabeth to marry you. I couldn't have asked for a better husband for her."

Jason: (nods) "Thank you, Audrey."

Audrey: (smiles) "Of course, dear. Now, please keep in mind that you'll probably have to get the ring resized to fit her finger."

Jason: (nods & chuckles) "Yeah, I figured that."

(They both laugh)

Audrey: "Well, I'm sure you have other important things to do, so I will see you out."

Jason: (smiles) "Okay."

(Audrey walks Jason to the door and opens it, showing the guard. Jason turns around to face Audrey and gives her a hug, which she happily accepts. After breaking free, they smile at each other and then Jason leaves. Audrey smiles as Jason leaves and goes inside happily)

**Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying what's going on. Please review so I know what your thoughts are. Thank you. Thank you also for the follows and favorites. Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate it. I hope you will continue to review. Thank you for reading my story. Here is the next update. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Just to let those of you know that are 'guests' (Carla, Kelsey, Daniel, LiasonLuv, Trini12180, and any other guests that are reading this story), in case you don't know when I post updates in my short stories/one shots, I thought I'd give you a heads up for those of you that are Liason lovers. I posted two Liason stories in the last two weeks. One is a one shot of Liason called 'As Long As You Love Me' rated T by Backstreet Boys and it's completed. The other is rated 'M' titled 'Because of You' based on Kelly Clarkson and it's a short story and that one is completed as well. The 'M' rated story is a dark story and has language/violence in it. If you choose to read it, I hope you will review and let me know what you think! I enjoy knowing what everyone thinks of the chapters and if I did okay. Thanks!**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yeah, a lot of people including yourself wanted to see Lucky get a beating. Lol. I'm doing the best I can at keeping everyone in suspense and having the story make sense. Oh, I have no doubt Emily will wanna help her brother with the proposal night. I'm glad you're enjoying my writing!**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! Yep, Lucky is losing it. Lucky is a loose cannon & if he keeps it up, Jason/Max will have his head, if they're not already planning it.**

**Daniel: Thanks for the review! Oh, yes, Lucky is a total psycho alright. Lucky is getting worse by the minute, especially with this plan he and Sam have in motion. I appreciate you enjoying my story.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Elizabeth is a toughie who holds her own and when Lucky and Sam put their plan in motion, she will have to be tough.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! I could never forget some Jason/Audrey scenes. Lol. I know in other stories, Audrey doesn't like Jason, but I wanted them to be on good terms in mind. Max would do anything for Elizabeth. I like their friendship.**

**Trini12180: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope to hear more from you. More details in Sam's pregnancy story will be revealed in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! Sam is definitely pregnant, but it's the matter of finding out who the father is. Is it Jason or someone else? I know who it is and I'm doing my best to reveal details without revealing plot points. Hope to hear from you again.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! I thought everyone enjoyed Audrey/Jason scenes. Lucky is definitely something else. Lol.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the update.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Audrey loves Jason and she proved that by granting permission on the proposal. Sam's pregnancy will be explored in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 24**

(Jason goes to Sonny's. He goes through the front door and into the living room where he sees Sonny getting himself a drink. He looks at his friend)

Jason: "Is he here?"

Sonny: (nodding) "He's in the other room. I told him you wanted to talk to him. Are you sure you wanna hear the details of Sam's indiscretions from Max?"

Jason: (nods) "Absolutely. I wanna know every little thing she's done. Sounds like Max knows a lot."

Sonny: "From the sounds of it, yeah he witnessed a lot. He knew it was wrong to agree to keep it a secret, but with Sam's charms and insisting it wouldn't happen again…"

Jason: (sighs) "He's right. Sam did know how to turn on the charms." (shakes his head) "But no more. It stops now. Bring in Max."

Sonny: (nodding) "You got it."

(Sonny takes a drink of his vodka drink before going out to the study and yells for Max. Sonny comes back into the living room and sits down on his sofa. Max comes in shortly after and looks at Sonny)

Max: "You wanted to see me, boss?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Not me." (points at Jason) "He does."

(Max turns around to see Jason, whose looking at him right in the eyes)

Max: "Jason, hey. What's up?"

Jason: "Did Sonny tell you I wanted to talk to you?"

Max: (nods) "Yes, he did. You wanted to talk about Sam, about what I know."

Jason: "First off, who's watching Elizabeth while you're here?"

Max: "It's one of the new guards you and Sonny hired a few years ago."

Jason: (confused) "Who is he again?"

Max: (raises his eyebrows & laughs) "Losing your memory, boss? Didn't think you were that old, although Sonny still beats you."

(Max continues to laugh until he sees Jason's eyes glaring at him. He immediately stops laughing and clears his throat)

Jason: "Are you done?"

Max: "Sorry boss." (shrugs) "I thought it was funny, anyway."

(Jason walks to Max with anger in his eyes)

Jason: "Do I look like I'm laughing?"

Max: (shakes his head quickly) "No, sir."

Sonny: "Answer any questions Jason has, Max. Got it?"

Max: (nods) "Yes, Sonny."

Sonny: "Now, answer Jason's question on the guard that's watching Elizabeth while you're here."

Max: "His name is Evan Ashbook and he's good with computers."

Jason: (confused) "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Max: "He offered his services to us with any computer issues we ever have."

Jason: (shakes his head confused) "Why do we need help when we already have Johnny handling it?"

Max: "I didn't say Evan was. I said he offered."

Jason: "Yeah, well, the answer is no. If they're not investigated extensively and I don't agree with it, they won't be a part of it."

Sonny: "I trust Jason, Max, so if he says no, there's your answer."

Max: (nods) "Got it."

Jason:" Now, back to the matter at hand. Sonny told me about Sam putting the moves on you as well as other guys at Jake's when she got wasted?"

Max: (nods) "That's right, Jason." (putting his hands up & down) "I-I hope you know that I would never do anything with Samantha McCall. I was merely trying to make sure she didn't get into mischief. I mean, you know what she's like when she'd had too much to drink."

(Jason sighs deeply and nods in defeat)

Jason: "Yeah, unfortunately, I do. I made the mistake in getting involved with her. I should've known what a slut and a bitch she was." (shakes his head) "I was a damn idiot to put it bluntly and now I'm paying for it. I got her pregnant and now I'm stuck with her."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No, Jason, you're not stuck with her." (nodding a little) "Yeah, she may be pregnant, but you don't know for sure the kid's yours."

Max: (nodding) "Yeah, I mean, with the amount of sleeping around she probably did, I wouldn't be surprised if a dozen possible fathers were out there."

Jason: "We'll discuss the pregnancy topic in a minute. I wanna know what happened the night you were with Sam at the bar. I'm guessing at Jake's, right?"

Max: (nodding) "Yeah."

Jason: "Tell me what happened that night."

Max: (sighs a little) "You may not like it."

Jason: (scoffs) "Of course I'm not gonna like it. But I want to hear it…_all _of it."

(As Max is telling Jason about the night at Jake's, he has a flashback of it)

***Flashback***

(Sam walks angrily into Jake's with Max behind her)

Sam: "Ugh! I can't believe him!"

Max: (confused) "Who?"

(Sam angrily turns around to face Max)

Sam: "Who the hell do you think?"

Max: "I'm not a mind reader, Sam."

(Sam shakes her head in disbelief)

Sam: "Jason! Who the hell else am I talking about?"

Max: "I don't know why you're so mad at him. He didn't say anything when I talked to him earlier."

Sam: (glares at Max) "Have you ever known Jason to speak up about his feelings?" (shakes her head) "No, you don't."

Max: (shrugs) "Okay, well, what didn't he say that pissed you off?"

(Sam angrily goes to the table closest to her that has two chairs and sits down with Max sitting down across from her)

Sam: "Jason and I have been together a long time, Max. Usually when couples have been together a long time, they take the next step."

(Max looks at Sam weirdly before speaking)

Max: "You mean getting engaged?"

Sam: (rolls her eyes) "Well, I was talking about him asking me to move in with him, but no, he hasn't asked me to marry him, either."

Max: (shakes his head) "Well, Sam, maybe Jason isn't ready yet. Every guy moves at a different speed."

Sam: (scoffs) "How the hell can he not be ready yet, Max?! I'm this close to cutting him loose!"

(A bartender comes to them and asked them if they want anything)

Max: (shakes his head) "No, thanks."

Sam: "Tequila, please. Make it two glasses."

Bartender: (nods) "Okay."

(The bartender leaves and Max looks at Sam with concern in his face)

Max: "Sam, a-are you sure you wanna drink that? I've seen you drunk before and it's not a pretty sight."

Sam: (shrugs) "So leave then, Max. No one's keeping you here."

Max: (gives her a look) "You know damn well Jason and Sonny hired me to keep an eye on you. If I leave, I'm dead. They trusted me to watch you and keep you safe, and that's what I intend to do."

(The bartender comes back with Sam's glasses of tequila)

Bartender: "Here we are. Let me know if you need anything else."

Sam: (nods & smiles) "Thanks, Nick."

Nick: (smiles) "No problem, Sam."

(After Nick leaves, Max looks at Sam in shock)

Max: "You know him?"

(After Sam takes a drink, she looks at Max)

Sam: (nods) "Yeah. He and I go way back. He's a good friend of mine."

(Sam finishes one glass and takes a drink of the other and gulps it down)

Max: "Whoa, Sam, take it easy! You may not care what happened last time you drank tequila, but I do."

Sam: "Oh, you do, huh?"

Max: (rolls his eyes) "How could I forget? Every time you drink tequila, you get completely wasted and make a fool out of yourself."

Sam: (chuckles) "Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit, Max? I may get a little drunk, but…."

Max: (interrupting angrily) "A little drunk? The last time you got drunk you hit on a stranger here! You may have been on the outs with Jason, but you weren't completely broken up."

Sam: "Have you lost your memory? Jason broke up with me. How can I be with someone who doesn't accept me for me?"

Max: (raises his eyebrows) "If you mean because when you drink you throw fits and blame everyone for your problems…"

Sam: "I love Jason, Max. But, do you think he's ever said it back? We've been together all this time and he's never once said the words. How can I be with someone who doesn't feel the same way?"

(Sam signals for the bartender to come over, which he does. She asks for a bottle of tequila. As the bartender nods and gets a bottle, Max folds his arms and shakes his head in disappointment, which Sam notices)

Sam: "What's up your ass?"

Max: "You know what, Sam."

Sam: (shrugs) "You're free to leave."

Max: "You know I can't."

(The bartender brings Sam a bottle of tequila. Sam pours some into her glass. She points her full glass at Max)

Sam: "Cheers."

(Sam takes a drink. After three hours of drinking, Max angrily stares at Sam, who's completely wasted. She moves around in her chair wobbly and is about to stand up when she falls off her chair. Max gets off his chair and helps her up)

Max: "See, I told you what would happen if you drank the stuff. You know better, Sam. I should have called Jason or Sonny right away."

Sam: (slurs) "No, don't. I'm okay."

(Max looks at her in disbelief)

Max: "How are you okay? You're drunk, Sam! You can't even stand up on your own!"

(Sam laughs as she looks at Max and puts her hands on his shoulders)

Sam: (jokingly) "So serious."

Max: "That's it. Get your coat. We're leaving."

Sam: (scoffs) "Back to what, Max? Jason doesn't care about me. He never did. He only cares about one person." (angrily) "Hell, there's only ever been one person he's _ever_ cared about!"

Max: (confused) "Who's that?"

Sam: (angrily) "That bitch Lizzie Webber."

Max: (leans back a little confused) "Elizabeth Webber?"

Sam: (gives him a look) "Who else would I be talking about?"

Max: "Sam, Elizabeth is in Chicago. How is she a threat to you if she's not here?"

Sam: (shakes her head) "She's always been a threat. Does he think I don't see him a million miles away thinking about her? Someone's gotta teach her a lesson. Someday I will."

Max: (sighs) "Come on. I'll help you get home."

(Sam giggles as she puts her arms around Max. Max looks at her like she's lost her mind)

Max: "S-Sam, what-what are you doing?"

Sam: "You're cute, Max. Has anyone ever told you that?"

(Max tries to take her hands off him, but she continues to giggle)

Sam: "You deserve someone nice, Max."

Max: "Yeah, well, she isn't you."

(All of a sudden, Sam leans in and tries to kiss Max, who quickly grabs her arms and pulls her away from him but still has her so she doesn't lose her balance)

Max: (angrily) "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sam: (teasingly) "Oh, come on, Max! Don't tell me you've never thought about kissing me."

Max: (clearly) "No, I haven't. We're leaving _now_ and you can sleep it off at your place."

(As Max grabs her and takes her outside, she sees two strangers walk past her)

Sam: (laughing) "Hey guys! Wanna have some fun tonight?"

(As Max is dragging Sam out he looks at the guys)

Max: "No, she doesn't. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep walking."

(The guys look at them weirdly as they walk to a table. After Max brings Sam to her place, he's about to leave when she calls out his name)

Sam: "I-I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to make a fool out of myself."

(Max turns around angrily at Sam)

Max: "Well, you did. First thing in the morning, I'm going to Jason."

(Sam looks worriedly at Max)

Sam: "No! No, Max! Please! I'm begging you! Jason will break u p with me! I love him."

Max: (shakes his head & scoffs) "You know, for someone who couldn't stand him an hour ago, you sure changed your mind fast."

Sam: (sighs) "You know me, Max. I tend to say things I don't mean. Please?"

Max: (sighs deeply) "Fine. But if it happens again, I'm going to him. You know he hates secrets."

Sam: (smiles & nods) "Thanks, Max."

(Max shakes his head in disappointment as he walks out)

***End Flashback***

(As Max finishes, Jason and Sonny looks at him in amazement)

Sonny: (to Jason) "What do you think?"

(Jason's face is bright red and full of rage)

Jason: "Did you leave anything out? Or is this all it?"

Max: (nodding) "It's all there, Jason. I promise."

(Max looks at Jason apologically)

Max: "Jason, I-I-I-I'm so sorry for everything. I tried my best to get her to drop drinking and stop making a fool out of herself."

(Jason looks around t he room and sees Sonny's liquor table and goes to it. He looks angrily before shouting as he flips it over. Max looks like he's about to go to Jason to comfort him, but Sonny puts his hand in front of him, stopping him and shaking his head. He looks back at Jason)

Sonny: "Jase , are you okay, buddy?"

(Jason is still staring angrily at the flipped over table and speaks through gritted teeth)

Jason: "I'm fine." (shakes his head angrily) "That bitch."

(Jason finally looks at Sonny and Max)

Jason: "If it wasn't for the pregnancy, I'd have no problem killing her."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "I knew how demented she was, but by hearing about that night just now…the whole thing…she just proved how psychotic she really is."

Jason: "After all this time of going through fight after fight, I know now why she had all this rage."

(Jake walks slowly to Sonny and Milo)

Jason: "She knew how I truly felt about Elizabeth."

Sonny: "All of us could tell how you felt about her, Jase. But-But we never knew Sam had that much resentment over it." (shakes his head in shock) "I guess some people are better at hiding things than others."

Jason: "What I don't understand is, if she felt this way, why didn't she ever say anything? I mean, she never told me or given me any indication of this until just recently when we were out to eat and we saw Spencer and Elizabeth there."

Sonny: "My guess is she wanted to try hanging onto you…" (scoffs) "…even though you loved Elizabeth." (shakes his head) "Not sure why people do that. You know, try hold onto people like that."

Max: "What are you gonna do, Jason?"

(Jason looks straight ahead for a few minutes before he looks at Max and Sonny angrily)

Jason: "I think it's time I spoke to Sam about her little flirtations."

(Max shakes his head in fear)

Max: "Oh, boy, I'd hate to be in anyone's place when you get that look."

Jason: "Sam has a doctor's appointment today. She doesn't know that I'm going to it."

Sonny: "What if she doesn't agree to the DNA test?"

Jason: "With what I just found out, let her try. She knows not to mess with me."

(Jason leaves the house, leaving Sonny and Max to wonder what their friend is planning)

Max: "Something tells me it's not gonna be pretty."

Sonny: (raises his eyebrows) "With Jason, it never is."

**I hope you liked the chapter. I apologize for not putting in Elizabeth in it, but I've been wanting to write the scene where Max finally tells Jason about that night Sam put the moves on him and got wasted, but needed to figure out when to do it. Next chapter, we will see Jason at Sam's doctor's appointment and him confronting her about his discovery. I hope you will review so I know what you think. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thank you to those who continue to review my story. I appreciate them. I thought I'd give you an update on the song title stories I had in my poll in case you were interested. If any of you ever want an update, feel free to ask and I'll be more than happy to tell you. Leave it either in a review or PM, whichever you prefer. Regarding Liason stories, I finished 'as long as you love me' and am currently working on 'I turn to you' by Christina Aguilera. I will be on Chapter 5 on that short story. Some of these stories on Quiz/Liason I thought would only be one shots or a few chapters, but I've had ideas when I started writing. I have all the summaries for the stories written out, just a matter of writing the story. In my last 'because of you' chapter, I asked you if you wanted me to write another story similar to it and I got a lot of responses/reviews, follows, favorites, which I appreciate. Many of you want another story like it. I thought of another storyline similar to my Kelly Clarkson story and wrote out all my notes and the outline out and I assure you it will be longer than my previous short story. I will do what I did before and finish the story before posting it, that way you don't have to wait for updates on that story. I appreciate your patience as I wrote all these short stories/one shots as well as the new dark story. I wrote the first chapter of my next dark story regarding Liason/Lucky and I hope you'll like the outcome when I completely finish the story. Thanks for reading. I don't own any rights to the show, just my own stories.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yep, she hit on Max. Jason was not happy and Max knew he should've said something, but Sam knew with her charms she could get away with it, but she underestimated Jason because now she'll have to pay the price, which we will see in the next chapter. The doctor's appointment will be in the next chapter. We will see how the confrontation goes.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! Yep, men can be stupid and Jason didn't see what was going on till it was too late. We will see the confrontation in the next chapter.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! I missed Elizabeth in the last chapter as well, but I wanted to go back a little in the story so we know about that night Sam hit on Max. I assure you she will be in the next chapter.**

**DallasMarieJensen: Thanks for the review! I hope you're enjoying the story and I hope to hear more from you!**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! I have a few surprises in the next chapter. Hehe.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I thought it was time to put the conversation between the men and Sam in the previous chapter. Sam is definitely a b*tch. Lol.**

**Bjq: Thanks for the review!**

**Daniel: Thanks for the review! Yeah, a lot of people can't stand Sam. Myself included. Lol. She will try get around Jason, but will he stop her enough?**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Sam will be confronted by Jason in the next chapter.**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! No, Sam never accepts any blame and always blames others. We will see her try it in the next chapter.**

**Kikimoo: Thanks for the review! Oh yes, Sam is definitely a tramp and we will see Jason confront her about it as well as other stuff.**

**Kcke2pen: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I appreciate the compliment! Sam is definitely one of a kind and that is not a compliment. Lol.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! We will see the big confrontation in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 25**

(Emily and Elizabeth are at Audrey's front door when Elizabeth knocks. The guard at the door and Elizabeth and Emily both exchange 'hello's' before Audrey answers the door and has a big smile on her face when she sees her granddaughter and Emily)

Audrey: "Elizabeth! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

(Audrey gives her granddaughter a big hug before letting her go and says hi to Emily before letting the ladies in. They all sit down on the couch and chair that's in the living room)

Audrey: "How are you both?"

Emily: "School is going good." (chuckles softly) "But I'm sure you already knew that."

Audrey: (laughs) "It doesn't surprise me at all that you're doing well in school, Emily. Your parents always speak highly of you."

Emily: (jokingly) "If I didn't, they'd have my ass on a silver platter."

(Emily looks at Elizabeth and Audrey apologically)

Emily: "Oops. Sorry. I-I hope I didn't offend anyone with my cursing."

Liz: (shakes her head & chuckles) "I personally don't have a problem with it because I'm used to it. But you'd have to ask my gram on that one."

(Emily looks at Audrey nervously, but Audrey just waves her off)

Audrey: "You're not the first person who does it, Emily, and you won't be the last. You're not offending me. But thank you." (to Liz) "So dear, how is everything going with Jason? And with school coming up?"

Liz: (smiles) "Great. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend in Jason. We love each other and he supports me 100% on going to school."

Audrey: (smiles) "I'm glad he does. That's how it should be…him supporting you through life."

Emily: (pouts) "I still think he should help you out with the supplies. I know you said you didn't need it, but paint supplies aren't cheap."

(Elizabeth gives her friend a warning look)

Liz: "Emily, we talked about this."

(Audrey studies the two ladies and looks at them confused)

Audrey: "What's going on?"

(Elizabeth gives Emily a look before facing Audrey)

Liz: (sighs) "Emily has it in her head that I should be asking Jason for help with the cost of the paint supplies. But I assured her I'm fine on my own."

Audrey: "Well, does Emily have reason to be concerned? I know you can take care of yourself, honey, but if you are struggling, there's nothing wrong with asking him for help. I know he'd be more than happy to help."

Emily: (scoffs) "Yeah, considering how much he makes from Sonny."

Liz: "I appreciate everyone's concerns, but I'm fine. I have money from when I worked in Chicago when I wasn't in class. I'm not gonna start asking Jason for hand outs and yes I know he can afford it."

Audrey: "In the end, sweetie, it's your choice." (to Emily) "You need to respect her choice, my dear."

Liz: (to Emily) "If you won't listen to me, please listen to gram."

Emily: (sighs) "Of course I always listen to you, girl. I just don't want you to feel you have to take care of yourself all the time when I know my brother wouldn't want that. But I promise, I'll shut up."

(Elizabeth studies her friend before speaking)

Liz: "How can I be sure I can trust you? I love you girl, but you have a habit of speaking up when it's not your place."

(Emily looks at her friend sincerely and lifts up her pinky finger)

Emily: "I pinky swear I won't say anything more about it. If I ever do, you have my permission to hit me."

(That comment causes Elizabeth to laugh out loud and even Audrey can't help but laugh. Elizabeth shakes her head and smiles and holds up her pinky finger as well)

Liz: "Now I know you're telling the truth because the last time we pinky sweared was years ago when you promised not to tell anyone about the time I had a little too much to drink at Jake's with Erin that one night."

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "Well, the cats out of the bag now."

(Elizabeth looks at Audrey and studies her facial expressions. Audrey can't help but smile and shakes her head at her granddaughter. She winces at Elizabeth)

Audrey: "Do I want to know what happened that night?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Don't worry, gram. I was just going through a little phase and it was only that one time." (smiles at Emily) "I guess you did keep that secret."

Emily: (nods proudly) "Yep. You wound up sleeping over at my place because you were too drunk and didn't want Audrey to know. I'm kinda shocked that didn't come out till now." (smiling)

Audrey: (chuckles) "Oh, dear. Thank heavens I didn't know about that or else you probably would've put me in cardiac arrest with worry."

Liz: (shakes her head & laughs) "Yeah, didn't want that."

Emily: "Changing the subject, my brother sure has been acting weird lately."

Liz: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Emily: (puzzled) "I-I don't know how to describe it. He's more….outgoing. Like he has something on his mind." (smiles a little) "Of course, he's happy because of Elizabeth, but it's different. It-it's like he's glowing more than usual."

(Audrey can't help but smile at Emily's confused state of mind. Privately, Audrey knows why Jason's more ecstatic about things: because he's planning on proposing to Elizabeth. Audrey's not sure if Jason wants Emily to know, so she doesn't say anything. Elizabeth and Emily notice Audrey smiling and chuckles)

Liz: "Gram?"

(Audrey shakes her head, breaking her thoughts to look at the girls)

Audrey: "Yes, dear?"

Liz: "Do you know what's going on at all?"

Emily: "Yeah maybe Jason said something to you?"

Audrey: (shakes her head) "No, I'm sorry, my dear. I don't know what's going on with Jason."

Liz: (shrugs) "That's okay."

Emily: (smirks) "Maybe he's planning something."

Liz: (tilts her head & chuckles) "Oh, yeah, like what?"

Emily: (shrugs) "Maybe he's _finally _gonna propose."

Liz: "Emily, as much as I love Jason, I would never pressure him to do anything. I'm not like Sam."

Emily: (eyes wide opens) "Thank god for that." (scoffs) "She needs to hurry up and have that kid so she can stay the hell out of Jason's life."

Liz: "If she's having his kid, it's not that simple, Em."

Audrey: (nods) "That's true, my dear. I'm not fond of Samantha McCall, but until she has a DNA test done, there's nothing you can do."

Emily: "Oh, with the way I feel right now, I could care less about what she wants. If that kid is Jason's, I hope he sues for full custody and you can be the baby's mother." (looking at Liz)

Audrey: "You would have to prove she's an unfit mother and I'm not sure you have enough against her."

Emily: "I'm sure Jason, Sonny, or the other guards can dig up things Sam prefers to keep hidden."

(Elizabeth looks at her friend and shakes her head and chuckles in amusement)

Liz: "Something tells me they would appreciate your help on that matter."

Emily: (smiles wickedly) "I know."

(They all laugh)

Emily: "Well, as much as I'm enjoying this, I better head home to do my never ending supply of homework."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "You know you love it."

Emily: (rolls her eyes) "Maybe." (smiles) "You wanna come over and hang out and we can watch a movie afterwards?"

Liz: (smiles & nods) "Sure."

(They all get up and Audrey hugs them both before saying their goodbyes. When Elizabeth and Emily shut the outside door, they look at their bodyguards, Max and Milo)

Liz: "You two ready to go?"

Max: (nods) "Yes, ma'am."

(Elizabeth gives Max a look, which makes him correct his mistake)

Max: "I-I mean Elizabeth."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "You almost slipped up."

Max: (smiles a little) "I'm getting there with remembering what to call you."

Emily: "Yeah, she means business so don't piss her off."

Max: (eyes wide open) "Oh trust me, I'm learning that."

(Max's comment causes the girls to laugh before they all go to Emily's house. Meanwhile, at Lucky's apartment, he's sorting through a bunch of tapes that were in his closet when he hears a knock at his door. He looks up quickly and puts the tapes back in a hurry and shuts his closet door before asking who's at the door)

Guy: "It's me, Spencer."

(Lucky looks through the peephole on his door)

Lucky: "What's the secret password?"

Guy: "Operation time."

(Lucky nods in repliance before opening th door and letting the guy in before shutting the door and then goes to the mystery guy)

Lucky: "What's going on, man?"  
Guy: (smiles) "They still have no idea."

Lucky: (wickedly grins) "Good. If they knew you were working with me, that wouldn't be good."

Guy: (shrugs) "Well, we've done pretty good so far of keeping quiet."

Lucky: "Have you been doing your part?"

Guy: (nodding) "Oh yeah. Corinthos and Morgan don't have a clue that I'm really working against them." (chuckles softly) "You know, for someone who owns the business they're in, they're not the brightest."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "That's a good thing, though. With me clearing your past in the data base, no one has any idea who you really are." (smiles) "Very soon, my friend, our plan will take effect."

Guy: "Do you have enough time to get everything in order regarding Elizabeth Webber? We don't have much time left."

Lucky: "Oh, trust me, everything will be ready. Morgan and Corinthos trust you because they did their background search on you. I know what they look for in bodyguards, so I made sure to get rid of the bad parts in your files."

Guy: (chuckles) "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance in hell of working for them. You did good, my friend."

Lucky: (smiles & nods) "Oh, I know. If they knew your whole past, you'd be in jail or worse."

Guy: "If by 'worse' you mean kill me, oh trust me, I'm aware of that."

Lucky: "You just make sure you're watching my girl on the day our plan is set in motion."

Guy: (nods) "You got it." (smiles) "They don't suspect anything so it should be a piece of cake."

Lucky: (smiles) "Good job. Now, get out of here and get back to work."

(The guy nods before he leaves. Lucky smiles as he thinks out loud)

Lucky: "You make sure you do your part, McCall. If everything goes according to plan, you and I will get everything we want in the end."

(Lucky goes back to the closet to go through his tapes. At the hospital. Jason gets off the elevator and goes to the Nurse's Station, where he sees a few nurses)

Jason: "Excuse me?"

(One of the nurses look at him and speaks)

Nurse: "Can I help you?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes, I believe Samantha McCall has an appointment today at 4:30pm but I don't know the room number."

Nurse: (shakes her head) "I'm sorry, I can't give out that information unless you're a relative or husband."

Jason: (tilts his head) "I'm the father of the baby she's carrying and she has a doctor's appointment regarding him or her." (gives her a look) "Does that count?"

Nurse: (nods) "Yes that does. What's your name and I'll look up her room number."

Jason: "My name is Jason Morgan and Samantha McCall has a doctor appointment but I don't know the doctor."

Nurse: "Let me check and I'll let you know."

(Jason stands back a little while the nurse looks up the information on the computer. When she gets to Sam's file she calls out Jason's name)

Nurse: "Mr. Morgan? I have the info you need. Miss McCall is in Room 75 and she's seeing Dr. Miranda Taylor."

(As the nurse is giving him directions to the room, she points)

Nurse: "If you go down this hallway and then take a right and then another right, it should be the first door on your left."

Jason: (nods) "Thanks."

(After Jason walks away, the nurse notices something on Sam's file on the computer)

Nurse: (confused) "Well, that's strange."

(The nurse looks in Jason's direction, who is now out of sight, and looks back on the computer and shakes her head in confusion)

Nurse: "I-If Mr. Morgan is the father of Miss McCall's baby, then why does it say father: Jason Morgan or unknown father?"

(The nurse looks up in puzzlement before shaking her head)

Nurse: "There must be a glitch in the file. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

(The nurse clears the screen and goes back to her work duties. Jason goes to Room 75 and knocks on the door. Someone answers the door and looks confused)

Woman: "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Jason: "Jason Morgan. I was told Samantha McCall was here."

(The woman looks at another woman, revealing Sam)

Woman: "Do you know this man?"

(Sam leans over a little bit so she can see Jason and looks at him weirdly)

Sam: "J-Jason, what are you doing here?"

(Jason opens the door all the way, causing the woman to back up. Jason walks to Sam)

Jason: "I thought I should be with you at the appointment."

Sam: (scoffs) "Why? You haven't gone with me before. What changed?"

Jason: "After the appointment, we're talking about the father of the baby you're carrying."

(Sam looks at Jason with a surprised look. She shakes her head)

Sam: (sighs) "Jason, how many times do we have to go through this?"

Jason: "As many times as it takes until you start telling the truth. When you finally do, _then_ I'll believe you."

(Sam sighs before looking at the woman, who's looking at her with a shocked look before she gathers herself and walks to Sam and Jason. Jason looks at the woman and gives her a puzzled look)

Jason: "Who are you?"

Sam: "She's my doctor. Dr. Miranda Taylor." (to the doctor) "Dr. Taylor, this is my baby's father, Jason Morgan."

Dr. Taylor: "Huh. So you're the famous Jason Morgan I've heard so much about."

(Jason gives Dr. Taylor a weird look)

Jason: "Should I know you?"

(Jason studies the doctor before speaking)

Jason: "I-I feel I've seen you before." (shakes his head) "I don't know why. You look familiar."

Dr. Taylor: (chuckles nervously) "I don't know where I would've seen you. Unless you've seen me here at the hospital."

Jason: (shakes his head slowly) "No, that's not it."

Sam: "Jason, quit giving her weird looks. If you're here for the appointment, come here so we can get started." (shakes her head) "Are you ready doctor?"

(Dr. Taylor nods her head in repliance and starts the appointment. She asks necessary questions regarding how the baby is doing and tells them what to expect during this time regarding Sam's pregnancy)

Jason: "When can we do a DNA test on the baby?"

Sam: (gives him a look) "Jason!"

Jason: (shrugs) "What? Sam, you knew I want one done. I've never made that a secret."

Sam: "I'm not far enough along yet."

Jason: (glares at her) "That's why I asked _when_ we could get one done." (scoffs) "If you would've opened up your ears, you would've heard me."

Sam: (rolls her eyes) "I know you want the damn DNA test. You don't have to keep reminding me every five minutes."

Jason: (angrily) "If you wouldn't keep stalling, then I wouldn't have to keep bringing it up, Sam."

(Jason looks at Dr. Taylor and raises his hands to his sides and looks at her impatiently)

Jason: "Well?"

Dr. Taylor: (sighs) "Sam is just about to enter her second month of her pregnancy. When she's in her fourth month, then we can do one."

Sam: (annoyingly) "Does that answer your question?"

Jason: (nods) "For now."

Dr. Taylor: (to Jason) "Well, the appointment is almost done. I just have a few questions for Sam. You can wait in the waiting area."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, I'll wait here. Whatever it is, I want to know."

Dr. Taylor: (raises her eyebrows) "So you want to know about a woman's body works and for me to answer her questions about her menstrual cycle after the baby's born in front of you? She had a few questions on that."

(Jason gets a grossed look on his face and shakes his head)

Jason: "Okay, fine. I'll wait in the waiting room." (to Sam) "When you're done, I'll be waiting and we _will _talk."

Sam: (rolls her eyes) "Okay, whatever."

(Jason leaves the room and Dr. Taylor shuts the door and looks at Sam with a shocked look)

Dr. Taylor: "You didn't tell me he was gonna be here, Sam!"

(Sam shakes her head and shrugs worriedly)

Sam: "I didn't know he would be here, Miranda. I told you he would be a problem!"

Dr. Taylor: (shakes her head) "You know damn well that paternity test can't happen."

Sam: (gives her a look) "Don't you think I know that?"

Dr. Taylor: "I hope you have a plan in mind."

Sam: (nodding) "Oh, don't worry, I do. Jason has no idea that this baby might not be his even though he has doubts."

Dr. Taylor: "Do you know who the other possible father is?"

Sam: (nods) "Yes, I do. He has no idea that he is even a possibility. We had a one night stand and that's all it was." (stares at the doctor) "Trust me, Jason _needs_ to be the father of this baby, no matter what it takes." (glares at the doctor) "Got it?"

Dr. Taylor: (nods) "I understand. No one will ever know the truth."

Sam: (sighs) "Well, I better get to the waiting room before he gets more suspicious."

(Sam gets ready and then leaves the room. Just as the doctor is about to leave the room, she is stopped by the nurse from the Nurse's Station)

Nurse: "Oh, Dr. Taylor, I'm glad I caught you."

(Dr. Taylor can tell the nurse is a little worried)

Dr. Taylor: "What's the matter, Nurse Kate? You look worried about something."

Nurse Kate: 'Well, when Jason Morgan asked me where Miss McCall's appointment was at, I noticed something weird on the screen…in her file on the database."

(Dr. Taylor leans her head back in confusion)

Dr. Taylor: "What do you mean?"

Nurse Kate: "Well, the spot where it lists the father of her baby, it said 'Jason Morgan and then or unknown father." (shakes her head confused) "I didn't know if there was an error in the computer system or if someone typed it up wrong, so I thought I'd bring it to your attention."

(Dr. Taylor looks like she's seen a ghost as her face grows pale. Nurse Kate notices this and looks worried)

Nurse Kate: "D-Dr. Taylor, a-are you okay?"

(Dr. Taylor shudders a little before regarding her thoughts and she chuckles softly)

Dr. Taylor: "No, everything's fine. My stomach is just a little queasy because I didn't have time to eat lunch. Thank you, though. Ummmm….as for what you say in the computer, I'll take care of it. Thank you for letting me know. Yes, it was an error. You can go now."

Nurse Kate: (smiles) "Okay."

(Nurse Kate leaves. Dr. Taylor grows worried)

Dr. Taylor: "Damn it. No one can see that file. If anyone does, everything is ruined. I have to go change it. I must have entered something wrong when entering information in the system."

(Dr. Taylor quickly shuts the door to the room she's in and goes to the computer and looks up Sam's file. When she gets to it, she looks at the spot where it mentioned the baby's paternity)

Dr. Taylor: (sighs deeply) "There it is. Jason as the possible father and then unknown. I'm shocked no one besides Kate noticed this. Well, I'm fixing it now so no one else sees it."

(Dr. Taylor quickly types before finally finishing)

Dr. Taylor: "There. Now, that's better. Under the baby's father, it says Jason Morgan." (sighs deeply) "Sam would kill me if she knew about this." (shakes her head) "Well, at least it's fixed."

(Dr. Taylor logs off on the computer before tending to her next patient. Sam goes to the waiting room to see Jason impatiently looking at an auto mechanic magazine)

Sam: "Jason, I'm done."

(Jason looks up to see Sam and throws the magazine on the table next to him and goes to her)

Jason: "You're all done?"

Sam: (nods) "Yes. Now, what was it that you wanted?"

Jason: "Well, let's go back to your place where we'll have privacy. I don't want any interruptions."

Sam: (seductively) "Ooh…I like the sound of that."

Jason: (glares at her) "I meant to talk."

Sam: (shrugs) "Okay. We'll talk." (smiles) "How about we go to your place? Been awhile since I was there."

Jason: (rolls her eyes) "You know something? If you weren't pregnant, I'd-."

Sam: (interrupts) "You'd what?" (smirks) "Kiss me?"

Jason: (scoffs) "You're sick."

Sam: "I'm in love with you, Jason. Even if you say you don't feel the same way. But I _know_ you do."

Jason: (scoffs) "In your dreams. Now, I'll meet you at your place so we can talk."

Sam: (shrugs) "Fine."

(They separately drive to Sam's apartment. Once they're inside, Sam goes to the fridge and looks at Jason)

Sam: "Do you want a beer?"

(Jason looks at Sam with a shocked look)

Jason: "You have beer in your fridge when you're pregnant, Sam?"

Sam: (scoffs) "I don't drink it, Jason. It's for when I have company and they're thirsty."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Usually when someone is thirsty, they drink water or juice."

Sam: (smiles) "Not you. I know what you drink, Jason. Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I forgot your likes and dislikes."

(Jason shakes his head in disbelief before smiling proudly at Sam)

Jason: "If anyone knows my likes and dislikes, it's Elizabeth. She wasn't here while you and I dated at first, but she knows what I enjoy."

Sam: (angrily) "Are you gonna stand there and tell me AGAIN how perfect Lizzie is?"

Jason: (shrugs) "You brought it up. Not my fault she knows me inside and out."

(Sam angrily shuts the fridge door and shouts)

Sam: "IF ONE MORE PERSON TELLS ME AGAIN HOW PERFECT THAT BITCH IS, I SWEAR I'M GONNA…"

(Jason goes up to Sam and looks at her suspiciously)

Jason: "You'll what, Sam? Huh?"

Sam: (rolls her eyes) "Forget it. It's not worth it."

(As Sam begins to walk away, Jason grabs her arm and looks at her with anger in his eyes)

Jason: "No, please, Sam, I'd really like to hear you finish your sentence."

(Sam angrily frees herself and walks away to the couch. Jason follows her and sits on the chair next to the couch. She notices this and looks at the extra room on the couch before looking back at Jason)

Sam: "You know there IS room for you on the couch. I don't bite….unless you want me to."

(Jason looks at Sam disgustively before folding his arms and glares at her)

Jason: "I have an idea. How about you tell me about your secret activities at the bar?"

Sam: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, it's slipped your mind? Let me refresh your memory then. I've been hearing interesting stories on you getting drunk on tequila and hitting on other men…especially when we were dating."

(Sam look at him surprised. Jason notices the look on her face and scoffs)

Jason: "Oh, you thought it'd be kept secret?" (gestures) "Or how about the time you hit on Max? You were so damn wasted that not only did you hit on Max but also on the strangers as he was dragging your sorry ass back to your apartment."

(Sam stares at him before looking down and deeply sighs. She looks up at Jason and shrugs)

Sam: "Okay, so you found out about my drunken nights at Jake's. Big deal."

(Jason looks at her and scoffs before rising from his spot)

Jason: "'Big deal'? YOU BITCH! You gave me hell for kissing Elizabeth that ONE time and yet you threw yourself at who the hell knows how many guys?!" (scoffs) "You're not only a bitch, but you're a slut as well!"

(Sam stares at Jason in amusement and sighs)

Sam: "You knew this when you started dating me, Jason. What I've done in the past can't make you that surprised."

Jason: (shakes his head & scoffs) "Oh, trust me, McCall, if I had known this side of you, _believe me_, I would not have gotten involved with you."

(Sam gets up from the couch and looks at Jason smugly)

Sam: "But you did, Morgan, and the nights you screwed me, you know you enjoyed it."

(Jason stares at Sam in disgust before smiling proudly at her)

Jason: "If I did enjoy it, Sam, it was because I pictured someone else's face on yours when I slept with you. And you know damn well whose face I'm referring to."

(Sam's eyes fill with rage and she shouts as she slaps him across the face)

Sam: (shouts) "You son of a bitch!"

(Jason looks at her and smirks as he raises his eyebrows)

Jason: "Truth hurts, doesn't it? Face it. Sam, you'll always be some slut that someone picks up at a bar or off the street. If anyone does happen to take a chance on you, once they learn of your past they'll drop you in a second."

Sam: (angrily) "At least he appreciated me even if it was only for one night."

(Jason leans back a little confused by what she just said. He shakes his head as he speaks)

Jason: "Who the hell are you talking about? Who did you have a one night stand with? And when?"

(Sam looks at Jason worriedly as she curses at herself under her breath and shakes her head)

Sam: "No one you care about. It's over with anyway."

(Jason studies her for a few minutes before he shakes his head)

Jason: "I don't care what you say; I'm getting a DNA test done on the kid you're carrying."

Sam: (raises her eyebrows & shrugs) "How? What if I don't agree to it?"

Jason: "You have two choices: you either get one done or I will get a court order and don't think for one minute I can't get one. Diane or Alexis will corner you on that."

(Sam looks at Jason and shrugs)

Sam: "Fine. We'll get one done."

(Jason stands there in shock before finally speaking)

Jason: "Did you just say what I think you did? You're not gonna fight me on this?"

Sam: (shakes her head) "No, I won't fight you. When my doctor okay's it, we'll get one done."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Not your doctor. I'm sure you'd probably have the test rigged somehow. We'll do it with Monica and Ellie Trout will run the tests."

Sam: (puzzled) "Why would your mother do it and I thought you didn't know who Ellie Trout was?"

Jason: "I trust Monica and Ellie is one of Emily's friends so I know she'd watch the test being run. If you think you're gonna get around them and try do something with the results, you've got another thing coming."

Sam: (shrugs) "Whatever. I'm gonna make myself something to eat unless you wanna stay and watch me eat?"

Jason: (scoffs) "Keep dreaming."

(Jason turns around and walks out the door, shutting it behind him. Sam shakes her head and can't help but smile)

Sam: "Oh, Jason, you may think you can get anything past me regarding the DNA test, but I've got friends in hidden places, too,. We'll see who comes in first."

(Sam laughs as she goes to get something to eat)

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one took me a few days to write and type up being it was long. I hope you will review so I know your thoughts on this chapter. I added in Monica's name being she's Jason's mother and while they didn't always get along on the show, in my story, they do. As for Ellie Trout, I don't know many lab tech's on the show besides Ellie and Brad, so I decided to use Ellie. Any questions or concerns, let me know. Thanks for reading. Thank you also for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I have a poll on my profile page regarding the nickname Elizabeth has for Jason in my dark story. I'm hoping you will participate in it. Out of the three choices, I will use the most popular. Thanks! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Thank you for reviewing in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a poll up on my profile page in regards to my next dark story regarding Jason if you're interested. I will be taking it down Saturday night. Thank you to those who participate. If you ever want updates on my stories, feel free to ask and I'll answer them. I don't own any rights to the show just my own stories.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I can't stand Sam either and I think that shows in my writing. I hope you like the next update.**

**Reina13: Thanks for the review! I laughed so hard at your comment on Sam. Don't like her either.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! Lucky and Sam can fall off a cliff for all I care as well.**

**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! We will see more of Lucky's plans and Ashbrook as well. Jason has a little fun with Lucky in this chapter. Lol. You'll know what I mean after you read the next update.**

**Kelsey: Thanks for the review! Audrey is kinda like Jason's confidante in a way regarding Elizabeth. We will see more of Lucky's plan and some other little tidbits.**

**Babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. Hope you like the next update.**

**Lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**

**Carla: Thanks for the review! Who is Dr. Taylor really and what is her secret that she doesn't want Jason to know and does she possibly share that secret with Sam?**

**Daniel: Thanks for the review! I laughed at your comments on Sam! You're too funny. We will learn more about the reveals from last chapter in this chapter as well as the next couple of chapters. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Bjq: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter 26**

(Elizabeth arrives at Sonny's. One of the guards, Francis, answers the door and lets her in)

Francis: (smiles) "Miss Webber, how nice to see you."

Liz: (smiles) "Hi, Francis. I got a call from Sonny a little bit ago asking me to come over. He didn't specify why but the way he was talking, I think he wanted me to meet someone." (confused) "Do you know what this is about at all?"

Francis: (shakes his head) "No, I'm afraid not, ma'am."

(Francis and Elizabeth get into the living room when Elizabeth faces Francis with a stern look)

Liz: "As much as I appreciate you being all courteous, like I told Max, I'd appreciate it if you called me 'Liz' or 'Elizabeth' and not 'Miss Webber' or 'ma'am'. Calling me them makes me sound old and it's too proper. If you wish for me to answer you when you ask me a question or whatever, you call me by my first name. Understood?"

Sonny: "You better do as she says, Francis. She may look tiny, but she means business and I have no doubt she'll kick your ass if need be and I know you wouldn't fight back because she's a woman." (smirks) "Unless it's McCall, then I'd want front row seats to watch you beat the hell out of her like she deserves."

(Sonny says this as he's coming downstairs from one of the rooms on the second floor. Francis and Elizabeth laugh as Sonny says this)

Liz: (laughs) "I think this whole town would pay for front row seats to watch that!"

Francis: (smiles) "Oh trust me, if McCall wasn't possibly pregnant with Jason's kid, I'd love to wipe the smirk off her face."

Liz: (to Sonny) "You asked me over, Sonny? What did you need?"

Sonny: (to Francis) "Thank you, Francis. If I need anything, I'll let you know."

Francis: (nods) "Of course."

(Francis leaves the room and closes the door behind him, leaving Elizabeth and Sonny alone)

Sonny: "Has Jason explained the new guard we hired a few years back to you?"

Liz: (confused) "If you're referring to Evan Ashbrook, yes, Jason mentioned him. Why?"

Sonny: "I will be assigning Max to our warehouses as we've been having trouble with some of the distributors in Port Charles and he's more familiar with it than the guy we had on. I don't know what this guy's problem is, so I fired him and asked Max to handle the business part until I find someone else I trust that can handle it."

Liz: (puzzled) "O-kay. I didn't know Max dealt with that. I thought he was just a bodyguard."

Sonny: "I needed his personal assistance for a few weeks or a month at the most."

Liz: "Does Jason know about this?"

Sonny: (nodding) "I briefed him on it. I realize Max is a good bodyguard and that you like him."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I do. We've never had any problems with each other." (smiles a little) "He can be a slow learner at times, but he's a good worker." (confused) "Since Max is no longer my bodyguard, who's my new one? I'm assuming I do have a new one, right?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yes, you'll have a new bodyguard." (raises his head and shouts) "Ashbrook!"

(A guy about 5'8 with a black suit and curly hair with glasses comes in the room and stands on the side between Elizabeth and Sonny)

Ashbrook: "You called, boss?"

Sonny: (nodding) "Yeah." (points to Liz) "This is Elizabeth Webber. She will be the woman you'll be guarding until Max completes his job task that I assigned him. I know this is your first time guarding her, so I want you to know everything there is to know incase a problem ever comes up around the business. Whatever you're not sure about, your job is to know ASAP. Got it?"

Ashbrook: (nods) "Yes, sir. As for knowing all there is to know about Miss Webber, I'm already caught up."

Sonny: (leans back a little surprised) "Really? I didn't realize you did your research already."

Ashbrook: "Being I was new here, I wanted to learn everything there is to know about everyone in case I ever had to work with them…Elizabeth Webber included." (chuckles softly) "I guess you could say I wanted to make a good first impression."

Sonny: (nods slowly) "That you did. I'm impressed, Evan."

Ashbrook: (smiles) "Thank you, sir. I'm sure you're aware that Max told you and Jason about my computer skills? I understand that you don't need the help, but just know the offer is always on the table."

Sonny: "I'll keep that in mind. Your job for right now is to protect Elizabeth from any potential harm. Did everyone also inform you of Lucky Spencer?"

Ashbrook: (nods) "Yes, that he was stalking her while she was in Chicago at school and he seems pretty fixated on her."

Sonny: "Fixating is an interested choice of words. Lucky is a demented asshole who thinks he can get anything he wants. If Jason and I had it our way, he'd be dead by now."

Ashbrook: (shrugs) "So why isn't he?"

Sonny: "For one thing, Luke is a friend of ours and he's not in Port Charles often enough to see what his sorry excuse of a son is up to and considering the history of Jason and Spencer, if we did anything to Lucky right now, all fingers would point to Jason, especially being he's with Elizabeth and Lucky seems to think Jason's girl is his." (scoffs) "Spencer needs to get it through his thick stupid head that Elizabeth isn't his."

Liz: (smiles proudly) "Jason will never have to worry about me leaving him. He knows I love him."

Ashbrook: (raises his eyebrows) "You sound very sure of that."

(Ashbrook decides to poke his head more into the discussion of Lucky to see what he can get out of it)

Ashbrook: (confused) "Has Lucky always been like that? I mean, with him going after Miss Webber?"

Liz: (sighs) "No." (shakes her head) "Before all this happened, he was actually a kind and funny guy. He and I were actually friends and while we went on one date, it didn't mean anything to me."

Ashbrook: "Sounds like you lost all of your compassion for him the day he started behaving like he is now."

Liz: (scoffs) "And he won't ever get my sympathy ever again. He would have to make one hell of a change before I ever consider taking him back again, and that would have to be a big change."

Sonny: (scoffs to Liz) "Spencer deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you."

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, I'm sure if Jason had it his way, Lucky would rot in hell." (shrugs) "Honestly, it wouldn't matter to me."

Ashbrook: (nodding) "You seem to really care for Jason."

Liz: "'Care' doesn't begin to describe my feelings for Jason. He's the love of my life." (smiling) "I honestly don't know what I would do if he wasn't in my life."

Ashbrook: "Sounds like you love him a lot."

Sonny: (smiles) "She does."

Ashbrook: (confused) "What happened with Samantha McCall? I hear she's pregnant with Mr. Morgan's kid?"

(Sonny looks at Ashbrook with a surprised look before laughing)

Sonny: "You weren't kidding when you said you read up on everyone and knew everyone's history."

Ashbrook: (shrugs) "Like I said, I wanted to make sure I knew everything about everyone. I wanted to prove to you I was loyal."

Sonny: (nodding) "I can see that."

Liz: "I'm not convinced McCall is carrying Jason's child."

Ashbrook: (tilts his head, puzzled) "Oh, yeah? Why do you say that?"

Liz: "I'm not sure how familiar you are with her history, Mr. Ashbrook, but she had a history of straying on Jason with other guys. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if she had a one night stand. Me, personally, I would love nothing more than to type that smirk off that bitch's face, but I won't hurt her while she's pregnant." (smirks) "After she has that baby, though, all bets are off."

Ashbrook: (chuckles) "Something tells me you two aren't each other's favorites."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "What gave you that idea?"

Sonny: (laughs) "I'll tell you one thing, Elizabeth, when you do have the opportunity to kick her ass, I'll be paying big money to see that!"

Liz: (smiles) "Good. It's about time someone kicks her off her high horse."

(As Sonny and Elizabeth continue discussing the situation, Ashbrook studies them both and leads them to believe he's smiling because of their comments, but privately, he's looking forward to wiping the smug looks off the two faces in front of him. In a few days, he thinks to himself, Sam and Lucky will get what they want and Ashbrook will get his big bonus. Sonny and Elizabeth smile at the guard and he smiles politely back. What Sonny and Elizabeth don't know is the real reason why the guard is smiling)

(On the pier, Jason is standing close to the edge as he stares at the water. A smile spreads across his face as he thinks of the upcoming proposal he has planned for Elizabeth. He remembers the ring Audrey offered him that his girlfriend wished to have as her engagement ring. He shakes his head and chuckles a little as he recalls the answer Audrey gave him…that she supported his plans for Elizabeth. He admitted to himself that he always wondered how Audrey felt about his job, but she proved that she accepted it when she gave him permission to ask his true love to marry him)

Jason: (sighs) "I just hope I make her as happy as she makes me. That's the only thing I've ever wished." (smiles) "I can't wait to see her face on what I planned for tonight. While the ring is being resized, I think I'll surprise her a little."

Lucky: "You do realize you won't win her in the end, right, Morgan?"

(Jason turns his head to see Lucky coming towards him. Jason shakes his head and scoffs)

Jason: "You do realize that this isn't about winning Elizabeth, right? If she had decided to choose you from the beginning I would have respected that and walked away."

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Really?" (scoffs) "I highly doubt that. Morgan, you've always wanted Elizabeth and you didn't give a rat's ass who got in the way. Before you came along, she and I were finally getting on track."

Jason: "If by 'on track' you mean Elizabeth realizing what a pathetic excuse for a human being you are, yeah, you're right." (sighs) "What does she have to do to convince you she doesn't want you, Spencer?"

(Lucky goes up to Jason and angrily points at him)

Lucky: "You could have respected her feelings for me when we were friends, but no, you had to have her. You not only wanted McCall, but Elizabeth as well."

(Lucky raises his hands to his sides)

Lucky: "Why stop at one woman when you can have two? You never wanted Sam. You just wanted to screw her until something better came along."

Jason: (angrily) "Okay, not that I owe you an explanation, but I'll be nice, I never led Sam on. I tried to make it work, but even she knew who my heart belonged to. If you weren't caught up in your sick little fantasy world, you would see she doesn't loved you. And as a matter of fact, she can't even stand the sight of you after what you did in Chicago. You have no one to blame but yourself for losing her." (smiles) "Everyone knows what kind of a person you really are, Spencer." (shrugs) "Why don't you do everyone a favor and go to hell?"

Lucky: (angrily) "You first, Morgan."

Jason: (shakes his head) "You are really a piece of work, Spencer." (smiles) "Just face it. Elizabeth chose me. I didn't have to do anything or try 'winning' her as you put it. We both realized the same thing….that we love each other."

Lucky: (laughs) "How the hell she could love a cold blooded killer is beyond me."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows) "Hmmm." (nodding) "Well, at least she doesn't care about my lifestyle." (smirks) "In fact, it's my bed she sleeps in at night. All you have are your sick fantasies when I have the real thing and trust me, Spencer, it doesn't even compare."

Lucky: (shouts) "You son of a bitch!"

(Lucky shapes his hand into a fist but before he can connect with Jason's face, Jason blocks him and punches Lucky in the nose, causing him to fall back and land on his ass. Lucky raises his hand to his nose and looks at the blood on his fingers. He looks at Jason with rage in his face. Jason just laughs at him)

Jason: "What? You really thought you could get in a punch? Spencer, have you already forgotten what I do for a living? Trust me, I can do so much worse. If you give me a chance, I'll prove it."

(Lucky gets up off the ground and stares at Jason)

Lucky: "You think just because you can throw a punch that you're better than me, Morgan?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Throwing a punch has nothing to do with it. You've never been good enough and you know it. Just face it, Spencer, you couldn't even land yourself a ten dollar hooker because you're so worthless."

(Jason can tell he's pissing off Lucky and he decides to twist the knife even further)

Jason: (smirks) "As a matter of fact, I bet you couldn't even trick anyone to be with you because you're so ugly."

(Lucky shouts and he goes to Jason and tries to punch Jason in the stomach, but Jason smiles wickedly at Spencer before blocking him and puts his hands on Lucky's shoulders and connects his knee to Lucky's groin, causing Lucky to moan in pain and he bends down a little and covers the sensitive area between his legs)

Jason: "That's for stalking Elizabeth in Chicago."

(Jason raises Lucky's face so they're looking at each other)

Jason: "This…"

(Jason punches Lucky in the eyes, causing him to fall down to his knees)

Jason: "…is for everything you've done to the woman I love as well as scaring everyone I care about."

(Jason decides to do one last thing as he smiles at a moaning Lucky. He raises the front of his black boots in the air so fast that he hits Lucky's stomach, causing some blood to appear in his mouth and also his lips as he falls to the ground)

Jason: "And that it just because you're a piece of shit and I've wanted to do that for as long as I could remember."

(Jason bends down to look at Luck's face and smiles)

Jason: "Not that I need a reason to beat the hell out of you, but I would love for you to give me a reason. Nothing would please me more, Spencer."

(Jason stands up and shakes his hands, as if trying to get rid of any traces of his enemy)

Jason: (clears his throat) "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my date night with my future wife-to-be."

(Jason walks away from a moaning Lucky, who coughs and looks in Jason's direction)

Lucky: (weakly) "This isn't over, Morgan."

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll review as they inspire me to keep writing. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and the favorites! Until next time!**


End file.
